MIGIKATA
by tiannunna
Summary: Wonwoo yang sangat senang bersandar di bahu kanan Mingyu.Oke summary gaje MEANIE Couple, YAOI, BOYSLOVE, DLDR. First FF guys.
1. Chapter 1

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author : tiannunna**

 **Cast** : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating** : T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer** : Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning** : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU,TYPO Bertebaran

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah pertengahan musim panas di Korea Selatan. Dimana matahari benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tak peduli kau siapa selama matahari melihatmu, maka bersiaplah merasakan sengatan manisnya pada tubuh kalian.

Nampaknya matahari juga tak segan untuk berbagi kehangatannya kepada bocah kecil yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman itu. Ya sendirian dengan sebatang ice cream ditangannya. Beruntung, karena bangku tersebut berada di bawah pohon yang rindang. Pohon rindang dan ice cream ditangan tidakkah dunia begitu indah, mungkin itu pikir bocah 6 tahun tersebut. Entah sudah berapa ice cream yang terparkir dilambungnya tak dipikirkan sama sekali.

"Hiks hiks eomma... eomma...hikss"

Suara misterius datang dari balik pohon dimana bocah ice cream itu duduk. Penasaran ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tapi tak ada apa-apa disana, salahkan pohon yang terlalu besar itu sehingga menghalangi pandangannya. Diayunkan kedua kakinya turun dari bangku demi mencari tahu arah suara tersebut sambil membawa ice creamnya di tangan kiri. Benar saja, dibalik pohon itu nampak bocah yang lebih kecil darinya mengusap kedua mata yang berair karena menangis.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Wonwoo,si bocah ice cream berjongkok untuk melihat wajah menangis tersebut. Mendengar ada suara yang menginterupsi tangisannya, bocah itu pun mendongakan kepalanya. Tampak mata dan hidungnya memerah karena menangis.

"Hei ada apa? Aku bertanya padamu" Wonwoo bertanya sekali lagi karena tak mendapat balasan. " Aku bukan anak nakal kok" lanjutnya.

"Hiks Gyu-ie... Gyu-ie sakit, kaki Gyu-ie berdarah hiks... Gyu-ie hiks mau eomma" akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata dari mulut bocah itu meskipun diselingi dengan isakan kecil.

Wonwoo menatap kaki Gyu-ie. Dilihatnya ada luka kecil tepat dilutut. Tidak terlalu parah tapi tentu saja rasanya perih. Wonwoo juga pernah terluka seperti itu saat berlari mengejar kucing tetangganya. Ia tau pasti bagaimana rasanya ketika lutut terluka. Tanpa berpikir panjang,didekatkan bibirnya ke lutut Gyu-ie. Ditiupnya perlahan luka itu.

Merasakan sesuatu dilututnya, Gyu-ie menolehkan kepala. Dilihatnya Wonwoo meniup luka dilututnya. Isakan yang semula keluar dari mulutnya perlahan mulai berhenti. Tiupan napas Wonwoo sepertinya membuat ia merasa lebih baik. Diamati terus wajah Wonwoo yang masih meniup lukanya sampai isakannya benar-benar sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Merasa tak mendengar isakan lagi, Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Gyu-ie sudah tak menangis, hanya ada sisa air mata yang mulai mengering dipipi gembil bocah itu. Gyu-ie bahkan masih tetap mengamati wajah Wonwoo.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Gyu-ie juga ikut memiringkan kepala. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo terkikik geli. Dan sekali lagi Gyu-ie ikut-ikutan terkikik meski ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Wonwoo akhirnya duduk disebelah kiri Gyu-ie.

"Hihihi kau mengikuti aku terus" Wonwoo tersenyum manis hingga matanya tinggal segaris(?). Gyu-ie berhenti terkikik dan mulai terfokus pada benda ditangan Wonwoo yang mulai tahu betul benda apa itu. Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangan Gyu-ie

"Yah es krimku" buru-buru Wonwoo menjilati ice creamnya yang mulai meleleh bahkan sampai mengenai tangannya.

"Es klim~" Gyu-ie mendekatkan mulutnya untuk ikut menjilati ice cream Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sadar menjauhkan ice creamnya.

"Ini es krimku. Jangan minta" dijauhkannya benda manis itu dari Gyu-ie. Dan mata yang sebelumnya sudah tak mengeluarkan air mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Bibirnya pun sudah mulai bergetar, bersiap untuk menangis lagi

"Hiks Gyu-ie mau es klim~ es klim~" benar saja, setetes air mata mulai meluncur membasahi pipi bocah cadel itu. Tidak ingin mendengar suara tangisan lagi Wonwoo yang gelagapan akhirnya menyodorkan es krim ditangannya kepada Gyu-ie.

"J-jangan menangis lagi. Ini kau boleh minta sedikit es krimku" ada nada tidak rela dari ucapan Wonwoo tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia dalam mode pasrah kali ini.

" Es klim Gyu-ie yeeey~" sorak Gyu-ie sambil bertepuk tangan gembira. Tanpa menunggu lagi Gyu-ie mulai menjilati ice cream Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat tingkah Gyu-ie merasa tergoda juga. Ia pun juga ikut menjilat ice cream yang hampir meleleh semua itu. Gyu-ie yang melihat lelehan ice cream ditangan Wonwoo merasa sayang untuk dilewatkan pun beralih menjilati tangan Wonwoo.

"Hahahaha geli hei tanganku geli jangan dijilat begitu" Wonwoo merasa geli dengan perbuatan Gyu-ie. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menarik tangannya. Ingat bocah disampingnya ini gampang menangis dan Wonwoo mengantisipasi tangisan selanjutnya dari Gyu-ie. Begitu tidak ada lagi sisa ice cream ditangan Wonwoo, Gyu-ie pun diam. Kembali ditatapnya wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah tidak punya es krim lagi. Dan jangan menangis lagi kumohon" mengerti akan tatapan Gyu-ie, Wonwoo menyuarakan isi hatinya. Dia serius soal jangan menangis lagi.

Kedua bocah itu kini hanya terduduk dalam diam dibawah pohon. Entah angin dari mana, tiba-tiba Gyu-ie menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan beban dibahu sebelah kanannya.

"Jangan tertidur Gyu-ie" Gyu-ie menatap Wonwoo.

"Es klim tau nama Gyu-ie woooahhh" Gyu-ie menatap takjub pada Wonwoo. Jangan lewatkan matanya yang nampak bling-bling nan menggemaskan itu.

"Gyu-ie kan tadi menangis sambil bilang 'kaki Gyu-ie sakit~'" Wonwoo mengikuti gaya bicara Gyu-ie. "Namaku bukan es krim asal kau tahu. Namaku Wonwoo dan aku sudah TK, sebentar lagi aku akan masuk SD. Jadi kau harus panggil aku hyung, arrachi?" Gyu-ie mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Wonu hyung~ Gyu-ie suka Wonu hyung~ Gyu-ie suka es klim Wonu hyung~" Gyu-ie berceloteh ria sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya. Gesekan rambut Gyu-ie di bahu Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo kegelian. Merekapun tertawa bersama-sama menikmati angin musim panas yang entah kenapa terasa lebih sejuk dari biasanya.

KKKRRIIIIIINGGG

SET

BRRAAAKKK

Baru sepersekian detik terdengar bunyi keras alarm. Dan sekarang... bahkan sumber bunyi alarm itu sudah terkulai tak berdaya akibat dibanting seorang anak yang bernama...

"YAK JEON WONWOO! BANGUN ANAK MALAS. JANGAN SAMPAI EOMMA DATANG KE KAMARMU"

Jeon Wonwoo. Melanjutkan kembali aktifitas tidur tampannya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan teriakan sang Eomma dari dapur. Selimut kesayangannya kini menutupi bukan hanya tubuh tapi juga kepala berambut hitamnya. Tapi sepertinya ritual tidur tampan tidak akan berlangsung lama bagi Jeon Wonwoo.

BRRRAAAKK

Oke sepertinya anggota dikeluarga ini memang hobi membanting sesuatu.

"JEON WONWOO! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERTIDUR HEI ANAK MALAS" ini dia pemilik jurus paling ampuh untuk membangunkan Jeon Wonwoo. Sang eomma yang tanpa basa-basi langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh anak sulungnya.

"YAKK! JEON WONWOO BUKA MATAMU SEKARANG JUGA" bahkan teriakan eommanya tak mampu membuat Wonwoo membuka mata.

Sepertinya harus mengeluarkan jurus andalan untuk membangunkan putra kesayangannya ini. Dengan pasti ditariknya boxer yang dipakai Wonwoo dan...

"Awww awww eomma aduh pantatku aduh aduuhh" nah kan bukankah jurus terakhir sangat ampuh. Buktinya tidak samapi 5 detik Wonwoo sudah membuka mata.

"Akhirnya pangeran tidur bangun juga hmm" lihatlah betapa lebar senyum dibibir eomma Wonwoo. Oh itu bukan senyuman tapi lebih ke seringai yang yah cukup mengerikan. Wonwoo dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mata dan menunjukkan wajah protes kepada eommanya.

"Tidak usah berlagak imut. Cepat mandi dan sarapan dibawah, Appa dan adikmu sudah menunggu. Ppali" sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo, mencubit pantat semok anaknya. Dan sekali lagi pula Wonwoo harus berjingkat karena terkejut dan yah sedikit merasa sakit dipantat.

"Aww yak! Eomma~" alih-alih protes Wonwoo beranjak juga dari ranjangnya. Sangat tidak lucu jika ia harus mendapatkan cubitan sangat mesra dari ibunya lagi. It's big no no, pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung hari ini aku berangkat dengan temanku" Jungkook adik Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ditengah perjalanan. Wonwoo memicingkan mata menatap adiknya.

"Hei hei hei Jeon Jungkook teman mana yang kau maksud hm?" Wonwoo memicingkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu. "Setauku temanmu didaerah sini hanya si bocah Thailand Bambam itu"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu hyung. Temanku itu banyak" Jungkook memutar matanya malas.

"Temanku juga banyak asal kau tahu. Ada Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junghan hyung, trus emm... siapa lagi ya?" Wonwoo tampak mengingat-ingat daftar temannya.

"Sudahlah hyung sana cepat pergi. Berangkat saja dengan Mingyu hyung. Sekarang kan kalian satu sekolah" Jungkook merasa gemas juga akhirnya mendorong tubuh hyungnya agar cepat berlalu.

"Yak! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali dengan hyungmu. Terserah saja kalau begitu" sebal juga berdebat dengan adik satu-sarunya itu. Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang katanya menunggu teman yang Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu itu siapa.

"Hufftt berangkat sendirian" Wonwoo meniup rambutnya pelan. "Mingyu pasti sudah sampai sekolah lebih dulu apalagi hari ini masa orientasi siswa. Hahh kalau Jungkook berangkat bersama temannya terus berarti aku harus berangkat sendirian seminggu ini. Menyebalkan" Wonwoo menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Jangan bertanya apakah dia masih sehat. Menggerutu sambil berjalan memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya. Bukan hanya menggerutu, tersenyum bahkan mengerucutkan bibir seperti sekarang juga menjadi kebiasaan unik lain pemuda emo ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

Halo halo ekhem ekhem bingung mau cuap cuap apa nih. Maklum author uhuk-baru-uhuk. Setelah sekian lama cuma jadi reader yang kadang silent reader /plokk/ ahirnya muncul juga kenekatan buat nulis ff haha. Ya walaupun hasilnya acak adul ga karuan kaya gini tapi yahh..namanya juga usaha wkwk. Semoga aja ada yang sudi baca dan ga sakit mata kalo abis baca tulisan gaje ini.

Untuk chapter ini Meanienya belum muncul ya hehe baru perkenalan soalnya. Trus kan maklum imajinasi saya kadang suka ngadat. Disini juga disempilin nih nama-nama bias author yang cakev-cakev pastinya. Ya walaupun Cuma pemeran pembantu kan lumayan buat nambah honor /lahh/?

Dan judul ff ini tuh sama kaya judul lagunya Atsuko Maeda. Itu loh member AKB48 yang udah graduate. Padahal mah kaga tau isinya apaan haha cuma tau arti judul lagunya doang nih sok sokan trus nulis ff pake judul Migikata. Abis lagunya bagus sih /lah apa hubungannya/?.

Yaudah sekian cingcong dari saya author newbie calon pendamping ayang Seungcheol. Kelangsungan hidup ff ini karena kalian guys, so RnR yes. Salam cintah muuuaahhh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **MIGIKATA**

 **Author : tiannunna**

 **Cast** : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita.

 **Rating** : T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer** : Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning** : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU,TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo. Siswa kelas 2 SMA di Chaewon High School. Ya walaupun baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia naik pangkat menjadi senior. Hei tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia sedikit yah hanya sedikit sombong mungkin, ingat dia sekarang senior. Lihat saja cara berjalannya, bukankah tiap langkah Wonwoo sudah mencerminkan seorang senior yang keren. Jangan lupakan wajah dingin yang sebenarnya agak sedikit imut itu tampak tak berekspresi. Sangat cocok dijadikan sebagai senior idaman kan?.

Mengabaikan para murid baru yang memandangnya kagum, Wonwoo pun memasuki ruang kelas barunya dengan santai. Santai yang sangat santai kalian tahu. Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin terburu-buru masuk kelas dan membuat tatapan para penggemarnya kecewa.

"Wonwoo-ah! Hei sebelah sini,duduk sebelah sini" baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di depan kelas, namanya sudah dipanggil oleh namja bersurai blonde. Bahkan dengan semangatnya namja itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo tentu saja menuruti panggilan namja itu.

"Wah aku sengaja datang pagi supaya dapat tempat strategis ini kau tahu haha" namja blonde itu menepuk bahu Wonwoo begitu namja emo tersebut duduk dibangkunya.

"Yah lumayanlah jadi aku tidak susah-susah mencari bangku lain. Tapi bukan kah kau suka duduk di bangku paling belakang Soonyoung-ah?" agak heran juga Wonwoo dengan kelakuan teman sebangkunya ini. Dari kelas satu,Soonyoung si namja blonde itu selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dan sekarang, bahkan ini kemajuan pesat. Soonyoung duduk dibangku nomor dua dari depan. Walaupun bukan bangku paling depan tapi tetap saja ini luar biasa.

"Hehe, kalau aku tetap berada dibelakang nanti aku tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan pacarku kan?" dengan jahilnya Soonyoung menyolek namja yang duduk sambil membaca buku dibangku depannya. Tapi tampaknya namja mungil itu tak menghiraukan Soonyoung, jangankan menengokan kepalanya bergerak saja tidak.

"Jihoonie~ jangan abaikan pacar tampanmu ini~" Soonyoung menyolek lagi dan disertai dengan suara yang aneh. Wonwoo merasa mual melihat wajah Soonyoung yang pura-pura merajuk itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dan duduk dengan tenang Soonyoung" namja mungil yang bernama Jihoon akhirnya bersuara dan tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya bahkan tidak dapat dikategorikan kalimat yang manis. Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo sudah tertawa terbahak melihat interaksi pasangan beda alam ini.

"Baiklah aku duduk dan diam baby, lihat kesini dong pastikan kalau cara dudukku sudah benar" Soonyoung benar-benar berniat menggoda Jihoon. Bahkan seringaian muncul di sela bibir Soonyoung. "Jihoonie baby~ pacarku yang imut-imut hei...Jihoonie ayolah tengokan kepala mungilmu baby" dan kalimat terakhir Soonyoung itu mampu membuat Jihoon menengokan kepalanya.

"Duduk. Diam. Menyentuhku sekali lagi habis riwayatmu Kwon" Singkat, padat, dan menusuk. Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon. Dan Soonyoung hanya nyengir dengan lebarnya mendapatkan respon dari pacarnya itu. Wonwoo benar-benar bingung dengan Soonyoung. Mendapatkan kalimat yang menusuk seperti itu dan Soonyoung malah nyengir dengan bahagianya.

"Terimakasih baby, aku senang mendengar kalimat manis dari bibirmu hehe...Sekarang aku sudah tenang. Ja, lanjutkan membaca bukumu sayang. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini" Soonyoung menopangkan kepalanya memandangi Jihoon. Jihoon hanya memutar matanya malas dan kembali ke posisi semula. Sedangkan Wonwoo, jangan ditanya lagi sekarang dia tengah bengong melihat tingkah Soonyoung yang sepertinya semakin parah.

Memilih mengabaikan Soonyoung yang masih betah memandangi Jihoon walau lebih tepatnya punggung Jihoon, Wonwoo memandang keluar jendela. Dan seketika pupilnya membesar dan senyuman manis tersungging dari bibirnya. Dari jendela itu Wonwoo mampu melihat segerombolan siswa kelas 3 sedang praktek pelajaran olahraga basket. Wonwoo merasa berterimakasih kepada Soonyoung karena tempat duduknya benar-benar strategis untuk melihat lapangan basket. Walaupun sepertinya bukan lapangan basket yang menjadi sasaran pandangan Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih Soonyoung-ah" nah kan tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Saking terpananya dengan pemandangan indah eoh, Jeon Wonwoo?

"Hah? Terimakasih apa? Hei, Jeon Wonwoo luruskan pandanganmu. Seonsaengnim sudah datang" Soonyoung menyikut perut Wonwoo. Dan tindakan Soonyoung tersebut mampu membawa Wonwoo kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dengan tidak rela Wonwoo meluruskan pandangannya ke depan kelas dan berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan indah di luar sana _. Ah, sayang sekali_ , pikir Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Dan didalam salah satu ruang kelas masih terdapat beberapa murid yang begitu sibuk mencatat tugas yang tertera dipapan tulis.

"Ah aku mulai lapar. Kenapa catatan ini terasa panjang sekali,sih. Kurasa aku tidak bakat dalam hal mencatat tugas seperti ini" seorang namja dengan _nametag_ Seokmin itu melepaskan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang lapar,Seokmin. Kerjakan saja supaya kita bisa cepat ke kantin" Seungkwan namja yang berada dibelakang Seokmin menyahuti keluhan teman barunya itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Seokmin, Seungkwan lebih memilih untuk ngebut catatannya daripada hanya menggerutu seperti Seokmin. Rasa laparnya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, ia ingin segera ke kantin dan menyantap beberapa porsi ramen.

"Akhirnya selesai" Seokmin menatap teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi serius mencatat. "Ayo ke kantin" teman sebangku Seokmin itu membereskan bukunya dan menatap Seokmin.

"Wah Kim Mingyu tangan kirimu hebat juga ya hahaha. Baiklah ayo kita meluncur sekarang" Seokmin langsung saja menegakkan badannya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan"

"Bukannya kau belum selesai mencatat? Sepertinya kau sedari tadi hanya menggerutu" Mingyu agak heran dengan Seokmin.

"Kau kan sudah selesai. Jadi untuk apa aku menulis lagi, nanti aku pinjam saja punyamu hehe" Seokmin hanya nyengir menanggapi Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu, namja tampan itu hanya menatap Seokmin datar. Sayangnya Seokmin tidak peduli ataupun terpesona dengan tatapan Mingyu.

"Nah selesai juga. Ayo pergi" Seungkwan yang sedari tadi berada didalam dunia mencatatnya langsung berdiri tegak. Alih-alih menunggu kedua temannya, lelaki manis ini malah langsung melesat menuju pintu. "Cepat anak-anak lambat" Seungkwan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mingyu dan Seokmin yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Seokmin, bukankah sedari tadi kita yang menunggu dia?" Mingyu berjalan beriringan dengan Seokmin hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah Gyu, biarkan dia berbahagia. Iya iya tuan Diva yang super cepat" Seokmin mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat wajah Seungkwan yang sepertinya mulai bete.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoonie baby makan sayurannya juga" Jihoon melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Soonyoung.

"Hei, Soonyoung. Kau juga seharusnya makan makananmu. Daritadi kau mengganggu Jihoon makan terus" Kali ini Junghan yang mengintrupsi ucapan Soonyoung. Junghan sebal sendiri melihat adik kelasnya ini daritadi mengomel. Persis seperti ibu yang mengomeli anaknya.

"Melihat Jihoonieku makan sudah membuatku kenyang hyung" oke Soonyoung mulai lagi.

"Biarkan saja Soonyoung, Junghan hyung. Dia tambah gila semenjak Jihoon menerima cintanya" Wonwoo menyumpitkan ramen kemulutnya. Dan Junghan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Beginilah suasana makan siang keempat pemuda ini. Tiga orang akan makan dengan tenang dan seorang lagi akan makan sambil mengomel tidak jelas. Ya itu Soonyoung. Memang diantara keempatnya Soonyounglah yang paling hyperaktif. Dan teman-temannya tidak pernah keberataan dengan itu. Bukankah memiliki teman semacam Soonyoung malah menyenangkan.

"Permisi sunbae, apa boleh kami duduk disini?" seorang namja yang sepertinya murid baru mengintrupsi kegiatan makan keempatnya. "Itu... tidak ada tempat lain yang kosong selain ini"

"Silahkan, duduk saja disini tidak masalah" Junghan yang menyahuti terlebih dahulu. Karena tentu saja ketiga temannya sudah sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"Terimakasih sunbae" namja itu langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Junghan. Diantara mereka berempat sepertinya hanya Junghan yang paling manusiawi. Ketiga sunbaenya yang lain tampak aneh menurutnya, apalagi yang berambut blonde.

"Kau pasti murid baru ya?" Junghan juga yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Ne, sunbaenim. Boo Seungkwan imnida" namja tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya

" Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu Seungkwan. Aku Junghan. Ah ini teman-teman sekaligus juga adik kelasku. Yang berambut blonde itu Soonyoung, didepannya itu Jihoon dan yang sedang asyik makan ramen itu Wonwoo" Junghan memperkenalkan ketiganya. "Mereka semua kelas 2 dan aku kelas 3"

"Bangapseumida Sunbaenim. Boo Seungkwan imnida" Seungkwan memperkenalkan diri kembali kepada ketiga sunbaenya. Meskipun respon yang diterima hanyalah anggukan kepala dari ketiganya. Poor Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan ini pesananmu" Seokmin datang membawakan pesanan Seungkwan dengan susah payah ke meja. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya Seokmin langsung saja mendudukan dirinya.

"Ah Seokmin akhirnya kau datang juga" liur Seungkwan rasanya sudah mau menetes begitu melihat dua porsi Jjajangmyeon didepannya. "Oh perkenalkan dirimu. Mereka ini para sunbae kita" Seungkwan langsung mempersiapkan sumpit untuk menyantap makanannya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Lee Seokmin imnida bangapseumida sunbaenim" Respon yang diterima Seokmin tak beda jauh dengan Seungkwan. Hanya Junghan yang terlihat menanggapinya. Untung saja Seokmin tak terlalu perduli. Tak berapa lama Mingyu datang dan bergabung dengan ketiganya. "Hei Mingyu ini para sunbae kita. Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Kim Mingyu imnida." Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Mingyu yang langsung mendudukan diri disampingnya. Tapi Mingyu seolah tidak peduli dan langsung melahap pesanannya. Sesungguhnya Mingyu ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo saat ini. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan setelah ini.

PLETAK. Semua mata dimeja itu menatap Wonwoo. Bahkan Soonyoung yang sedari tadi menatap Jihoon juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Ya, Wonwoo baru saja memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Aww appo hyung" Mingyu meringis mengusap kepalanya. Pukulan Wonwoo tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

"Hyung?" semua orang dimeja itu membeo mendengar Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan hyung. Bukan kah itu tidak sopan? Apalagi Wonwoo kan senior Mingyu.

"Dasar anak nakal. Apa begitu caramu memperkenalkan diri ke seniormu? Tidak sopan sekali. Dan panggil aku sunbae. Wonwoo sunbae" Wonwoo menceramahi Mingyu panjang lebar.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Sunbae yang lain saja tidak ada yang protes. Aku tidak mau Wonwoo hyung~ Aku lebih suka memanggil Wonwoo hyung~" Mingyu menjulurkan lidahnya. Wonwoo sudah akan memukul kepala Mingyu lagi tapi dengan cepat Mingyu menghindar. Wonwoo mendengus dan Mingyu tertawa melihat Wonwoo yang kesal.

"Errr, kalian saling kenal" Jihoon membuka suara. Agak heran juga melihat Wonwoo yang biasanya dingin menjadi begitu berisik ketika bersama murid baru itu.

"Tiang hitam ini tetanggaku. Dia memang tidak sopan seperti ini. Dari kecil selalu nakal dan cengeng. Padahal aku sudah mengajarinya agar bertingkah sopan tapi memang dasar si hitam ini nakal jadi beginilah" Wonwoo menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Wah sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Mingyu,Wonwoo-ah. Kau mendeskripsikannya dengan baik" Ganti Soonyoung menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kami memang dekat,sunbae. Bahkan kami sudah pernah saling menjilat" Mingyu berkata dengan santai sambil memasukan _sandwich_ kedalam mulutnya. Sontak kalimat ambigu Mingyu itu membuat semua yang ada dimeja itu bengong dan kaget. Bahkan Seungkwan sampai tersedak Jjajangmyeonnya. Untung Seokmin tanggap dan menyodorkan minuman ke Seungkwan.

"S-saling menjilat? M-maksudnya menjilat apa? Dan apa yang kalian jilat?" Junghan bertanya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dan kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar daari mulutnya?

"YAK YAK! KIM MINGYU! K-kau ini bilang apa hah!?" Wonwoo saat ini benar-benar bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Wajahnya sudah memerah bak tomat. Dia tahu Mingyu memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi ini sungguh sudah diluar dugaannya.

"Aaah aku semakin tidak mengerti topik ini. Aku butuh pencerahan" Junghan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi Mingyu pernah menjilat Wonwoo sunbae?" Seokmin bertanya dengan wajah yang sedikit emm mupeng mungkin. Dan Mingyu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan seringai dibibir tipisnya. "Woah daebak"

"Apanya yang pernah? Hei kalian jangan dengarkan perkataan si mesum ini. Aku tidak pernah dijilat ataupun menjilat oke" Wonwoo sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meluruskan semuanya. Bahkan dia sendiri saja tidak tau apa maksud Mingyu dengan menjilat ini.

"Kau lupa hyung? Dulu aku pernah menjilat punyamu dan kau gantian menjilat punyaku dilain waktu, ckck bagaimana kau lupa. Sampai sekarang kita kan sering melakukannya" Oke Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ditendangnya tulang kering Mingyu yang berada dibawah meja. "Ahh appo hyung! Astaga sakit sekali aduh aduuhh" Mingyu gantian mangusap kakinya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Mingyu. Arrgghh kau membuatku gila" Wonwoo meminum jus kotaknya. Sepertinya ia memang perlu minum untuk menetralkan adrenalinnya yang berpacu tidak jelas karena Mingyu.

"Aaah topik ini terlalu dewasa. Aku belum cukup umur untuk semua ini" Seungkwan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda tadi. Dua mangkuk Jjajangmyeonnya tidak pantas untuk diabaikan.

"Kim Mingyu cepat jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi? Bicara yang jujur, kalau kita tidak pernah menjilat atau apapun itu" kali ini sasaran Wonwoo beralih ke perut Mingyu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dicubitnya perut itu. Wonwoo tahu betul Mingyu paling sensitif jika perutnya dicubit. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Mingyu kesakitan.

'Aduh aduhh hyung aww... apanya yang diluruskan? Kita dari kecil kan memang saling menjilat es krim satu sama lain. Kau bahkan menjilat sampai habis es krimku kemarin" entah kenapa keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Wonwoo juga sudah melepaskan cubitannya dengan mulut melongo. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Semua ini membuatnya bingung dan merasa aneh.

Kriikk

Kriikk

Kriikk

Semua yang ada dimeja minus Mingyu tentu saja terpaku seketika. Otak mereka masing-masing dipaksa berpikir apa yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang sudah mereka pikirkan beberapa menit yang lalu tentang ehem-menjilat-ehem. Ketika otak mereka sudah _connect,_ mereka melayangkan tatapan datar kepada Mingyu. Kurang ajar sekali karena perkataan Mingyu mereka jadi berpikir yang iya-iya. Mingyu yang sadar akan situasi yang sepertinya tidak akan bagi untuk dirinya beranjak dengan pelan. Sisa _sandwich_ nya sudah ada ditangan.

"Emm sunbaenim sekalian sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kelas hehe" Mingyu segera beranjak setelah sebelumnya meminum jus kotak Wonwoo. "Selamat menikmati makan siang semuanya" Mingyu mengambil langkah seribu sebelum dirinya terkena lemparan benda tajam(?) dari rekan-rekannya.

Hening

Masih hening

"KIM MINGYU SIALANN!" dan benar saja meja yang sebelumnya penuh keheningan berubah menjadi heboh dan bahkan menjadi sorotan murid lainnya.

"Kapan aku bisa menjilatmu Jihoonie baby?" Soonyoung menopangkan kepalanya menatap Jihoon dengan ekspresi aneh.

Hening kembali. Semua mata tertuju pada Soonyoung.

Oke sepertinya objek lemparan benda tajam akan beralih ke Soonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

Huaaa apa ini. Sumpah ini gaje banget. Hiks pikiran author nista banget sumpah. Gatau kenapa malah ngetik barang kaya ginian/?. Tiba-tiba aja otak author kaya blank gitu pas ditengah-tengah tapi ini tangan malah ngetik terus. Mian mian mian mianhae typonya banyak banget ya ampun.

Meanienya juga kurang greget pasti ya. Maafkan sekali lagi, author ini banyak khilafnya huweee.

Tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca RnR juseyoooo


	3. Chapter 3

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author : tiannunna**

 **Cast** : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita.

 **Rating** : T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer** : Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning** : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU,TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sebagian siswa juga sudah melesat keluar untuk pulang. Wonwoo masih sibuk memberesakan bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Dilihat dari raut wajah, nampaknya Wonwoo tidak dalam kondisi mood yang baik.

"Jihoonie baby kita tetap pulang bersama ya" Soonyoung yang sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya menghampiri Jihoon yang masih sibuk memasukkan bukunya.

"Kau mau mengantarku dengan apa? Kau bilang motormu sedang di bengkel tadi pagi" seperti biasa Jihoon berbicara tanpa menatap Soonyoung. Mungkin sudah kebiasaaan atau memang saat ini Jihoon tengah serius menata bukunya.

"Kita kan bisa naik bus bersama baby. Lagipula mana tega aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Aku ini kan kekasih yang sangat perhatian" Soonyoung menepuk dadanya membanggakan diri sendiri. Jihoon memutar matanya malas.

"Terserahlah" Jihoon beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Ah pacarku memang yang terbaik" Soonyoung mengacak rambut Jihoon. Dan Jihoon nampak tidak menghindar. Sudah mulai jinak,eoh?

"Soonyoung ajak aku pulang bersama juga" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diabaikan sepasang kekasih ini mulai membuka suaranya.

"Eh kenapa memangnya? Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau selalu pulang sendirian" Soonyoung agak heran dengan Wonwoo saat ini.

"Apa kau sakit Wonwoo-ah?" gantian Jihoon yang bertanya. Setahunya Wonwoo selalu tidak mau diajak pulang bersamanya dan Soonyoung.

"Kalian berlebihan. Teman ingin pulang bersama kenapa pertanyaannya banyak sekali" Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Yasudahlah ayo kita pulang" tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Jihoon akhirnya mendahului kekasih dan temannya itu keluar kelas. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Ck rencana romantisku gagal" bisik Soonyoung. Tapi nyatanya bisikan itu terdengar juga oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak senang aku pulang bersama kalian?" Wonwoo menatap datar Soonyoung yang berjalan disampingnya. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian pacaran, tenang saja"

"Ehehe aku tidak bilang begitu. Jangan terlalu sensitif begitu Wonwoo-ah haha" Soonyoung menepuk bahu Wonwoo dan tertawa canggung. Wonwoo hanya mencebikan bibirnya mendengar alasan Soonyoung.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berjalan lebih cepat" Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Soonyoung dengan cepat menghampiri Jihoon. Wonwoo lebih memilih tetap dibelakang.

"Jangan terburu-buru baby, aku kan masih mau bersamamu" Soonyoung memeluk bahu Jihoon. Dan Jihoon tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Selamat Kwon Soonyoung, sekarang pacarmu yang imut ini sedang dalam _mode_ kalem. Soonyoung masih memeluk bahu Jihoon hingga sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Cukup dengan hal itu Soonyoung sudah merasa bahagia. Jarang-jarang bisa memeluk Jihoon begini.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang SoonHoon membalikkan badan ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Seketika wajahnya yang suram bertambah masam melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo masih menyimpan kesal akibat insiden ehem-menjilat-ehem yang diutarakan Mingyu tadi di kantin.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga hyung. Daritadi aku menunggumu" Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah ada didekatnya. Wonwoo hanya memicingkan matanya menatap Mingyu. Kemudian membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Mingyu dibelakang. "Hyung,tunggu!"

"Jangan mengikutiku. Sana pulang kau hitam" Mingyu tertawa mendapat respon bernada kesal dari Wonwoo.

"Aku memang mau pulang kok hyung" Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat menyamai langkah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang mengetahui hal itu manembah kecepatan kakinya. Tidak mau kalah, Mingyu juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aish" Wonwoo sudah bersiap akan berlari sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh Mingyu. "Lepaskan tanganmu Kim" Wonwoo masih berusaha menyentakkan tangan Mingyu. Tapi sayang tenaga Mingyu lebih kuat.

"Aku kan mau pulang bersamamu hyung. Karena itu kau harus berjalan berdampingan denganku" Mingyu masih mencekal tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya keluar gerbang. Wonwoo masih memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu." Wonwoo masih saja memberontak dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Berjalan berdua kan lebih bagus hyung. Supaya kau selamat sampai tujuan" Mingyu masih bersikeras memaksa Wonwoo berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan asal kau tahu. Aku mau naik bus bersama Jihoon dan Soonyoung" Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

"Buat apa naik bus? Rumahmu kan dekat hyung"

"Terserahku. Memangnya rumah dekat dilarang naik bus" Wonwoo mendengus mendengar perkataan Mingyu. "Lepaskan aku Mingyu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung pasti menungguku"

"Jihoon dan Soonyoung mana yang kau maksud?" Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo juga harus berhenti. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sepasang kekasih yang tadi berada didepannya. Tapi nihil, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah tidak terlihat.

"Kwon Soonyoung" Wonwoo menggeram. Dapat dipastikan kalau Soonyoung terlalu asik berpacaran dengan Jihoon dan melupakan Wonwoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya. _Akan kucekik kau besok Kwon_ , batin Wonwoo.

"Karena Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang kau maksud tidak ada, kau bisa pulang dengan Kim Mingyu yang tampan ini hyung. Ini kesempatan emas" Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo sekali lagi menghentakkan tangannya dan kali ini berhasil terlepas.

"Itu lebih tidak mau lagi" Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar mendapat respon yang menurutnya menggemaskan dari Wonwoo.

"Tidak jadi naik bus hyung?" Mingyu bertanya ketika Wonwoo tetap melanjutkan langkahnya padahal sudah sampai halte bus.

"Tidak jadi. Aku mau jalan kaki saja" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah Wonwoo yang sedari tadi bersikeras ingin naik bus? Dasar Jeon Wonwoo labil.

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat berdampingan dengan Wonwoo. Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo masih bersikeras tidak ingin berjalan dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo juga mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari Mingyu. Mingyu berhenti berjalan dan ditatapnya punggung Wonwoo yang berada agak tidak jauh didepannya. Bibir jokernya menunjukkan senyuman.

"Es krim" kalimat dari bibir Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat reaksi Wonwoo membuat seringai tipis terpatri dibibir Mingyu. "Aaah sepertinya aku butuh asupan es krim hari ini" Wonwoo sudah gelisah ketika mendengar kata es krim dari bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Oh apa ini dikantongku? Mmm sepertinya sebuah kertas" Mingyu merogoh kantong celananya. "Oh ternyata kupon makan es krim gratis" seketika Wonwoo memelototkan matanya. Dia ingin kupon itu juga.

"Ah ada dua kupon. Apa sebaiknya aku simpan untuk besok ya? Oh iya ini berlaku untuk hari ini saja. Sayang sekali" Mingyu masih asik bermonolog sambil memandangi kupon ditangannya. "Atau sebaiknya aku ajak Jungkook saja ya? Dia pasti senang"

"Jangan!" entah bagaimana tapi Wonwoo sekarang sudah ada didepan Mingyu. Bahkan tangannya kini ikut memegangi kupon yang dipegang Mingyu. "Ajak aku, Mingyu-ah"

Kupon makan es krim. Siapa yang tidak mau. Apalagi Jeon Wonwoo yang boleh disebut _Ice Cream Holic._ Apapun akan dilakukan demi makanan manis kesukaannya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya? Kau kan bilang tidak mau pulang bersamaku hyung" Mingyu tengah menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Wonwoo sekarang ini. Wonwoo masih memegangi kupon tersebut walaupun Mingyu berusaha menariknya.

"Apakah tadi aku bilang begitu? Kau pasti salah dengar. Kalau aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu pasti aku sekarang sudah sampai dirumah" Wonwoo mengeluarkan segala alasan demi kupon es krim itu. Tapi ternyata Mingyu tetap berusaha menarik kupon yang dipegang erat Wonwoo. "Mingyu-ah ajak aku ya" Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mingyu. Tatapan matanya langsung mengenai mata Mingyu.

DEGG DEGG DEGG

"Baiklah" kupon itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Wonwoo. Mingyu terpaku melihat wajah Wonwoo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya bahkan terasa meloncat-loncat didalam sana. Ditambah aegyo yang entah sengaja atau tidak Wonwoo perlihatkan. Itu semakin melemahkan pertahanan Mingyu.

"Yes. Ayo cepat kita berangkat" Wonwoo bersorak kegirangan. Tapi sepertinya Mingyu masih belum kembali ke dalam keadaan normal. Dia masih terpaku ditempatnya. "Ayo Mingyu. Aku tidak mau kehabisan es krimnya" Wonwoo yang tidak tahan menarik tangan Mingyu.

Tidak sadarkah kau Jeon Wonwoo. Yang membuat seorang Kim Mingyu terpaku adalah dirimu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung mana Wonwoo?" Jihoon bertanya pada Soonyoung ketika mereka sudah didalam bus.

"Eh? Sepertinya tadi ada dibelakangku" Soonyoung celingukan mencari keadaan Wonwoo yang entah sejak kapan tidak ada dibelakangnya.

"Tadi kapan Soonyoung?" Jihoon memicingkan matanya menatap Soonyoung.

"Tadi ketika... tadi..." Soonyoung tampak mengingat kembali kapan ia yakin Wonwoo dibelakangnya. "Tadi saat di gerbang sekolah"

"Yak! Soonyoung kenapa kau meninggalkannya disana? Dan kau baru sadar sekarang" Jihoon memukul lengan Soonyoung.

"Aww sakit baby... kupikir dia tadi dibelakang kita. Dan kau juga tidak menyadarinya kan tadi? Jadi tidak sepenuhnya karena aku baby" Soonyoung mencoba membela diri.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan aku? Jadi Wonwoo tertinggal karena aku? Itu maksudmu Kwon Soonyoung?!" Habislah kau Soonyoung. Kata-katamu sepertinya tidak tepat. Jihoon akan merajuk sebentar lagi.

"Bukan baby bukan begitu maksudku" Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan Jihoon. Sekarang semua mata menatap kearahnya dan Jihoon. Suara Jihoon yang keras tentu saja menarik perhatian orang sekitar.

"Siapa suruh kau memelukku daritadi hah?! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo karena perbuatanmu juga Soonyoung! Dan kau bilang bahwa tidak sepenuhnya salahmu?!" sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar kesal hingga meledak seperti sekarang. Bahkan Jihoon sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan Soonyoung semakin gelagapan ketika semua orang di bus itu berbisik sambil menatapnya. _Ini memalukan_ , pikirnya.

"T-tidak tidak baby. Ini karena salahku. Iya salahku kan? Sekarang tenang dan duduklah baby. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Wonwoo ya?" Jihoon tampak menurut dan membiarkan Soonyoung menariknya untuk duduk kembali. Walaupun wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekesalan. Itu lebih baik daripada harus dilihat orang-orang kan. Soonyoung bernapas lega.

"Cepat kirim pesannya ke Wonwoo. Tanyakan apa dia sudah sampai dirumah" Jihoon kembali mengomel.

"I-iya baby ini aku kirim" Soonyoung hanya bisa menurut dengan kekasih mungilnya ini. Jihoon dalam mood buruk bukanlah sesuatau yang menyenangkan.

Hilang sudah rencana Soonyoung untuk bermesraan dengan Jihoon seperti di drama-drama yang dilihat eommanya. Bukannya romantis, bahkan nasib yang dialaminya sangat tragis. Poor Soonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah akhirnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Di kafe es krim yang sedari tadi Wonwoo idamkan. Lihatlah betapa bersemangatnya pemuda emo itu menyantap es krimnya. Jangan menghitung berapa banyak es krim yang sudah dimakannya. Kapan lagi bisa makan es krim sebanyak ini dan gratis, pikirnya.

"Hyung pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak akan meminta es krimmu" Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang begitu bernafsu menyantap es krimnya.

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi" hanya itu tanggapan Wonwoo. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

"Baiklah baiklah tuan es krim. Tapi perhatikan cara makanmu itu" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu sebentar. _Kenapa dengan cara makanku_ , mungkin begitu arti tatapan Wonwoo. "Bagaimana murid SMA bisa makan seperti anak SD begini?" tangan Mingyu terulur untuk membersihkan bibir Wonwoo yang belepotan es krim.

Wonwoo terpaku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Mingyu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Mingyu sendiri, jangan tanyakan lagi. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang melihat mata Wonwoo yang mengerjap lucu. Setelah berhasil menetralkan jantungnya Mingyu bermaksud menarik tangannya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo membuatnya harus mendapat serangan jantung ringan lagi.

"Sayang hehe" Dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Wonwoo memperlihatkan senyumnya. Wonwoo tidak menyadari ekspresi Mingyu dan memakan lagi es krimnya.

Mingyu memperhatikan jempolnya yang baru saja dijilat Wonwoo. Ya dijilat. Dan ya, oleh Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan hanya dijilat bahkan Wonwoo sempat menghisapnya kecil untuk memastikan tidak ada sisa es krim di jempol Mingyu.

"Hei kenapa?" Wonwoo menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Mingyu. "Kau jijik tanganmu kujilat? Hm padahal saat kecil kau juga sering menjilat tanganku" Wonwoo mendengus melihat Mingyu yang menatap jempolnya sedari tadi.

"Ini bersihkan jempolmu" Wonwoo menyerahkan tissu kepada Mingyu. Mingyu yang tersadar hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah tidak usah hyung. Tidak apa-apa" Mingyu mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan memasukkan beberapa sendok es krim kemulutnya. Bukannya hilang sekarang ia malah terbatuk karena tersedak es krim. Wonwoo tertawa keras melihat Mingyu tersedak.

"Hahaha sekarang siapa yang seperti anak kecil eoh? Makanya jangan mengatai aku sembarangan" Mingyu mendengus. Dia tersedak karena Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo bahkan tidak merasa bersalah.

"Jangan mengataiku anak kecil kalau kau juga sama saja hyung" Mingyu kembali memakan es krimnya. Kali ini dengan baik-baik saja. Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan melanjutkan aktifitas memakan es krimnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aaah aku kenyang sekali" Wonwoo meletakkan sendok es krimnya. "Tapi ini masih sedikit lagi. Apa tidak bisa dibungkus dan dibawa pulang saja" dasar Wonwoo. Sudah diberi gratis dan bisa makan sepuasnya kau masih minta untuk dibawa pulang.

"Kau sudah makan banyak hyung. Jangan berpikir ingin tambah lagi. Kita harus segera pulang" Mingyu menenteng tasnya bersiap meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Tapi Wonwoo tampak belum ingin beranjak. Bahkan Wonwoo masih berusaha memasukkan sisa es krimnya kemulut. "Ya ampun Wonwoo hyung" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar berdiri.

"Es krimku masih sedikit lagi Mingyu. Tunggu dulu" Mingyu harus berusaha lebih kuat untuk menarik Wonwoo yang belum bisa meninggalkan es krimnya. Setelah berdiri, Mingyu langsung membawa Wonwoo keluar.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan. Mingyu menyamai langkah Wonwoo yang tampak tidak bernafsu untuk berjalan lagi. Efek kekenyangan. Langkahnya terseok-seok, Wonwoo ingin duduk sekarang juga. Benar saja dia langsung terduduk begitu merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan.

Mingyu yang menyadari Wonwoo tak berjalan disampingnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya Wonwoo tengah terduduk ditengah jalan. Untung saja jalanan sepi jadi Mingyu tidak perlu khawatir kalau Wonwoo tertabrak kendaraan lewat. Dihampirinya Wonwoo yang tampak terduduk sambil mengelus perut.

"Tidak mau berjalan lagi hyung?" Mingyu berjongkok didepan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi kita harus segera pulang hyung" Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi Mingyu. Aku mau tidur disini sebentar" Wonwoo sudah bersiap membaringkan tubuhnya dijalanan sebelum Mingyu menangkap tubuhnya dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Kita harus segera pulang ini sudah malam" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mingyu melepas tas dipunggungnya dan memakainya didepan. Sepertinya ia harus menggendong Wonwoo sampai kerumah. Mau bagaimana lagi Wonwoo sudah tidak berdaya begini.

"Ayo naik hyung" Mingyu memposisikan punggungnya didepan Wonwoo. Wonwoo berdecak dan memukul punggung Mingyu keras. "Aduh kenapa dipukul lagi sih hyung?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sebal. Sekarang apalagi sih salahnya.

"Aku tidak suka digendong dibelakang" Oke Mingyu lupa dengan hal itu. "Kalau aku ditangkap hantu dari belakang kau mau tanggung jawab" alasan yang lucu untuk seorang remaja seperti Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu yang memang sudah tau alasan Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah sekarang ayo naik" Mingyu merubah posisinya dan kembali memakai tasnya dipunggung. Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menyambut Mingyu. Dan HUPP... Wonwoo sudah berada didalam gendongan Mingyu. Tangannya memeluk leher Mingyu. Kepalanya disandarkan dibahu Mingyu.

"Astaga kau bertambah berat hyung" Wonwoo yang mendengar perkataaan Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau harus diet kalau mau kugendong lagi hyung" ucapan terakhir Mingyu berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang menggigit bahunya kencang.

"Arrrgghh sakit hyung aduh" Mingyu sampai oleng karena sakit dibahunya.

"Jangan mengataiku lagi" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sebentar dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Mingyu. Mingyu memilih diam. Dia tidak mau kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya akan berbuah kekerasan lagi.

Hanya keheningan yang menjadi latar belakang perjalanan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Lebih tepatnya perjalanan Mingyu mengendong Wonwoo. Wonwoo sudah tertidur dibahu Mingyu dan Mingyu sendiri memilih diam mendengarkan deru nafas Wonwoo. Meskipun menggendong Wonwoo merepotkan tapi Mingyu menikmatinya. Ah sudah sampai didepan rumah Wonwoo. Untung saja Mingyu sadar dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyung...Wonwoo hyung. Hei kita sudah sampai" Mingyu menggerakan bahunya perlahan dan berhasil. Wonwoo sudah membuka matanya. Tapi bukannya bangun dan turun Wonwoo kembali menutup matanya.

"Hyung jangan tertidur lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badanmu" Wonwoo menggeram mendengar ucapan Mingyu, tapi tetap tidak membuka matanya. Mingyu terpaksa menurunkan Wonwoo dan menegakkan tubuh namja itu.

"Hei buka matamu hyung" ditepuk-tepuk pipi Wonwoo agar segera tersadar. Wonwoo yang dipaksa terbangun menggeram sekali lagi dan membuka matanya. Dia menatap sekeliling. Benar, ini sudah didepan rumahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih ataupun selamat tinggal, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat bagaimana lucunya Wonwoo yang berjalan terseok-seok. Nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Begitu Wonwoo menghilang dibalik pintu, barulah Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya sendiri yang hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap kembali jempolnya yang sempat dijilat Wonwoo tadi. Dadanya berdegup kencang lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hyung? Aku sekarang benar-benar gila karenamu" Mingyu mencium jempolnya lama dan tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah menggemaskan Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Apa ini? Sekali lagi chap yang nista tercipta dari tangan author abal ini. Greget sendiri masa ngetiknya. Ini Wonwoo dibuat kaya gitu berlebihan ga? Atau gue ngetinya terlalu alay ya? Tapi ini diluar kendali. Tangan gue yang udah nista dengan sendirinya ngajak nistain orang, mana yang dinistain Wonwoo lagi /pelukWonwoo. Salah gue sendiri sih bukannya ngerjain tugas yang numpuk malah ngetik ff. Maafkeun daku bapak dosen/flying kiss

Maaf ya kalo chap ini ngga memuaskan dan banyak typo hiks. Author lagi belajar menjadi yang lebih baik lagi ceilah. Dan maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan ataupun maksa ya hehe

Thanks yang udah review. Kalian penyemangat buat author. Maaf belom dibales yak, ini ffn di pc author kadang kaga mau dibuka. Manja beud emang hmz.

Chap depan...hahh agak berat kalo mau munculin ayang Seungcheol tapi bagaimana lagi... ini tuntutan profesi/? Seungcheol juga udah terlanjur tanda tangan kontrak. Oke semoga gue kuat menahan segala cobaan ini.

Udah terlanjur baca? Review juseyooo


	4. Chapter 4

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating :** T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIIING

Sesosok pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu masih bergelung diselimutnya langsung membuka mata. Suara alarm yang memang disetelnya semalam berhasil menariknya dari alam mimpi. Dengan sigap disingkapnya selimut yang menemani tidurnya untuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Mingyu-ya…" Ny Kim membuka pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya. Niat awal untuk membangunkan puteranya yang tampan. Namun sepertinya alarm menggantikan tugasnya pagi ini. Ny Kim menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Memilih menunggu putera tampannya diruang makan untuk sarapan.

Mingyu selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya. Mematut dirinya dicermin dan menyisir rambut seperlunya serta memakai sedikit gel rambut untuk menambah poin lebih pada rambutnya. Membenarkan seragamnya untuk memastikan kerapiannya.

"Siapa yang mampu menolak pesonamu ,Kim Mingyu?" Mingyu tersenyum miring menatap bayangannya dicermin. "Kau terlalu tampan " Setelah puas mengagumi wajahnya, Mingyu mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengayunkan kaki menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi chagiya" Ny Kim tersenyum menatap anaknya yang sudah rapi menuruni tangga.

"Pagi eomma" Mingyu mencium pipi eommanya begitu sampai di meja makan. Senyuman sedari tadi masih bertengger dibibirnya.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi, Mingyu-ya? Kau mau berangkat bersama appa lagi?" Tn Kim menatap anaknya bingung. Seingatnya kemarin anaknya tersebut bilang bahwa hari ini Mingyu tidak perlu berangkat lebih awal untuk kegiatan orientasi murid baru. Lantas kenapa sepagi ini Mingyu sudah bangun bahkan sudah rapi dengan tas yang tersampir dipunggungnya.

"Tidak appa aku hanya terlalu bersemangat hari ini hehe" Mingyu memasukan potongan roti yang disiapkan eommanya ke mulut.

"Kau mau berangkat dengan Wonwoo hari ini?" Mingyu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan eommanya,sedangkan mulutnya masih terus mengunyah roti isi yang sekarang tinggal setengah. Wah kekuatan gigi Mingyu patut diacungi jempol.

"Pantas saja kau begitu semangat, ternyata itu alasannya" Ny Kim tersenyum menatap Mingyu sambil menuangkan susu ke gelas puteranya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Wonwoo?" Tn Kim menyesap teh hangatnya sambil menatap istrinya heran. Apa hubungannya Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang bangun pagi, pikirnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada puteramu yang tampan ini" Ny Kim mengacak rambut Mingyu gemas. Sedangkan Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eomma, rambut tampanku~ astaga aku butuh cermin" Mingyu menggerutu dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Tentu saja untuk menata kembali rambutnya yang tadi diacak sang eomma. Ny Kim hanya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Tingkah Mingyu yang seperti tadi mengingatkanku ketika remaja dulu" Tn Kim yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan Mingyu bergumam.

"Waktu remaja mana yang kau maksud,yeobo?" Ny Kim terkekeh menyahuti gumaman suaminya.

"Eomma, Appa aku berangkat sekarang" Mingyu turun dengan sedikit berlari dan menghampiri eomma dan appanya yang masih dimeja makan. Diambilnya segelas susu yang tadi dituangkan Ny Kim, dan dalam sekali teguk susu tersebut sudah ada didalam perut Mingyu semua. "Aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati dijalan chagi" dan perkataan Ny Kim tak terjawab oleh Mingyu karena puteranya sudah melesat keluar. Ny Kim menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah tingkah Mingyu persis seperti dulu ketika aku mengenalmu yeobo" Tn Kim sedari tadi terdiam ternyata tengah mengingat masa remajanya.

"Ketika mengenalku?" Ny Kim beranjak dan membereskan meja makan. "Jika maksudmu ketika jatuh cinta, itu benar sekali yeobo"

"Jadi Mingyu sedang jatuh cinta?" Tn Kim membeo ditempatnya. "Tapi dengan siapa?"

"Iya seperti itulah, lagipula memang sudah waktunya dia merasakan cinta. Kenapa bertanya? Kukira kau sudah tahu orangnya yeobo" Ny Kim terkekeh.

"Apa mungkin orang itu…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo hyung….Wonwoo hyung…" dan disinilah sekarang Mingyu. Didalam kamar Wonwoo dan berusaha membangunkan pemuda emo tersebut. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menggeliat dan tidak bermaksud untuk membuka matanya. Mingyu terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana Mingyu-ya?" Eomma Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamar putera sulungnya itu. Bukan apa, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sejak Mingyu meminta izin membangunkan Wonwoo tapi putera kesayangannya itu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Tidak berhasil ahjumma" Ny Jeon menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Haaaahh anak ini memang susah dibangunkan. Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan cara terakhir" Ny Kim tersenyum mengerikan. Mingyu yang melihat senyuman tersebut hanya bergidik ngeri. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Ny Jeon selanjutnya lebih membuatnya ngeri dan syok berat.

"Awwww eoomaa aduh" Wonwoo langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Diusapnya pantat yang menjadi sasaran eommanya tadi.

"Cepat mandi. Dan ajak Mingyu sarapan kebawah. Cepat" sekali lagi Ny Jeon menepuk pantat Wonwoo dengan keras.

"Iya Iya aku mandi" dengan langkah malas Wonwoo menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Lain kali kalau ingin membangunkan Wonwoo lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan tadi Mingyu-ya" Ny Jeon tersenyum kepada Mingyu dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan yang tertunda akibat membangunkan Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih terpaku ditempatnya. Adegan membangunkan Wonwoo tadi masih terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Bukan terkejut akan sikap ganas Ny Jeon karena Mingyu sudah hapal dengan sifat eomma Wonwoo tersebut. Tapi pada adegan mencubit ehem-pantat-ehem Wonwoo. Dengan jelas Mingyu dapat melihat bongkahan kenyal milik Wonwoo ketika adegan vulgar tadi terjadi. Meski hanya sebentar tapi hal tersebut mampu membuat Mingyu syok dan berdebar. Mungkin ketika kecil Mingyu tak masalah melihat bagian itu, tapi entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi panas ketika melihat bagian belakang Wonwoo. Dan sejak kapan pantat Wonwoo menjadi sekenyal itu? Apa daridulu memang sekenyal itu? Mingyu menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran aneh diotaknya.

"Yak Kim Mingyu! Kau masih disitu?" suara Wonwoo dari dalam kamar mandi menyadarkan Mingyu.

"N-Nde hyung ada apa?" Mingyu berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh.

"Tolong ambilkan handukku. Aku lupa membawanya" Mingyu mengedarkan matanya dan menemukan handuk Wonwoo di sudut ruangan.

"Hyung ini handuknya" Mingyu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Wonwoo. Tak lama pintu terbuka sedikit dan kepala Wonwoo muncul dari celah pintu.

"Terimakasih" Wonwoo tersenyum dan menyambar handuknya. Setelah memakai handuk, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari.

"Eh kau masih disini Mingyu-ah? Kau tidak ada acara orientasi lagi?" Wonwoo mengambil seragamnya dari dalam lemari dan bersiap memakainya.

"Anu itu acaranya tidak sepagi biasanya hyung" Mingyu menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemana saja, asalkan tidak kearah Wonwoo yang tanpa sungkan berganti pakaian padahal dirinya sedang berada disitu. Meskipun dalam posisi memunggungi Mingyu, tapi tetap saja punggung Wonwoo yang putih mulus itu tampak menggoda Mingyu.

"Oh baguslah aku jadi ada teman ke sekolah pagi ini" Wonwoo memakai atasan seragamnya. Dan ketika Wonwoo melepaskan handuknya untuk memakai celana, Mingyu dengan segera beranjak dan melesat keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

"Loh kemana si hitam tadi?" Wonwoo baru menyadari bahwa Mingyu sudah tak berada dikamarnya lagi setelah selesai memakai celananya. "Wah cepat sekali"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku berangkat sendiri dari sini hyung" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Wonwoo yang sudah tahu kebiasaan adiknya tampak acuh dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Eh kenapa disini? Sekolahmu pindah didaerah sini Kookie-ya?" Mingyu yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping Jungkook keheranan.

"Aniya hyung. Aku mau berangkat dengan temanku. Biasanya kami bertemu disini" Jungkook menjelaskan. Dan apa itu, Mingyu melihat wajah Jungkook agak bersemu ketika mengatakannya.

"Kim Mingyu ayo cepat. Atau kutinggal kau" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan memanggil Mingyu yang berada agak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Iya hyung sebentar. Baiklah, hyung duluan. Sampaikan salamku pada pacarmu ya" Mingyu mengerlingkan matanya kearah Jungkook. Jungkook terperangah dan membelalakan matanya. Bagaimana Mingyu tau kalau Jungkook menunggu pacarnya? Mungkin itu isi pikiran Jungkook. Mingyu terkekeh dan berlari menyusul Wonwoo.

Jungkook terpaku ditempatnya. Warna merah muda mulai merambat ke pipinya. Bagaimana ini, Jungkook sangat malu ketika Mingyu menyinggung pacarnya.

"Kookie…" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya mendengar orang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Eh kenapa wajahmu? Kau demam?" orang tersebut memegang kening Jungkook. Dan hasilnya bukan warna merah muda yang menghiasi pipi Jungkook, melainkan warna merah tua yang menandakan sang pemilik tengah malu yang sangat malu. Pemuda disampingnya tersenyum.

"A-aniya hyung ayo berangkat" Jungkook menundukan wajahnya dan menarik tangan orang disampingnya.

"Ahahaha kenapa menundukan wajahmu? Padahal aku suka melihat wajah malu-malu Kookie" pemuda itu mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"TaeTae Hyung~ menyebalkan" Jungkook mencubit pemuda yang dipanggilnya TaeTae Hyung itu. Dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo berhenti disitu!" Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan gerbang ketika suara Soonyoung menyapa gendang telinga mereka. Dari arah belakang tampak Soonyoung berjalan sendirian dengan beberapa kantung keresek ditangannya.

"Hyung aku duluan ke kelas. Nanti kita pulang bersama lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku oke" Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Hei bantu aku membawa ini" Soonyoung tampak kesusahan membawa beberapa kantung yang entah berisi apa. Wonwoo hanya menaikan alisnya. Tanda tidak mau mungkin. "Ya gara-gara kau aku harus membawa ini sendirian tau" Soonyoung membalas tatapan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa karena aku?" Wonwoo tak habis pikir. Dirinya baru saja sampai disekolah dan Soonyoung sudah seenaknya menyalahkan dirinya.

"Karena kau pulang sendirian kemarin, semalaman aku harus membujuk Jihoonieku tau. Dan kenapa semalam kau tidak membaals pesanku" Soonyoung menceritakan kisah mengenaskannya.

"Aku pulang sendirian? Bukannya kau yang terlalu asyik bemesraan dengan Jihoon dan mengabaikanku" Wonwoo memasang wajah datar. "Semalam aku ketiduran dan ponselku baru kunyalakan tadi pagi" Wonwoo meninggalkan Soonyoung.

"Yak! Wonwoo-ah bantu aku membawa ini ,hei" Soonyoung berjalan tergopoh mengikuti Wonwoo.

"Tidak mau. Hitung-hitung itu poin balas dendamku karena kau tinggalkan kemarin" Wonwoo berjalan tak acuh meninggalkan Soonyoung dibelakang yang Nampak kesusahan.

"Yak jangan begitu Wonwoo-ah" tapi sayang Wonwoo tidak mau mendengar Soonyoung. "Astaga kenapa kesialan ini tidak juga berakhir" Ingin rasanya Soonyoung membanting kantung keresek yang dibawanya ini kelantai. Tapi niatnya diurungkan tatkala melihat Jihoon yang baru saja keluar dari kelas dan menghampirinya.

"Berikan padaku kalau kau keberatan" Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh tidak perlu baby, aku kuat kok. Lagipula hanya sampai ke kelas kan hehe tidak usah" Soonyoung menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. Tak mungkin dia memberikan kantung itu ke Jihoon dan melihat kekasih imutnya itu kesusahan.

"Kau kelihatan kerepotan biar kubawa sedikit. Ini semua kan milikku" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Soonyoung, Jihoon mengambil beberapa kantung ditangan Soonyoung. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Soonyoung yang masih dibelakangnya. Soonyoung terdiam begitu melihat Jihoon mendekat. Dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan Jihoon lakukan padanya. Toh sudah biasa kan.

"Terimakasih Soonyoungie" Jihoon mengecup pipi Soonyoung sebentar dan berlari membawa kantung ditangannya ke kelas. Sedangkan soonyoung, dia masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Itu tadi…" Soonyoung memegang pipinya yang baru saja dikecup Jihoon. Senyuman lebar langsung tersungging dibibirnya. Ini kejadian langka semenjak mereka berpacaran. Ditegapkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan semangat menuju kelas sambil bernyanyi tidak jelas. "Jihoonie baby aku mencintaimu~ sayangku kasihku Jihoonie~" semua kesialan Soonyoung sepertinya sudah terbayar hari ini. Moodnya menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoonie baby ayo kita ke kantin" Soonyoung menopangkan dagunya memandangi Jihoon yang tengah sibuk membagikan buah jeruk yang dibawanya kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Iya iya sebentar lagi ini selesai" setelah semua temannya sudah menerima jeruk tersebut Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya. Soonyoung pun juga ikut menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tapi aku harus mengantarkan jeruk ini ke kelas Junghan hyung"

"Ini waktunya istirahat baby, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena telat makan oke" Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon untuk segera ke kantin.

"Tapi bagaimana jeruk untuk Junghan hyung? Kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya di kantin hari ini Soonyoung" Jihoon ingat jika Junghan mempunyai jadwal tambahan hari ini sehingga jam istirahatnya lebih awal dan pulang lebih petang. Tentu tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu denga Junghan hari ini.

"Kita titipkan saja kepada Wonwoo" Soonyoung memutuskan dengan seenaknya sendiri. Wonwoo hanya membelalakan matanya. "Tolong ya Wonwoo-ah, aku harus segera mengantarkan Jihoonie makan" belum sempat memprotes Wonwoo sudah ditinggalkan oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aish dasar menyebalkan. Memangnya aku tidak butuh makan juga" mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus megantarkan jeruknya. Dia tidak siap mendengar omelan Soonyoung yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan omelan eommanya.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruang kelas Junghan. Sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo, kelas-kelas tampak hening. Bukan karena tak berpenghuni, melainkan semua penghuninya yang terdiri dari kelas 3 nampak serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru didepan kelas. Begitu sampai didepan kelas Junghan, Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Agak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah didalam sana sedang berjalan kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti kelas yang lainnya atu tidak. Ketika sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, secara kebetulan pintu itu terbuka. Pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat Wonwoo kenal.

"Eh? Kau siswa kelas 2 kan?" pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Wonwoo. "Apa kau tersesat? Semua kelas disini untuk kelas 3 loh"

"T-Tidak sunbae…itu aku ingin bertemu dengan Junghan hyung eh Junghan sunbae maksudku" Wonwoo tergagap menjawab pertanyaan sunbaenya itu.

"Oh Junghan, dia sedang belajar didalam. Mau aku panggilkan?" pemuda itu masuk kembali kedalam kelas begitu Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya dan menghampiri Junghan yang tengah sibuk dengan buku ditangannya. Ternyata kelas Junghan sedang tidak ada guru dan semua penghuninya tengah sibuk belajar sendiri. Itulah sibuknya jika sudah tingkat 3. Wonwoo mengamati pemuda yang tadi bertemu dengannya sedang berbicara dengan Junghan.

"Wonwoo-ah…" Junghan berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. "Tumben sekali kau kesini. Ada apa?"

"Ini hyung aku disuruh Jihoon mengantarkan sesuatu untukmu" Wonwoo menyodorkan kantung yang ada ditangannya. "Nenek Jihoon yang dari Jeju kemarin datang berkunjung dan membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak"

"Waahh oleh-oleh ya?" pemuda yang bertemu dengan Wonwoo tadi tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disamping Junghan.

"Iya oleh-oleh dan itu artinya kau tidak boleh minta Seungcheol" Junghan menjauhkan kantungnya ketika melihat gelagat teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya akan minta bagian dari oleh-olehnya.

"Jangan pelit begitu Junghan-ah" Seungcheol memajukan bibirnya. Wonwoo harus menahan napasnya melihat Seungcheol bertingkah begitu. Wonwoo tampaknya sangat mengagumi sunbaenya ini.

"Bilang kepada dia kalau kau ingin minta. Ini kan yang membawakan dirinya" Junghan menunjuk Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Seungcheol. Wonwoo terkejut ketika Seungcheol menatapnya tepat dimata. Jantungnya serasa mau rontok.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku boleh kan minta sedikit oleh-oleh untuk Junghan pelit itu?" Wonwoo membelalakan matanya ketika Seungcheol memegang tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengiba. Dan sejak kapan Seungcheol tahu namanya?. "Boleh kan boleh kan?"

"B-Boleh sunbae. Lagipula itu juga bukan milikku" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dengan tidak sopannya di kedua pipinya.

"Yes" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Junghan lagi, Seungcheol langsung merebut kantung ditangan Junghan. "Wah jeruk! Pas sekali aku sedang kekurangan vitamin C" Seungcheol mengambil beberapa jeruk dan memakannya.

"Yak! Kembalikan. Kau mengambil terlalu banyak" Junghan memukul lengan Seungcheol. Tapi tampaknya Seungcheol tidak peduli dan tetap memakan jeruknya.

"Aku kan hanya membantumu menghabiskannya. Lagipula makan terlalu banyak jeruk tidak baik untukmu. Bukan begitu Wonwoo-ah?" Junghan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Lagipula kau bisa tambah gendut kalau makan terlalu banyak" Junghan membelalakan matanya. Dia sudah akan memukul Seungcheol sebelum pemuda tampan itu lebih dulu melarikan diri ke kelas.

"Seungcheol! Kesini kau biar aku urut usus diperutmu" Junghan mengejar Seungcheol kedalam kelas. Dan terjadilah adegan kejar mengejar ala India didalam kelas tersebut.

"Eh, Wonwoo-ah terimakasih jeruknya ya dan sampaikan terimakasihku pada Jihoon juga" Meskipun sedang emosi mengejar Seungcheol setidaknya Junghan masih sadar dengan keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Haha iya hyung" Wonwoo tertawa melihat bagaimana Seungcheol yang terus berusaha mengganggu Junghan yang emosinya tidak stabil itu.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas Junghan dan berjalan menuju kantin.

'Seungcheol sunbae tahu namaku. Seungcheol sunbae memegang tanganku' pikiran itu terus berdengung diotak Wonwoo. Dan itu mungkin penyebab dirinya tersenyum aneh sepanjang perjalanan dan menjadi perhatian murid lain yang sedang lewat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoonie baby kenapa sayurnya selalu kau sisihkan sih. Sayur itu baik untukmu. Supaya kulitmu tidak terlihat pucat seperti mayat begini" Soonyoung kelabakan begitu melihat Jihoon tidak menyentuh samasekali sayur yang ada dipiringnya. Jihoon tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau saja yang makan" tak disangka Jihoon malah menyumpitkan sayur dipiringnya kedepan mulut Soonyoung.

"Eh?" Soonyoung masih menatap tangan Jihoon yang terulur kearahnya. Jihoonienya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang arghhh menurut Soonyoung minta diculik

"Aku tidak mau sayurnya. Makan sayurnya untukku Soonyoungie" Jihoon mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Meskipun dengan wajah datar ala-ala Jihoon tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kadar keimutannya.

"Baiklah baiklah akan aku makan semuanya asalkan disuapi Jihoonie baby" Soonyoung menerima suapan Jihoon dan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hilang. Jihoon hanya tertawa geli dan melanjutkan suapannya ke Soonyoung.

"Seungkwan-ah kau benar tidak ingin pindah tempat? Aku agak sedih disini" eh, ternyata ada makhluk lain yang duduk dimeja SoonHoon yang entah sudah berapa lama terabaikan.

"Jangan bicara denganku. Bicara dengan Mingyu sana" Seungkwan tetap melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan aura lovey dovey yang menguar dengan deras disampingnya.

"Sudahlah Seokmin. Lagipula kau mau pindah kemana lagi? Tempat lain juga penuh" Mingyu akhirnya menyahuti Seokmin yang sedari tadi mengeluh.

"Kemana saja asalkan tidak ada dua makhluk beda alam yang bermesraan" Seokmin menundukan kepalanya begitu Soonyoung menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ehem lagipula Wonwoo sunbae juga tidak ada disini" Seokmin berdehem menetralkan suaranya.

"Selamat siang semuanya hoho" panjang umur Jeon Wonwoo. Baru saja Seokmin menyebut namanya dan orangnya sudah ada disini.

"Hyung kau darimana saja? Kau sudah makan? Sebentar lagi bel masuk hyung" Mingyu langsung menyerang Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan dan menarik pemuda emo itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh, Mingyu! Tetanggaku yang tampan" Wonwoo tersenyum aneh sambil menepuk pipi Mingyu. "Aku belum makan tapi entah kenapa aku sudah kenyang hehe" Mingyu mengeryit heran melihat sikap Wonwoo yang lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"Ini makan saja makananku hyung" Mingyu menyuapkan makanannya kemulut Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo yang memang lapar tidak menolaknya samasekali.

"Woaahh! Ini makanan terlezat sedunia" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati makanan dimulutnya. "Suapi aku lagi Mingyu-ya~" Mingyu terus menyuapi Wonwoo meskipun dia merasa agak aneh dan takut dengan sikap Wonwoo sekarang.

"Ini benar Wonwoo sunbae?" Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo aneh. Tapi dia langsung melanjutkan makannya begitu Wonwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Hei Seungkwan!" Seungkwan menegakan tubuhnya begitu mendengar Wonwoo memanggilnya. "Kau juga tahu namaku ya? Ah kenapa semua orang tahu namaku~ ternyata aku begitu terkenal haha. Mingyu, aaa lagi lagi" semua yang ada dimeja tersebut langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Wonwoo.

"Kurasa Wonwoo terkena sesuatu sebelum kesini" Soonyoung menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin dia stress dengan tugas Hwang seonsaengnim" Jihoon menimpali lagi.

"Wonwoo sunbae mungkin kerasukan makhluk astral dari kelasnya! Kudengar orang beda alam berpacaran akan menimbulkan efek berbahaya. Dan Wonwoo sunbae yang terkena dampaknya. Wah menakutkan!" Seokmin dengan heboh menunjuk Soonyoung dan Jihoon bergantian.

"Hei,nak. Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menggigit lehermu hingga putus" Jihoon menatap Seokmin datar. Seokmin yang sadar dengan aura berbahaya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Andwae! Kau hanya boleh menggigitku Jihoonie baby!" gantian Soonyoung yang heboh. Dan Jihoon lebih baik diam dan mengabaikan kekasihnya yang tampaknya juga kerasukan sesuatu itu. _Kapan ada orang normal disekitarku Tuhan,_ batin Jihoon.

"Wonwoo hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu menyentuh kening Wonwoo. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang salah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian ini kenapa?" Wonwoo menatap teman-temannya datar. Sepertinya Jeon wonwoo sudah sadar permisi Wonwoo mengambil jus jeruk yang ada disampingnya dan meminumnya.

"Punya siapa ini?" Wonwoo menatap semua yang ada dimeja itu dengan tajam.

"Itu milikku hyung" Mingyu menyahutinya "Kenapa?"

"Ini rasanya seperti jeruk ya hehe" oke ralat, sepertinya belum kembali. Jeon Wonwoo masih gila.

"Hyung itu memang jus jeruk" Mingyu menatap datar Wonwoo.

"Ah Mingyu tetanggaku yang tampan tahu saja aku sedang suka jeruk" Wonwoo mencubit pipi Mingyu gemas. "Semuanya ini namanya jus jeruk. Jus jeruk!" Wonwoo mengangkat jus jeruk tinggi-tinggi hingga semua orang dikantin menatapnya aneh. Kemudian dengan polos meminumnya kembali.

"Seokmin aku sudah selesai ayo kita pergi" Seungkwan yang semakin merasakan keanehan dimeja itu berinisiatif untuk pergi.

"Oke, aku agak takut lama-lama disini" Sepertinya bukan hanya takut ,Seokmin. Tapi lebih ke malu. Lebih baik pergi kan?

"Ayo Jihoonie baby kita ke kelas. Untuk sementara jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo dulu" Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon untuk beranjak. Dan kali ini Jihoon hanya menurut.

Kini hanya tinggal Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Sebenarnya Mingyu agak khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu mencoba memanggil Wonwoo yang masih asyik dengan Jus jeruk ditangannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ayo aku antarkan ke ruang kesehatan hyung"

Sepertinya Wonwoo memang butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan jiwanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue…**

Huahh akhirnyaaaa… Hehe maaf nih ngepost barang gaje lagi. Author aja bingung sama isinya wkwk. Chapter depan diusahain lebih baik deh dan apdet cepet. Jujur gue aja kecewa ame chap ini hoho

Ayang Seungcheol dikit aja bagiannya kasian dia cape ngapalin dialog panjang-panjang.

Eh btw MV Q&A ayang Seungcheol cakep ya. Vernon juga ya ampun. Woozi kiyuttt ga ketulungan. Ohiya author lagi bingung mau masukkin VERKWAN apa SEOKSOL nih. Dua-duanya author suka soalnya.

Sekali lagi maaf atas ketidakpuasannya/? ya dan maaf reviewnya belom dibales yak.

Akhir kata, review juseyooo


	5. Chapter 5

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating :** T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang berdiri didepan kelasnya. Suasana sekitar cukup lenggang mengingat aktifitas belajar sudah berakhir sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

"Maaf hyung tadi aku ada keperluan dengan wali kelas" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang" Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum berlari kecil menyusul Wonwoo.

"Eh kau tidak marah hyung?" Mingyu bertanya ketika sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan Wonwoo. Bahkan Mingyu memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo seksama melihat apakah ada perubahan raut wajah Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan saja, aku sedang dalam mood yang bagus hari ini. Besok lagi kalau kau terlambat aku akan marah" Wonwoo memandang wajah Mingyu yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya. "Sudahlah perhatikan jalanmu sana" Wonwoo memutar kepala Mingyu agar tetap fokus kedepan.

"Baiklah, kau yang aneh begini juga lumayan bagus hyung haha" Celotehan Mingyu akhirnya mendapat jitakan mesra dari Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh hah, hitam?" Mood Wonwoo agaknya sudah kembali akibat perkataan Mingyu.

"Tidak hyung tidak. Kalau aku bilang pasti hyung akan memukulku lagi" Mingyu mengalungkan lengannya dibahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo berdecih.

Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo yang tidak galak begini lumayan menguntungkan baginya. Tapi apa yang membuat mood Wonwoo berubah sangat drastis begini?

"Hyung.." perkataan Mingyu terhenti ketika mendengar suara ponsel milik Wonwoo. Mingyu memilih diam dan mendengarkan Wonwoo yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diponselnya.

"Yoboseo eomma? Iya ini aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang" Ternyata calon mertua Mingyu yang menelepon. Mingyu pun memelankan langkah kakinya mengimbangi langkah Wonwoo yang tengah berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Oh iya iya tidak apa-apa eomma. Iya aku akan menjaga Jungkook lagipula dia juga sudah besar eomma. Eomma jangan khawatir, iya eomma" Wonwoo menutup ponselnya.

"Dari eommamu hyung?" entah apa tujuan Mingyu bertanya seperti itu. Jelas-jelas sedari tadi ia mendengarkan Wonwoo menyebut kata eomma sedari tadi.

"Iya. Katanya halmoniku sakit dan harus segera dioperasi" Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Berarti kau sendirian dirumah hyung? Apa perlu aku kutemani nanti malam?" Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Mingyu-shi, aku ini sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Lagipula dirumah masih ada Jungkook"kesal juga dengan perkataan Mingyu.

"Ya siapa tahu kau kesepian kan aku bersedia menemanimu hyung" Mingyu masih bersikeras untuk menemani Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak mempedulikan ocehan Mingyu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi memang dasar Mingyu, tidak dihiraukan pun masih saja mengomel. Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas ketika mendengar ocehan Mingyu yang berlebihan.

"Hyung jangan sampai telat makan walaupun dirumah sendirian"

"Hyung jangan lupa mengunci semua pintu dan jendela kalau malam"

"Hyung jangan begadang"

"Hyung jangan keluar malam-malam"

"Hyung jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu"

Oke Mingyu memang berlebihan. Wonwoo hanya ditinggal semalam dan Mingyu sudah heboh seperti ini. Eommanya saja tidak seheboh ini tapi kenapa anak tetangganya begitu ricuh begini.

"Eh iya hyung, jangan lupa menyikat gigi sebelum tidur"

Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Mingyu saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Dirumah sendirian, Wonwoo memilih untuk menonton kartun kesukaannya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya sendirian tapi apa bedanya kalau adiknya hanya berkutat didalam kamar sejak pulang dari sekolahnya. Wonwoo juga enggan mengganggu adiknya, takut kalau kalau adiknya memang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Bukankah itu sudah seperti kakak yang perhatian? Setidaknya seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Wonwoo.

Suara bel membuyarkan konsentrasi Wonwoo yang tengah asyik menyaksikan kartun kesukaannya. Dengan langkah malas dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Annyeonghaseo hyung" seorang pemuda dengan gigi rapih tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi salam ke Wonwoo.

"Kau siapa?" Wonwoo memicingkan matanya memperhatikan penampilan pemuda didepannya.

Kalau diperhatikan, laki-laki didepannya masih tergolong muda. Bukan berarti Wonwoo merasa tua, maksudnya laki-laki ini tampak seumuran dengan adiknya.

"Kim Taehyung imnida. Aku mencari Jungkook, hyung" pemuda bernama Taehyung itu masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau temannya Jungkook?" pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Masuklah biar aku panggilkan Jungkook" sepertinya Wonwoo agak lupa dengan wejangan Mingyu untuk tidak membuka pintu untuk orang asing. Tapi tampaknya semua wejangan Mingyu memang tidak ia dengarkan.

Setelah mempersilahkan pemuda yang katanya teman adiknya itu, Wonwoo melesat ke kamar Jungkook.

"Kookie ada temanmu datang" Wonwoo langsung membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Dia sudah hapal adiknya itu tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Iya suruh dia menunggu sebentar hyung" Jungkook masih sibuk menata rambutnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih belum beranjak dari posisiny adan masih memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah berkutat dengan penampilannya.

"Kau mau keluar?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat hyungnya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang kurang Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mengabaikan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri didepan pintunya

"Mau keluar kemana malam malam begini?"Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Kencan" jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Kencan? Jadi bocah dibawah itu pacarmu?" jujur Wonwoo terkejut dengan perkataan Jungkook.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawaban singkat-singkat Jungkook membuat Wonwoo kesal juga. Dengan cepat dihadangnya Jungkook yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Jeon Jungkook kau itu masih kelas 2 SMP astaga... dan kau sudah berani berpacaran?" Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan Jungkook.

" Memangnya kenapa? Teman-temanku banyak yang berpacaran juga" Jungkook berjalan melewati Wonwoo yang masih shock dan menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah duduk menunggunya.

Ketika tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Wonwoo langsung melangkah cepat menuju ruang tengah. Dia harus mencegah Jungkook keluar. Apalagi dia kan sudah diberi tugas untuk menjaga adiknya.

"Tunggu dulu kalian berdua" Wonwoo dengan cepat mencegat dua sejoli imut-imut itu. "Kau Jeon Jungkook, tetap dirumah"

"Hyung..." Jungkook sudah akan melayangkan protes sebelum Wonwoo memotongnya.

"Aku sudah diberi tugas eomma untuk menjagamu. Jadi tetap dirumah" Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku sudah besar hyung. Aku bisa menjaga diri" Jungkook agak sebal dengan hyungnya itu. Jarang-jarang kan ia bisa keluar dengan kekasihnya dan sekarang Wonwoo ingin menghancurkan rencananya itu.

"Tetap tidak boleh. Kau harus tetap dirumah atau aku akan mengadukan pada eomma kalau kau sudah punya pacar" Wonwoo tidak akan melepas Jungkook dengan mudah.

"Hyung..." Jungkook kembali akan melayangkan protesnya sebelum Taehyung memegang tangannya dan memberi isyarat untuk diam sebentar.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku dan Jungkook hanya ingin pergi nonton. Aku akan menjaganya, hyung tenang saja" Taehyung menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum lebar sangat berbeda dengan tatapan Wonwoo yang terkesan dingin.

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayakan keselamatan Jungkook padamu ,bocah. Biarpun dia menyebalkan tapi tetap saja aku harus menjaganya hari ini. Titik." Final Wonwoo.

"Ah aku lupa punya sesuatu untuk hyung" Taehyung merogoh saku jaketnya. "Ini untuk hyung hehe" Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah kupon kepada Wonwoo. Kupon es krim yang tentu saja tidak akan ditolak Wonwoo.

"Apa ini? Kau ingin menyogokku hah?" mulut Wonwoo mungkin berkata demikian tapi nyatanya kupon itu diterimanya juga.

Taehyung merogoh kembali saku jaketnya. Kupon es krim kedua. _Semoga ini berhasil,_ batin Taehyung. Benar saja Wonwoo langsung menyambar kupon tersebut.

"Baiklah baiklah kalian boleh keluar. Tapi ingat antarkan Jungkook pulang jam 9 tepat" senjata Tehyung ternyata sangat ampuh.

"Jam 12 hyung" Jungkook menyela.

"Kau gila ingin pulang tengah malam? Jam 9 kau sudah harus dirumah dan jangan membantah lagi" tidak akan mungkin Wonwoo mengizinkan adiknya pulang tengah malam. Apalagi adiknya keluar dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ck! Jam 10 baru aku setuju" Jungkook kembali membuat penawaran kepada hyungnya.

"Astaga bocah ini.. baik, jam 10 sudah harus dirumah. Silahkan pergi" bukankah yang tadi mengulur waktu dan mencegah adiknya pergi adalah Wonwoo sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya Wonwoo yang sebelum mendapat dua kupon es krim gratis.

Jungkook langsung menyeret Taehyung untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya sebelum hyungnya yang sipit itu berubah pikiran.

"Hahh maafkan aku eomma" Wonwoo menatap kupon ditangannya dengan prihatin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana Mingyu?" Ny Kim yang tengah menonton tv bersama suaminya menatap anaknya yang tengah bersiap keluar.

"Aku ingin ke minimarket membeli sesuatu eomma" Mingyu duduk dan memakai sepatunya.

"Jangan lama-lama diluar, jam 9 nanti akan ada pemadaman listrik Gyu" Tn Kim mengingatkan anaknya. Dia yakin Mingyu anak yang pemberani tapi tidak salahnya kan memberitahu anaknya.

" Aku bukan anak kecil appa. Lagipula juga tidak akan 9?" Mingyu menatap jam tangannya. Masih pukul 8.30 PM. Perjalanan ke minimarket terdekat tidak sampai 10 menit. Lagipula minimarketnya hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung!?" Mingyu melirik jam tangannya lagi sebelum langsung melesat keluar.

"Apa dia tadi berteriak 'Wonwoo hyung'?" Tn Kim menatap istrinya. Ny Kim hanya tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo meregangkan ototnya. Hanya duduk menonton tv ternyata lelah juga. Apalagi sendirian tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Haaahh jadi haus" Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Baru saja ingin membuka kulkas, semua cahaya dirumah Wonwoo mendadak hilang. Wonwoo terpaku ditempatnya.

"Aish, kenapa juga listriknya padam begini" Wonwoo berniat kembali ke ruang tengah. Kesusahan tentu saja apalagi dengan keadaan gelap dan tidak dapat melihat apapun.

"Harus mencari ponsel ponsel ponsel" Wonwoo berjalan pelan dengan berpegangan pada setiap benda yang bisa ia jangkau. Dalam keadaan begini ruang tengah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter terasa lebih jauh.

BRAKKK

Wonwoo membeku ditempatnya. Dia dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara bantingan pintu yang berasal dari depan rumahnya. _Apakah itu pencuri? Atau...jangan-jangan hantu?_ Wonwoo sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia sangat benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Benci sekaligus takut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Eomma anakmu dalam bahaya besar" Wonwoo terdiam ditempatnya dan berjongkok dibelakang benda yang diyakininya sebagai meja makan. Meski gelap Wonwoo masih dapat mengenali benda itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak dapat mencegah tubuhnya untuk menggigil. Dia ketakutan tentu saja. Dan lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Berteriak pun tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Lagipula ia tidak yakin akan sanggup untuk berteriak disaat seperti ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki itu terasa makin mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Keringat dingin mulai muncul disekujur tubuhnya. Dalam hatinya sudah merapalkan segala doa memohon untuk keselamatan jiwa dan raganya. Wonwoo dapat melihat cahaya yang diyakini berasal dari pelaku pendobrak pintu. Entah itu hantu atau pencuri, tapi Wonwoo yakin sosok itulah yang membawa sumber cahaya. _Apa itu tatapan laser dari mata hantu?_ Wonwoo membelalakan matanya. Suara langkah tersebut terus mendekat. Wonwoo ketakutan sekali sekarang dan memejamkan matanya serta melanjutkan merapalkan doa.

"Wonwoo hyung..." sosok itu mengarahkan cahayanya pada Wonwoo yang terpaku ditempatnya dengan mata tertutup rapat. Tubuh Wonwoo bahkan kelihatan kaku.

"Wonwoo hyung! Hyung? Gwaenchana? Buka matamu hyung" sosok yang ternyata Mingyu tersebut mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Mingyu semakin khawatir ketika mata Wonwoo yang terpejam mengeluarkan air mata.

"H-Hyung? Kau kenapa? Hei buka matamu hyung. Jangan takut sekarang ada aku" Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan...

"Awww aww hyung. Appo!" Mingyu menjauhkan kepala Wonwoo yang tadinya bersandar dibahunya. "Kenapa menggigitku sih? Aww sakit sekali hyung!"

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Wonwoo menatap keji pada Mingyu. Pencahayaan yang kurang membuat Mingyu tidak dapat melihat tatapan Wonwoo.

"Apa salahku? Aku kan hanya ingin menenangkanmu hyung. Kau pasti sangat ketakutan sampai menangis begitu" Mingyu merasa dirinya benar dan tidak pantas mendapatkan gigitan dari Wonwoo sekian kalinya.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku takut itu kau Kim Mingyu jelek! Mendobrak pintu orang sembarangan, kupikir kau pencuri atau bahkan hantu tahu" Wonwoo sewot sendiri.

"Hehe aku terlalu khawatir denganmu hyung makanya aku langsung dobrak saja pintunya. Ternyata tidak terkunci" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya. Wonwoo mendengus dan merebut senter yang tadinya digunakan Mingyu.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mingyu dalam diam mengikuti Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengarahkan senternya ke dalam laci didekat televisinya. Seingatnya ibunya menyimpan lilin disana. Namun nihil, tidak ada satupun lilin disana.

"Hyung..."

"Diam kau. Aku sedang konsentrasi mencari lilin" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wonwoo menghela napas menyerah mencari lilin dilaci tersebut. "Haahh tidak ada"

"Hyung..."

"Aku menyuruhmu diam Kim hitam Mingyu" Mingyu memutar matanya malas. Ditariknya tangan Wonwoo dan mendudukannya disofa.

"Hyung aku sudah membawa lilin jadi jangan panik" Mingyu menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan sepertinya Wonwoo tak menyadari kalau daritadi Mingyu membawa sesuatu.

"Kau membawa lilin kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" Wonwoo rasanya ingin menggigit Mingyu sekali lagi. Siapa yang menyuruh Mingyu untuk diam tadi Jeon Wonwoo?

Mingyu hanya mendesah pelan dan menyalakan lilin yang dibawanya. Mingyu meletakkan lilin-lilin tersebut diberbagai tempat. Setelah selesai Mingyu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping kiri Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih kesal.

"Sudah hyung, jangan memasang wajah ketakutan begitu. Sekarang sudah tidak gelap dan ada aku disampingmu" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini wajah kesal bukan wajah ketakutan" Mingyu tergelak mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Haha baiklah itu wajah kesal. Tapi tadi kau ketakutan kan hyung? Bahkan kau tadi menangis" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo jahil.

"Itu karena kau menakutiku! Kupikir kau pencuri. Aku tentu saja terkejut bodoh. Dan satu lagi aku tidak menangis" Mingyu semakin melebarkan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Oh kupikir kau mengira aku hantu hyung. Kau tahu hyung, kalau difilm horror itu hantu selalu keluar ketika gelap-gelap. Seperti saat ini contohnya" Mingyu menatap serius Wonwoo yang membelalakan matanya.

"I-itu hanya difilm. Sudah diam saja kau" tanpa sadar Wonwoo semakin mendekat kearah Mingyu. Mingyu yang mengetahuinya semakin bersemangat untuk menakuti Wonwoo.

"Tapi bisa saja benar terjadi hyung, contohnya saja temanku kemarin.." GREEPP. Mingyu menghentikan ceritanya ketika merasa Wonwoo memeluk lengannya erat.

"Hentikan. Jangan bicara lagi kau hitam" Wonwoo bersuara lirih. Wajahnya bahkan sudah bersembunyi dibahu Mingyu.

"Haha kau ketakutan lagi hyung" Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendengus.

"Kau ingin kugigit lagi?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu sinis.

"Tidak hyung aku hanya bercanda" Mingyu menarik kepala Wonwoo untuk kembali bersandar dibahunya. "Jangan mengangkat wajahmu lagi hyung. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan hantunya akan muncul"

Wonwoo sebenarnya sebal dengan perkataan Mingyu yang seolah mengejeknya. Tapi dia juga takut. Jadilah Wonwoo menurut dan diam dengan wajah tersembunyi dibahu Mingyu.

Tidak ada percakapan selanjutnya baik dari Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo. Mingyu memilih diam menikmati saat tenang begini dengan Wonwoo disampingnya. Mingyu mendengar napas Wonwoo yang berhembus teratur. Wonwoo sudah tertidur. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Wonwoo lembut.

"Jalja hyung... saranghae" bisik Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoonie baby apa kemarin listrik padam juga sampai kerumahmu?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang serius dengan makanannya. Seperti biasa. Dan Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ommo! Apa kau ketakutan baby? Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak semalam baby?" Soonyoung yang over mulai kumat. Semua yang berada dimeja terbiasa untuk mengacuhkannya. Jihoon bahkan juga mengabaikannya.

"Seokmin-ah kau sudah memutuskan akan ikut ekskul apa?" Seungkwan bertanya pada Seokmin. Salah satu cara mengabaikan Soonyoung.

"Hmm sepertinya aku akan ikut ekskul Musik. Bukannya kau bilang ingin ikut musik juga?" Seokmin menatap Seungkwan sambil meneruskan memakan ramyunnya.

"Iya sih. Tapi aku bingung ingin ikut Musik apa Dance?" Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa dance? Maksudku kau kan agak gembul Seungkwan-ah" Sesaat kemudian jitakan spesial Seungkwan mendarat dikepalanya.

BRAAAKK

Semua yang ada dimeja tersebut terperanjat ditempat. Bahkan Wonwoo yang tengah menyantap ramyun sampai tersedak. Mingyu menepuk bahu Wonwoo dan menyodorkan minumannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jihoon kau membuat kami terkejut,astaga" Junghan mengelus dadanya. Sedangkan Jihoon kini menatap tajam Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang juga masih terkejut dengan kelakuannya.

"Baby kau.."

"Kalian berdua ingin ikut ekskul musik? Benarkah?" Soonyoung cemberut. Jihoonienya mengabaikannya lagi.

"I-iya sunbae" Seokmin tergagap. Bagaimana tidak, ia tengah ditatap dengan tajam oleh Jihoon. Orang yang selama ini ia ketahui irit bicara dan irit ekspresi.

"Lalu kau?" Jihoon menyipitkan matanya menatap Seungkwan.

"Hmm aku sebenarnya masih bingung sunbae..." sungguh Seungkwan sangat gugup ditatap sedemikian intens oleh Jihoon. "Aku sepertinya akan bergabung dengan klub musik juga"

"Benarkah? Wahh bagus sekali" Jihoon tersenyum sangat manis menanggapi jawaban Seokmin dan Seungkwan. Soonyoung bahkan sampai terpana melihat kekasihnya yang semakin imut dengan eyesmilenya. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar Jihoon.

"Kalian bisa langsung mengambil formulir pendaftarannya di kelasku setelah pulang sekolah dan mengumpulkannya besok, oke?" Jihoon menatap Seokmin dan Seungkwan dengan mata berbinar. Kali ini bukan hanya Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Seungkwan juga terpana dengan Jihoon sekarang ini.

"Baik sunbae" Seokmin masih terpana menatap Jihoon. Soonyoung yang mengetahuinya langsung memukul kepala hoobaenya itu.

"Kau mau cari mati, bocah" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin tajam. Seungkwan tertawa keras melihatnya. Soonyoung itu pencemburu tingkat dewa asalkan kalian tahu.

"Em, Junghan sunbae juga ikut ekskul vokal ya?" Seokmin ganti menatap Junghan.

"Iya benar. Tapi karena aku sudah tingkat akhir jadi ya..aku sudah jarang ikut ekskul" Junghan tersenyum menatap Seokmin. "Oh ya, Mingyu juga akan ikut ekskul musik?"

"Aku?" Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan mengupas jeruk untuk Wonwoo. "Kau ikut ekskul dance kan hyung?"

" kau malah gantian bertanya?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu malas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut ekskul dance saja" Mingyu menyerahkan jeruk yang sudah dikupasnya didekat Wonwoo. "Makan ini hyung"

"Wah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Ketua ekskul dancenya Soonyoung, kau bisa mengambil formulirnya pada dia" Junghan menjelaskan.

"Soonyoung sunbae ketua ekskul dance?" Seungkwan menatap Soonyoung kagum. "Wah pasti hebat sekali"

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ponselnya hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Soonyoung paling jago disekolah ini kalau soal dance" Junghan menambahkan.

"Kalau soal basket pasti aku jagonya kan, Junghan-ah?" seseorang dengan seragam basketnya tiba-tiba duduk disamping Junghan. Bahkan orang tersebut juga langsung mengambil jus jeruk milik Junghan dan meminumnya.

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol!" Junghan memukul tangan Seungcheol. "Kembalikan jus jerukku"

"Ck kau ini pelit sekali" Seungcheol mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Bagaimana orang dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata-menurut author- dapat melakukan aegyo juga?

"Oh kau,Wonwoo si Hallabong?" Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk disebelah Junghan. "Apa kau tidak membawa jeruk itu lagi? Ah aku hanya diberi sedikit oleh si cerewet ini" Seungcheol mengacak rambut Junghan.

"Yak! Kau ini kurang kerjaan sekali" Junghan merapikan kembali rambutnya yang memang agak panjang. Seungcheol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya cuek.

"Ah jeruk itu dari Jihoon, sunbae. Aku tidak punya lagi" Wonwoo bersemu menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Aku kalau mengingat Hallabong ingatnya dirimu,sih haha" Sontak wajah Wonwoo memerah mendengar pernyataan Seungcheol. Dan Mingyu yang sedari tadi menatap Wonwoo menyadari perubahan wajah Wonwoo itu.

"Wonwoo kan bilang kau bisa minta pada Jihoon kalau mau jeruk lagi, Seungcheol" Junghan menatap Seungcheol malas.

"Jihoon pasti yang imut itu kan?" Seungcheol menunjuk Jihoon yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Jihoon hanya tersenyum menatap Seungcheol. "Ah aku tidak jadi minta jeruk kalau begitu"

"Kenapa sunbae? Kalau kau mau aku bisa membawakannya besok" Jihoon bahkan masih punya banyak stok dirumahnya.

"Tidak usah. Soonyoung-ah, tenang saja aku tidak akan mengambil Jihoonmu haha" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang juga tengah menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan membunuh. Jihoon menyikut perutnya pelan.

"Lalu siapa mereka bertiga ini? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan mereka Junghan-ah" Seungcheol menunjuk trio Seokmin, Seungkwan, dan Mingyu.

"Mereka murid baru. Yang disebelah Soonyoung itu Seokmin, dan disebelah Seokmin itu Seungkwan. Dan yang duduk disamping Wonwoo itu namanya Mingyu. Mereka berada dikelas yang sama" jelas Junghan panjang lebar.

"Bangapta,Sunbae" Seokmin dan Seungkwan menundukan kepalanya menghormati seniornya. Sedangkan Mingyu memilih fokus pada makan siangnya.

"Ne, bangapta. Aku harus kembali ke lapangan, ah kalau begitu aku duluan semuanya" Seungcheol beranjak dari bangkunya. Tak lupa diambilnya Jus jeruk Junghan yang tadi diminumnya.

"Mati saja kau Choi Seungcheol!" Junghan menggeram dan Seungcheol yang tengah berjalan hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Seungcheol sunbae keren sekali" Seungkwan masih menatap Seungcheol yang bahkan sudah berlalu sedari tadi. "Apa dia ketua klub Basket?"

"Ya kau benar. Walaupun dia menyebalkan tapi Seungcheol memang keren" Junghan menambahkan. "Fansnya juga sangat banyak. Dia bahkan hampir tidak pernah ke kantin membeli makanan. Fansnya selalu membawakannya makanan"

"Memang apa makanan favorit Seungcheol sunbae, hyung?" Wonwoo rupanya penasaran jugadengan Seungcheol. Dan sikap Wonwoo itu membuat Mingyu kesal.

"Hmm entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Sepertinya dia pemakan segala. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa makan makanan pedas" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Seokmin, Seungkwan, aku duluan ke kelas" Mingyu beranjak dari bangkunya. "Oh ya, Junghan sunbae, tolong mintakan formulir klub basket ke Seungcheol sunbae"

"Oh kau tidak jadi ikut klub dance gyu?" Seokmin bersuara. Seingatnya tadi Mingyu ingin ikut klub dance sama seperti Wonwoo.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Tolong ya Junghan sunbae" dan Mingyu benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya begitu melihat Junghan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

Haloha gua backkk

Masih adakah yang nungguin ff gaje ini? Ga ada ya? /garuk pantat Wonu

Akhirnya bisa post juga buahaha. Setelah ini kayanya author bakal apdet lamaaaaa lagi hehe. Mungkin dua atau tiga minggu lagi dari sekarang. Eh ga yakin juga ding. Tugas lagi banyak trus minggu depan udah UAS hmz hmz. Doain aja semoga waktu longgarnya banyak trus dapet inspirasi banyak biar bisa apdet wks

Big thanks buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya..

 **Inne751,Nadya797,Ayhuu795,Ntaekookie,** wonuugyu, **clarahyun,BSion,deptannabelle,Yeri960** ,sehan, **aldif.63,lulu-shi** ,gyumingyu,Lusia,Asdfghjkl,HoshiWooziHazelnut,asdfghjkl, **meanifeels**

thanks juga untuk semua pembaca gelap alias Siders tercintahh, semoga lekas sadar yakk /plakk

Akhir kata Review juseyo...


	6. Chapter 6

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating :** T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

KRIIIINGG (?)

"Waktunya pulang Jihoonie baby~" semangat Soonyoung kembali begitu mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Bahkan bukunya sudah ia bereskan sejak lima menit yang lalu. Benar-benar cermin siswa yang semangat kan?

"Jihoonie baby... ayo ayo ayo kita pulang" Soonyoung duduk dimeja Jihoon dan membantu kekasihnya membereskan bukunya.

"Tunggu sebentar,Soonyoung. Aku mau menunggu Seokmin dan Seungkwan mengambil formulir" Jihoon duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku.

"Aish,tapi ini waktunya pulang baby" Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Besok kan juga bisa baby"

"Jangan berlagak seperti orang sibuk. Kalau mau, pulang saja sendiri" Soonyoung makin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Jihoon.

"Kau juga mau membagikan formulir, Wonwoo-ya?" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi duduk sambil mengamati lapangan basket menggeleng.

"Ketua ekskulnya kau, Kwon Soonyoung. Kau yang harusnya membagikan formulir" Soonyoung menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Aku lupa tidak membawanya. Besok saja, itu kalau aku tidak lupa lagi" Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang Wonwoo-ya?" gantian Jihoon yang bertanya. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi.

"Aku menunggu Mingyu"

"Kau menunggu Mingyu? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dan singkirkan ekspresimu itu" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kembali dan fokus ke lapangan basket.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian ada hubungan rahasia. Wah Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak tahu seleramu _brondong_!" Wonwoo seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Soonyoung.

"Yak! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu hah!?" Wonwoo kembali menatap Soonyoung. Jujur, Soonyoung bukanlah objek yang terlalu menarik dimata Wonwoo. Tapi karena perkataannya membuat Wonwoo harus berkali-kali menengok ke arah Soonyoung.

"Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, makan siang bersama ckck setidaknya kalau ingin _backstreet_ jangan terlalu mencolok Wonwoo-ya" Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh dan jangan lupa dengan kegiatan 'jilat-menjilat kalian'. Wah Daebak, kalian lebih parah dari yang kupikirkan"

"Yak! Kau-"

"Annyeong sunbaenim" dan sapaan Seokmin berhasil menghentikan Wonwoo yang sudah siap untuk menerjang Soonyoung.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang" Jihoon dengan cepat menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Seokmin dan Seungkwan . Tidak lupa senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Ne, Sunbae. Mian membuat menunggu lama" Seungkwan dan Seokmin berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan duduk dibangku sebelah Jihoon.

"Ah tidak masalah. Ini formulirnya, kalian bisa mengumpulkannya besok padaku lagi" Seokmin dan Seungkwan menerima formulir dari Jihoon.

"Ne Kamsahamnida, sunbae. Kami pulang dulu" Seokmin dan Seungkwan segera berpamitan setelah menerima formulirnya.

"Hei, kalian tidak bersama Mingyu?" Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang hampir mencapai pintu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan menatap Wonwoo.

"Oh itu sunbae, Mingyu ke kelas Junghan sunbae mengambil formulir ekskul basket" Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan pernyataan Seokmin.

"Baiklah silahkan pulang" dua SeokKwan pun kembali berpamitan dan benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kajja kita pulang baby~" Soonyoung dengan segera menggandeng tangan Jihoon. Kali ini Jihoon hanya menurut.

"Kau mau pulang bersama Wonwoo-ya?" Jihoon yang melihat Wonwoo yang masih tetap pada tempatnya bertanya.

"Tidak. Lagipula kalian kan tidak naik bus, aku tidak mau mengganggu orang pacaran" Wonwoo menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. "Aku pulang dengan Mingyu saja"

"Selamat jalan Wonwoo-ya, salam untuk _brondong_ mu ya!" Wonwoo yang mendengar teriakan Soonyoung hanya menghela napasnya.

Untung kadar kesabaran Wonwoo tinggi. Lebih baik cepat menghampiri Mingyu dan pulang daripada mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Soonyoung yang bisa membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Dasar Soonyoung gila _. Brondong_ katanya? Dia pikir aku sudah tua apa. Aku dan Mingyu kan hanya terpaut satu tahun." Wonwoo bergumam tidak jelas.

Wonwoo terus bergumam serta menyumpahi Soonyoung dengan tidak jelas,hingga tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di kelas Junghan. Dilihatnya Mingyu tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Junghan.

"Oh,Wonwoo-ya" Mingyu menengokkan kepalanya begitu mendengar Junghan menyebut nama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan masuk kedalam kelas Junghan. Hanya ada Mingyu dan Junghan disana.

"Hyung jangan salah paham. Aku hanya mengambil formulir ekskul, hyung. Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Junghan hyung kok" Mingyu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar begitu Wonwoo duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak peduli dan ayo pulang" Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Oh kalian selalu pulang bersama ya?" Junghan bertanya. Seingatnya Wonwoo tidak terlalu suka pulang bersama dengan orang lain. Dulu ketika mereka bertetangga juga tidak terlalu sering pulang bersama. Berangkat sekolah bersama Jungkook saja Wonwoo harus dipaksa eommanya.

"Dia yang memaksaku pulang bersama hyung. Merepotkan" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sinis. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya tersenyum aneh mendengarnya.

"Kapan aku memaksamu hyung? Bukannya kau sukarela pulang denganku?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Tahu begini lebih baik kutinggal saja kau, hitam." Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk pulang. Tapi sayangnya tangan Mingyu lebih cepat menyambar lengannya.

"Hei hei jangan marah,hyung. Kajja, kita pulang bersama~" Mingyu juga beranjak dari tempatnya dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo.

"Junghan hyung? Tidak ingin pulang?" Wonwoo menatap Junghan yang masih duduk dibangkunya dan tengah membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ini aku mau pulang" Junghan mengambil tasnya dan sebuah tas yang ada dibangku belakang. "Tapi sebelumnya aku mau mengantarkan tas ini ke pemiliknya"

Junghan berjalan menuju Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu dirinya. Mereka bertiga kini berjalan beriringan.

"Tas temanmu ketinggalan hyung?" Wonwoo menatap Junghan yang terlihat kesusahan dengan membawa dua tas sekaligus.

"Biar kubantu,sunbae" Mingyu menawarkan bantuannya kepada Junghan. Beginikan seharusnya seorang _gentleman_ bertindak, setidaknya begitulah pikiran Mingyu.

"Terimakasih Mingyu-ya." Junghan dengan senang hati memberikan tasnya kepada Mingyu. "Sebenarnya ini tas Seungcheol, dia selalu sengaja meninggalkannya di kelas supaya kubawakan. Alasannya latihan basket tentu saja. Merepotkan"

BRUKK

"Eh ada apa Mingyu-ya?" Junghan menatap Mingyu yang terdiam dengan tas Seungcheol yang sudah berada dilantai.

"Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo juga menatap Mingyu dengan heran.

"Itu... tiba-tiba tanganku _kram_. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membawa tas Seungcheol sunbae lagi" Mingyu memegang tangannya sendiri dan membuat gerakan memijit tangan hingga lengannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar kubawa sendiri" Junghan mengangkat tas Seungcheol dengan susah payah. Entah apa saja yang ada didalamnya, tapi sungguh tas Seungcheol tidak bisa dikatakan ringan.

"Biar kubantu saja hyung" Wonwoo sudah akan mengambil tas Seungcheol sebelum Mingyu menarik lengannya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang hyung. Tanganku sepertinya tambah sakit" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang terlihat aneh.

"Mingyu benar, sebaiknya kau antarkan Mingyu saja, Wonwoo-ya. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri kok" Junghan berdiri dan bersiap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lapangan basket.

"Benar tidak apa-apa hyung?" Wonwoo memastikan sekali lagi. Bagaimanapun Junghan terlihat kesusahan membawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sering begini" Junghan tersenyum manis. "Sana pulang. Kasihan Mingyu kalau tangannya kesakitan begitu" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu hyung" Wonwoo menggandeng tangan Mingyu. Mingyu dengan senang hati diseret Wonwoo seperti itu.

Mingyu tersenyum memandang pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Wonwoo.

"Pelan-pelan saja hyung" Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang bernapsu sekali menyeret tangannya.

"Tanganmu sakit. Kita harus cepat sampai di rumah dan mengobatinya" Wonwoo samasekali tidak memelankan langkah kakinya.

"Sudah tidak sakit, hyung. Tenang saja" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Mingyu.

"Sudah tidak sakit? Wah cepat sekali sembuhnya" Wonwoo menyentuh tangan hingga lengan atas Mingyu. "Benar ini sudah tidak sakit?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Wonwoo melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Mingyu.

"Kenapa dilepas hyung? Ayo gandeng tanganku lagi" Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk menggenggam tangannya seperti tadi.

"Aish, aku tidak mau. Gerah lama-lama memegang tanganmu" Wonwoo menarik tangannya dan berjalan mendahului Mingyu.

Mingyu mensejajarkan langkahnya dan berjalan disamping Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi beli eskrim hyung?" Mingyu mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Wonwoo.

"Ayo!" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan mata berbinar. "Tapi kau yang bayar ya?"

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya satu, tidak boleh lebih" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dua. Aku suka dua gyu~" Wonwoo memelas pada Mingyu.

"Baiklah,dua. Hanya dua" Mingyu paling tidak bisa melihat tatapan memelas Wonwoo.

"Tiga sepertinya bagus" Mingyu memutar matanya malas. Wonwoo selalu perhitungan dengan barang gratis. Apalagi ini camilan kesukaannya.

"Hyung..." Wonwoo berdecak sebal.

"Ck! Baiklah baiklah dua. Aku rela" Wonwoo mengalah. Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo gemas. Keuntungan bertubuh tinggi, ia bisa leluasa mengacak rambut Wonwoo yang notabene memang lebih pendek darinya

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung..."

"Hm?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mulut penuh dengan es krim.

"Menurutmu, Seungcheol sunbae itu bagaimana?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau tertarik dengan Seungcheol sunbae juga?" Wonwoo membelalakan matanya. Mingyu juga ikut membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Wonwoo.

"Hyung kata-katamu membuatku merinding" Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya. "Dan apa maksudnya 'juga' tadi? Ada orang lain yang tertarik dengan Seungcheol sunbae?"

"M-maksudku tentu saja ada yang tertarik dengan Seungcheol sunbae" Wonwoo beralasan. "Dia kan tampan, keren, kapten basket, walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi tapi dia manis sekali. Apalagi senyumnya ah.. siapa yang tidak menyukainya?" Wonwoo tersenyum membayangkan Seungcheol yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Cih, aku tidak menyukainya" Mingyu menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Wajah seperti _playboy_ begitu kau katakan tampan hyung? Bagaimana kalau aku antarkan ke dokter mata besok?"

"Kau kan aneh jadi wajar kalau tidak terpesona dengan Seungcheol sunbae. Tipemu pasti yang agak aneh juga, supaya serasi dengan keanehanmu" Wonwoo menyindir Mingyu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ya kau benar hyung. Aneh dan menggemaskan seperti dirimu lebih tepatnya" Mingyu memasukan es krim kemulutnya dan memakannya santai. Sedang Wonwoo menghentikan makannya dan menatap Mingyu _shock_.

"Wae? Kau sudah kenyang hyung?" Mingyu mengarahkan sendoknya ke gelas Wonwoo dan memakan es krimnya. "Tumben baru dua sudah kenyang"

"Yak! Apa maksdumu hah!?" Wonwoo memukul tangan Mingyu yang berniat mencuri es krim digelasnya lagi.

"Aww appo! Pelit sekali, aku hanya minta sedikit hyung" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wonwoo berdecih sebal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh dan menggemaskan seperti diriku,hah!? Kau menyukai orang sepertiku?" Wonwoo menodong Mingyu dengan sendok es krimnya.

"Iya benar aku mengatakan seperti itu" Mingyu menurunkan sendok Wonwoo dan mengambilnya. Kini Mingyu dengan santai makan es krim menggunakan sendok Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak aneh, Kim" Wonwoo merebut kembali sendoknya. "Lagipula akan susah mencari yang sepertiku. Aku ini termasuk manusia _limited edition_ " Wonwoo memakan kembali es krimnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mencari yang sepertimu" Wonwoo berdecih.

"Dasar tidak punya pendirian. Tadi kau bilang mau mencari yang sepertiku, sekarang kau bilang tidak dengan cepat ckck"

"Kenapa mencari yang lain kalau ada kau hyung? Kau sudah memenuhi semua kriteria 'kekasih idaman' Kim Mingyu" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo serius. Wonwoo tertegun dengan kata-kata Mingyu. Namun detik berikutnya, Wonwoo mengabaikan Mingyu kembali.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Kau terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Soonyoung jadi aneh begini" Wonwoo menghabiskan es krimnya. "Ayo kita pulang"

"Aku serius hyung" Mingyu masih setia mentap Wonwoo dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Kau benar-benar tipeku. Aku hanya ingin kau yang jadi kekasihku hyung"

"Kubilang hentikan omong kosongmu, Mingyu" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal. " Jika ini salah satu candaanmu, itu tidak lucu samasekali. Aku mau pulang"

"Hyung, aku tidak bercanda" Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya denganku? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku bercanda?"

Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Mingyu.

"Kita berteman dari kecil, Mingyu. Kau tidak pernah bicara dengan serius, semua kau anggap candaan. Lalu kau menyuruhku percaya dengan kata-katamu tadi? Aku sudah terlalu besar untuk kau ajak bercanda seperti itu"

Mingyu terdiam mendengar semua kata-kata dari mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu terdiam mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya kau mabuk es krim" Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa sesulit ini, hyung?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kenapa sulit sekali untuk membuatmu mengerti perasaanku?"

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya lucu. Daritadi ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. Kata-kata Mingyu terlalu membingungkan dan panjang. Otak Wonwoo rasanya susah untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Arrrgghhh" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mingyu pikir kadar kepolosan Wonwoo sudah mulai berkurang, ternyata dugaannya salah. Wonwoo bahkan terlalu polos untuk dapat mengerti semua kata-katanya. Entah Wonwoo tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti, yang jelas itu membuat Mingyu frustasi.

"Sudah siap untuk pulang?" Wonwoo berujar pelan. Melihat Mingyu yang mengacak rambut seperti orang gila, Wonwoo dapat memastikan kalau Mingyu memang mabuk es krim.

"Haaaahh..." Mingyu menghela napas panjang. "Ayo pulang"

Diperjalanan pulang tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama terdiam. Mingyu terdiam karena moodnya agak berantakan, sedangkan Wonwoo terdiam karena ia takut dengan kebisuan Mingyu. Mingyu mabuk es krim dan bisa saja berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak, begitulah pikir Wonwoo.

"Masih polos tapi berani menyukai seseorang" Mingyu bergumam. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo dapat mendengarnya.

"Mingyu-ya..." Wonwoo mencicit menatap Mingyu. "Kau bicara padaku ya?"

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang bisa aku ajak bicara sekarang selain dirimu hyung" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo malas. Melihat respon Wonwoo yang hanya mengedipkan matanya membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Jangan menatapku begitu" Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo kesekian kalinya hari ini. Wonwoo berdecih sebal dan menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari kepalanya.

"Cih, kupikir kau mabuk tadi" Mingyu menaikan alisnya. Ia bahkan hanya makan es krim sedikit bagaimana bisa mabuk. Nah kan, Wonwoo memang polos kelewat batas.

"Kau tadi bilang polos polos begitu, berarti maksudmu itu aku?" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak polos tahu" Wonwoo meninju lengan Mingyu.

"Kau itu polos hyung. Anak sekolah menengah paling polos yang pernah kutemui" Mingyu menatap kedepan sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku tidak polos! Aku bahkan sudah pernah melihat komik hentai milik Soonyoung, itu artinya aku tidak polos, Kim Mingyu jelek!" Wonwoo yang geram menghentakkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam dibelakangnya. Tapi bukan Wonwoo namanya jika tidak memukul Mingyu terlebih dahulu.

Mingyu memandang punggung Wonwoo yang semakin jauh didepannya. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Ia tahu kalau Wonwoo menyukai Seungcheol. Ia takut jika Seungcheol memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Wonwoo kecuali dirinya. Mingyu harus cepat membuat Wonwoo terikat dengannya.

"Kim Mingyu! Hoi Mingyu-ya!" dia dapat melihat Wonwoo memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. "Hei, ayo cepat ini sudah malam"

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dengan cepat dan merangkul bahu Wonwoo.

"Dasar cerewet" Mingyu mencubit hidung mancung Wonwoo.

"Yak!" Wonwoo mengelus hidungnya. "Itu sakit"

"Baru juga hidung, hatiku lebih sakit hyung"

"Kumat lagi anehnya ckck"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

Bingung mau cuap-cuap apaan -,-

Eh eh anak Tadika Mesra kemaren dapet Rookie award ya ampun wkwk gua nangis mamen/? kaga tahan liat si Boo mewek u,u /pelukin satu-satu

Ayang Seungcheol u,u mas aku bangga sama anak-anak kita mas. Dan kenapa Wonwoo keren hah hah hah!? KENAPAAAHH? Gua kaga tahan liatnya arrghhh /nemplok ke Mingyu/?

Thanks yg udah review, favs, dan follow ff ini yakk maap ga dibales satu-satu, tapi beneran loh author berterima kasih sekali /bow

Dan maap VerKwan kemungkinan besar kaga jadi nyempil, lahannya udah penuh wks

Jangan bosen ya review tiap chapter

Akhir kata, Review juseyoooo...


	7. Chapter 7

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating :** T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Wonwoo yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya memutar mengikuti arah suara.

DEG DEG DEG

' _Seungcheol sunbae memanggilku...'_ Wonwoo terpaku ketika menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Seungcheol. Seungcheol dengan seragam basket lengkap dengan keringatnya berlari menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Hei! Kau masih ingat aku,kan?" Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya didepan Wonwoo yang terpaku.

"E-eh iya sunbae aku ingat" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. ' _Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di sekolah ini tampanku?'_ batin Wonwoo menjerit.

"Baguslah" Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Hah!?" Wonwoo melongo mendengar pernyataan Seungcheol. Bukan karena Wonwoo mendadak tuli. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya seperti fiktif belaka.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Itu pun kalau kau ada waktu" Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Iya sunbae!" Wonwoo dengan semangat menjawab ajakkan Seungcheol. Bahkan kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"O-oh ternyata kau sibuk ya-"

"Tidak tidak, maksudnya 'iya' aku mau. Aku tidak sibuk sama sekali,sunbae. Aku punya waktu luang seminggu kedepan" Wonwoo dengan cepat memotong kata-kata Seungcheol. Ini kesempatan emas dan Wonwoo tidak boleh melewatkannya.

"Bagus sekali! Aku akan menemuimu sepulang sekolah nanti" Seungcheol semakin melebarkan senyumannya hingga matanya menyipit. "Sampai jumpa!"

Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya mengiringi Seungcheol yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kau masih disini?" suara Jihoon mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Dan kenapa tanganmu itu?"

"Jihoonie..." Wonwoo tersenyum manis kearah Jihoon.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu,Jeon. Itu menyeramkan" Wonwoo menekuk wajahnya. "Nah itu lebih baik"

"Jihoonie baby, ini minumanmu..." Soonyoung datang dari arah kantin membawa dua kotak susu coklat.

"Terima kasih,Soonyoungie..." bukan, itu bukan Jihoon. "Oh Soonyoungie sangat pengertian" dengan tanpa berdosa Wonwoo mengambil susu kotak ditangan Soonyoung dan membawanya ke kelas.

"Hii itu tadi apa?" Soonyoung menatap punggung Wonwoo ngeri. "Yak! Minumanku! Itu minuman untukku dan Jihoonie aish..."

Soonyoung sudah akan mengejar Wonwoo ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Mana minumanku?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang menengadahkan tangannya.

"Oh, ini untukmu,baby. Aku akan ke kantin membeli satu lagi" lagi-lagi Soonyoung harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak usah. Ini saja untuk berdua" Jihoon berkata santai sambil menyedot susu kotaknya.

"Untuk berdua!?" Soonyoung berkata dengan heboh. "Itu artinya kita akan...kita berciuman tidak langsung,baby. Jihoonie...ternyata kau sangat manis dan romantis" Soonyoung menyenggol lengan Jihoon pelan.

"Apa-apaan pikiranmu itu? Kalau kau tidak mau terserah, sana pergi beli lagi" Jihoon berjalan mendahului Soonyoung ke kelas mereka.

"Aku mau! Aku mau,baby... tunggu" Soonyoung mengejar Jihoon dan merangkulkan tangannya dipundak Jihoon.

"Baby aaa..." Soonyoung membuka mulutnya. Jihoon yang mengerti, melepaskan sedotan dimulutnya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Soonyoung. Dan tentu saja Soonyoung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana,Jeon?" Wonwoo yang berjalan menuju pintu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ck! Tentu saja pulang. Kau tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu?" Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Bel berbunyi bukan berarti tugas kita sudah selesai" Soonyoung mengintrupsi. "Kembali kesini dan bantu Jihoonie mengerjakan tugasnya"

"Tugas itu kan untuk minggu depan. Kita kerjakan lain kali saja" Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak pergi berkencan saja? Cuaca hari ini romantis,loh"

"Benarkah!? Ayo Jihoonie,kita harus berkencan di hari yang indah ini" Soonyoung dengan sigap menyambar ranselnya dan menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Tapi tugas kita bagaimana? Kau bilang harus selesai sekarang dan besok kita pergi jalan-jalan" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung datar.

"Tidak tidak, kita kencan sekarang saja. Besok belum tentu cuacanya romantis,kan?" Soonyoung masih setia memegang lengan Jihoon dan sesekali menariknya pelan.

"Haaaahhh..." Jihoon menghela napas bosan. "Selalu saja mudah ditipu Wonwoo" namun begitu Jihoon tetap membereskan mejanya dan mengikuti keinginan Soonyoung.

"Loh kemana Wonwoo?" Soonyoung yang menggandeng tangan Jihoon baru menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sudah tidak lagi berada kelas.

Disinilah Wonwoo dengan langkah ringan berjalan menelusuri lorong . Jangan bayangkan lorong-lorong gelap yang persis di film horror. Karena bagi Wonwoo lorong-lorong ini terlihat seperti jalan setapak menuju taman bunga. Oke, ini hanya dimata Wonwoo. Bagi mata normal ini tetap lorong biasa tanpa bunga ataupun kupu-kupu.

' _Seungcheol sunbae pasti masih di lapangan. Aku tunggu disana saja sambil melihatnya berkeringat hihihi..._ ' Wonwoo tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Benar dugaan Wonwoo. Seungcheol masih berlarian ditengah lapangan basket bersama siswa lainnya. Tentu saja karena hari ini memang jadwal untuk ekskul basket latihan rutin. Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di _tribun_ penonton.

"Wonwoo?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak Junghan tergopoh membawa tas ransel ditangannya. Itu milik Seungcheol dan Wonwoo masih ingat itu. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Eh, itu hyung...Aku ada urusan dengan Seungcheol sunbae" ada sedikit rona merah dipipi Wonwoo ketika mengatakannya.

"Oh...Kukira kau sedang menunggu Mingyu latihan" Junghan menjatuhkan tas ditangannya dan mengikuti Wonwoo untuk duduk.

Mingyu? Ya, Wonwoo dapat menemukan sosok tinggi tetangganya itu juga berada dilapangan bersama Wonwoo baru ingat kalau Mingyu sekarang ikut ekskul basket juga. Pantas saja tadi pagi Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu kalau pulang sekolah.

"Hoi! Yoon Junghan!" dari kejauhan tampak Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya kearah Junghan. Seungcheol mendekat ke pinggir lapangan dan membuat gerakan seperti orang minum. Dan Junghan terlampau peka untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ck! Dasar merepotkan" Junghan mengambil minuman dari dalam ransel Seungcheol. Wonwoo memperhatikan pergerakan Junghan.

"Biar aku saja,hyung!" dengan cepat Wonwoo mencekal tangan Junghan. Untung saja Junghan tidak sampai terkejut.

"Hm baiklah. Terima kasih ya, tau saja aku sedang lelah" Junghan tersenyum manis dan kembali mendudukan dirinya.

Wonwoo dengan semangat membawa minuman untuk Seungcheol. Tapi belum sempat minuman itu sampai ke tangan pujaan hatinya, sebuah tangan mengambil secara paksa dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu, si pencuri itu tersenyum tanpa dosa sebelum menegak hampir setengah isi minuman itu.

"Y-Yak apa yang kau lakukan dasar hitam!?" Wonwoo yang kesal mulai memukuli lengan Mingyu. Dengan kejam ditekannnya leher Mingyu. "Muntahkan! Ayo muntahkan!"

"Ohok ohok...Hyung" Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Kau ini kasar sekali!"

"Muntahkan kubilang! Muntahkan muntahkan!" Wonwoo masih berusah mendekati Mingyu dan menepuk leher pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak mau! Lagipula minumannya sudah aman disini" Mingyu menepuk perutnya pelan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar hitam dekil!" setelah bonus mendeplak kepala Mingyu dengan cukup keras, Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Sosok yang tengah dicarinya saat ini tengah duduk disebelah Junghan. Pemuda yang harusnya menerima minuman dari tangannya kini malah mendapat minuman dari Junghan juga.

' _Gara-gara si hitam ini aku jadi kehilangan poin_ ' batin Wonwoo menggerutu.

"Kajja! Kita pulang,hyung" Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan berniat menggandengnya.

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku ada urusan" Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Mingyu dan berlari kearah Seungcheol.

"Yak! Wonwoo hyung! Ck..." Mingyu memakai tas ranselnya dan berlari mengikuti Wonwoo. Sepertinya ia menangkap sinyal-sinyal bahaya datang dari ketua ekskulnya.

Wonwoo berdiri didepan Junghan dan Seungcheol. Sepasang pemuda yang tengah bergurau itu menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo.

"Oh Jeon Wonwoo... Maaf aku lupa menghampirimu ke kelas" Seungcheol meraih ranselnya. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku mau ke toilet mengganti baju. Tunggu ya!" Seungcheol setengah berlari menuju toilet yang memang dekat dengan lapangan basket.

"Kalian mau pergi ke suatu tempat ya?" Junghan membuka suaranya. Katakan saja ia sedikit penasaran dengan percakapan Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

"Eh iya hyung. Seungcheol sunbae ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat" Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya lucu. Entah ia merasa malu atau malahan senang ketika Junghan bertanya begitu. Duhh...

"Oh..." Junghan hanya membeo. Tidak tau kenapa tapi perasaannya mendadak tidak nyaman. Kenapa Seungcheol tidak memberitahunya? Kenapa juga Seungcheol tak mengajaknya dan malah mengajak Wonwoo?

"Mau pergi kemana,hyung? Aku ikut!" Mingyu yang berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo berseru keras. Wonwoo agak tersentak.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sana pulang saja" Wonwoo agak mendorong badan Mingyu meski tidak berefek apapun pada si pemuda tinggi. "Dan ganti bajumu dulu. Kau bau"

"Katakan dulu kau mau kemana,hyung" Mingyu mengendus badannya. Memang bau keringatnya sangat menusuk. "Bukannya kau suka kalau aku pakai seragam basket begini,hyung? Ada bonus keringat seksi juga loh"

"Bau begitu apa bagusnya. Sana ganti bajumu" Wonwoo ingin cepat-cepat menjauhkan Mingyu darinya. Dapat dipastikan akan sulit untuk pergi dengan tenang selama ada Mingyu disitu.

"Baiklah aku akan ganti baju. Tapi biarkan aku ikut denganmu dan Seungcheol sunbae nanti" Mingyu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Enak saja! Kau pulang. Jangan mengikutiku!" Wonwoo berkata dengan keras dan mantap.

"Aku ikut hanya untuk menjagamu,hyung. Siapa tau nanti kau diapa-apakan ditengah jalan" Wonwoo berdecih mendengar alasan Mingyu.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kau pikir aku anak kecil hah?" Wonwoo bersikeras menyuruh Mingyu untuk enyah dari hadapannya. "Dan dia itu ketuamu,Tuan Kim. Tidak sopan sekali menuduh yang tidak-tidak"

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu mencurigakan!" Mingyu juga tak mau kalah berdebat dengan Wonwoo.

Junghan hanya terdiam melihat kedua adik kelasnya berdebat dengan sengit. Bukannya tidak ingin melerai, tapi tidak ada celah untuknya berbicara. Dari kejauhan Junghan dapat melihat Seungcheol dengan seragam yang sama dengannya berlari mendekat.

"Kau pulang sendiri,ya? Aku ada urusan dengan Wonwoo sebentar" Junghan sudah menduga kalau Seungcheol akan berkata demikian.

"Hm baiklah" Junghan tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan"

Seungcheol menatap punggung Junghan yang semakin menjauh darinya. Seungcheol menghela napas panjang. Dan ketika ia berbalik menatap Wonwoo, matanya harus disuguhkan dengan perdebatan kecil kedua juniornya.

"Kau. Kim Mingyu. Pulang sana!" Wonwoo mulai mendorong tubuh Mingyu keras.

"Aku mau ikut. Titik." Mingyu masih tetap kukuh ditempatnya. Dorongan Wonwoo tidak akan menggoyahkannya semudah itu.

"Errrr Wonwoo..." Wonwoo tersentak ketika mendengar suara Seungcheol. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Eh, iya iya kita pergi sekarang sunbae" Wonwoo melempar senyum manis kearah Seungcheol sebelum kembali mengurus Mingyu. "Kau pulang atau aku tidak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi!"

 _Freeze_.

Wonwoo menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Mingyu tidak akan berkutik lagi jika sudah begini.

"J-jangan begitu hyung! Kau licik sekali!" Mingyu masih bersikeras. Dia tidak terima Wonwoo mengancamnya seperti itu.

"Terserah saja. Tapi aku tidak main-main, Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu menelan ludahnya gugup. Terakhir kali Wonwoo mendiamkannya itu ketika mereka masih sekolah menengah pertama. Dua minggu penuh Mingyu harus menghadapi Wonwoo yang mogok bicara. Sejak itu Mingyu berjanji tidak mau membuat Wonwoo murka. Itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Kajja, sunbae" Wonwoo langsung menarik tangan Seungcheol ketika melihat Mingyu hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Kau biasa pulang bersamanya,kan?" Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Mingyu yang masih setia ditempatnya berdiri.

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri. Sudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo cepat sunbae ini sudah sore" Wonwoo menarik kembali tangan Seungcheol untuk berjalan.

Mingyu yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah ditinggalkan Wonwoo hanya mengerang pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia kecolongan dan membiarkan Wonwoo lolos begitu saja. Tapi jika mengingat ancaman Wonwoo, Mingyu bergidik ngeri.

"Aish... Awas saja kalau si pendek itu berani menggoda Wonwoo hyung. Akan ku _dribble_ dia sampai ke Korea Utara" Mingyu mengatupkan rahangnya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol dan kesal setengah mati Mingyu menyeret tubuhnya untuk pulang. Setelah ini ia harus mengirim pesan kepada Wonwoo. Saat ini ia harus benar-benar siaga. Rival nomor satunya tengah bersama Wonwoo alias incaran utamanya atau _Jackpot_ nya.

"Hahhh aku harus segera mengirim pesan kepada Wonwoo hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lululalalululala/?

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Ehehe kayanya udah pada bosen nunggu sampe ngilang semua /garuk tembok/?

Yaudahlah ini buat yang setia nunggu aja /ceritanya ngambek/emot senyum tembak/?

Terima kasih untuk yang mau review, fav, ataupun follow di chap-chap sebelumnya /hughug

Akhir kata REVIEW JUSEYOOOO :*


	8. Chapter 8

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating :** T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TING~(?)

Wonwoo merogoh sakunya begitu mendengar bunyi pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

 **From : MinGyu**

 _Hyung! Katakan dimana posisimu sekarang!? Kau tidak diajak ke tempat sepi kan!? Hubungi aku kalau kau kenapa-kenapa?_

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas. Sepertinya bukan ide bagus tetap membiarkan ponselnya untuk tetap aktif disaat seperti ini.

TING~(?)

 **From : MinGyu**

 _Balas pesanku hyung._

 **From : MinGyu**

 _Katakan dimana kau sekarang!? Aku akan menjemputmu._

Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya seketika tanda pesan masuk membanjiri ponselnya. Tanpa repot-repot membukanya Wonwoo juga sudah tahu siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Kenapa ,Wonwoo-ya?" Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol yang ternyata berdiri didepannya. padahal Wonwoo sudah mengira akan ditinggal beberapa langkah oleh Seungcheol. "Apa kau ada urusan mendadak?"

"Ah, tidak tidak sunbae. Sepertinya ada orang iseng yang sedang ingin menjahiliku. Ponselku terus bergetar karena itu" Wonwoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Orang iseng? Kau harus mengganti nomor ponselmu nanti, Wonwoo-ya" Seungcheol meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengajakknya kembali berjalan. "Kajja!" Wonwoo memperhatikan tangannya. Perasaan hangat mulai menjalar ke pipinya dan membuat kedua belah pipi putih tersebut merona.

"Hmmm sebenarnya kita mau kemana,sunbae?" Wonwoo mulai membuka suaranya. Sedari tadi ia dan Seungcheol hanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan.

"Ah, aku ingin membeli sebuah hadiah" Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangannya sepanjang jalan. "Tapi aku bingung mau membeli apa. Itulah gunanya aku mengajakmu. Kau harus membantuku memilih hadiah yang bagus"

"O-oh..." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Dari sekian orang, Seungcheol memilihnya. Wonwoo merasa sedikit bangga. Yah, walaupun harapannya lebih dari hanya diajak memilih hadiah. Pergi ke bioskop misalnya? Pergi ke akuarium melihat ikan paus? Atau berjalan-jalan di Sungai Han sambil memakan es krim? Ah harapan Wonwoo terlalu tinggi.

"Ayo kesana!" dengan semangat Seungcheol menyeret tangan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo, tentu saja mengikutinya dengan senang hati.

Mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang berisikan aksesoris dan segala hal untuk perempuan. Seungcheol dengan semangat mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

"Wah banyak barang bagus disini. Apa yang harus kubeli?" Seungcheol mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Bantu aku, Wonwoo-ya~" Wonwoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi cemberut Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu? Sunbae bahkan tidak memberitahu hadiah ini untuk siapa" Seungcheol tersenyum bodoh.

"Haha aku lupa kalau belum memberitahumu" Seungcheol menerawang keatas. "Hadiah ini untuk seorang wanita yang kusayangi setelah eomma, dan adik perempuanku"

Wanita yang disayang? Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai berpikiran kemana-mana.

"Huumm...Apakah sunbae sangat menyayanginya? Sunbae bahkan rela berkeliling hanya untuk mencari hadiah untuknya" Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Tentu saja!" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menganggap ibu temanku ini seperti ibuku sendiri"

Ibu? Ibu temannya? Wonwoo melongo mendengarnya. Jadi orang yang sempat membuatnya iri adalah seorang ibu-ibu. Wonwoo merasa malu sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Apakah aneh jika aku memberi hadiah untuk ibu temanku?" Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo yang masih berkutat dengan perasaan malunya.

"Tentu tidak sunbae. Memberi hadiah kepada ibu teman sendiri mana mungkin aneh" Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Kajja, kita minta bantuan pada pelayan disini saja"

"Kenapa tidak cari sendiri,Wonwoo-ya?" Meski begitu, Seungcheol tetap mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang tengah menghampiri seorang pelayan.

"Karena aku juga tidak tahu harus membeli apa,sunbae. Ehehe..." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar kearah Seungcheol.

"Ah ternyata kau sama saja denganku" Seungcheol tertawa pelan dan menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan.

"Permisi...Maaf kami butuh bantuan untuk mencari hadiah. Bisakah anda membantu untuk memilih?" Wonwoo menyapa seorang pelayan toko yang tengah menata beberapa barang ditempatnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Anda ingin hadiah seperti apa dan untuk siapa?" Pelayan tersebut tersenyum dengan manis kearah Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

"Hadiah ini untuk ibu temanku. Tolong carikan yang bagus tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan" Usai mengatakannya si pelayan langsung mencarikan barang yang dimaksud.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo hyung..." Wonwoo yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya mendongak. Bibirnya mendecih pelan dan kembali menatap tanah tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Yak! Hyung...Kenapa baru pulang? Kau tidak diapa-apakan kan,hyung? Dan kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo dan memberondong pemuda emo itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Merasa tidak akan pernah mendapat respon, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga si empu menoleh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Cepat lepaskan. Aku mau pulang" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" Mingyu merengut. "Kau terlihat baik. Benar kau tidak diapa-apakan hyung?"

"Ck, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa dan dalam keadaan yang luar biasa,Mingyu. Jadi bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu jengah. Ia sudah lelah menemani Seungcheol dan ingin segera beristirahat, kenapa susah sekali untuk mencapai ranjang kesayangannya huh?

"Aku antarkan sampai rumahmu hyung" Mingyu tak melepaskan tangannya. Bahkan Mingyu dengan seenaknya menyeret tangan Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya. Wonwoo yang memang tidak ingin berdebat hanya menurut.

"Kau darimana saja, hyung? Kau tidak membaca semua pesanku?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, tapi yang ditatap malah menatap jalanan.

"Jangan bicara lagi,gyu. Aku sangat lelah" suara Wonwoo sangat pelan. Mingyu tersenyum ketika melihat mata Wonwoo yang berusaha untuk tetap terbuka. Gantian Mingyu yang menurut. Semua rasa kesalnya sirna seketika. Kasihan juga melihat Wonwoo kelelahan.

"Jja, sudah sampai hyung" Wonwoo menegakkan badannya. Matanya memicing. Memang benar ini adalah rumahnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo seketika melotot tak percaya. Objek tak senonoh tertangkap matanya. Tepatnya pada dua sosok yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu rumahnya dengan posisi yang tidak wajar.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!?" Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Mingyu dan dengan cepat mengampiri sosok yang ia yakini sebagai adiknya. Mingyu memilih untuk mengikuti Wonwoo.

"Aww hyung! Sakitt..." Wonwoo dengan cepat menarik adiknya dan menjewer kupingnya. Setelah itu ia menendang kaki sosok lain yang sedari tadi berada disamping adiknya. "Yak! Jangan menyakiti Taehyung hyung..."

Jungkook menghampiri kekasihnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Taehyung. "Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Dasar bocah cabul. Kau mau menghamili adikku,hah?" Wonwoo sudah akan memukul Taehyung jika tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Sudahlah hyung sudah...Kau sebaiknya pulang saja, Taehyung-ah" Mingyu yang tengah berusaha menahan Wonwoo menyuruh Taehyung untuk pulang. Ia tahu betul betapa menyeramkannya Wonwoo jika sudah mode _ngamuk_ begini. Mingyu hanya ingin menyelamatkan kekasih Jungkook agar tetap selamat hingga besok.

"Aku permisi hyungdeul" Taehyung membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari rumah Wonwoo dengan terburu-buru.

"Yak! Mau kemana kau!? Kemari kau bocah!" Wonwoo yang melihat Taehyung berlalu berusaha mengejarnya. Namun kekuatan Mingyu yang menahannya membuat Wonwoo tak bisa berkutik.

"Sudahlah hyung..." Mingyu masih berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo. Dan berhasil, Wonwoo sudah tidak berontak dan ingin mengejar Taehyung lagi. "Kau, Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal mesum seperti tadi didepan rumah,hah!?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula jalanan sedang sepi,hyung. Dan ciuman tadi tidak tergolong mesum tahu!" Jungkook tidak mau kalah dengan kakaknya.

"Jelas-jelas aku melihat pacarmu tadi memakan habis bibirmu! Dan kau bahkan tidak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti kan?" Wonwoo terperangah menatap adiknya. "Kau itu masih kecil tapi sudah sangat mesum. Bagaimana kalau kau hamil diluar nikah?"

"B-biarkan saja, itu hal wajar untuk sepasang kekasih,hyung" Jungkook agak merona ketika mengatakannya. "Dan ciuman itu tidak akan membuat seseorang hamil,Wonwoo hyung yang lemot"

"Tidak wajar kalau yang melakukannya bocah ingusan sepertimu" Wonwoo menjitak kepala adiknya hingga adiknya itu meringis. "Aku hyungmu, jangan panggil aku lemot. Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti tadi? Pacarmu? Kuadukan pada eomma ,ya..."

"Adukan sana, bilang sekalian pada eomma kalau hyung itu _jones_ yang tidak laku-laku sampai sekarang dan selalu mengganggu orang pacaran" Jungkook langsung berlari memasuki rumah sebelum hyungnya mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut manisnya barusan.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook! Aku bukan..." Wonwoo menghentikan kata-katanya. " _Jones_ itu apa,mingyu-ya?" Mingyu seketika tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang kesal pun mencubit perutnya pelan.

"Aduh aduh hahaha lagian kau aneh hyung. _Jones_ saja tidak tahu" Wonwoo melipat tangannya didada. Kesal karena ditertawakan Mingyu. " _Jones_ itu...Jomblo Ngenes hyung. Yah, sama seperti nasibmu sekarang ini"

"Jungkook sialan!" Wonwoo mendesis marah. Adiknya benar-benar kelewatan. "Eh? Kau juga _jones_ Kim Mingyu. Enak saja mengataiku" Mingyu menghindar ketika melihat gelagat Wonwoo yang bersiap akan menendang kakinya.

"Sudahlah Wonwoo hyung. Masuklah, kau pasti lelah,kan?" Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo pelan. "Aku pulang dulu, hyung"

Wonwoo dengan malas membalas lambaian tangan Mingyu hingga pemuda tersebut menghilang dari balik pintu gerbang rumahnya. Wonwoo menatap tangannya. Sejak kapan ia mau repot-repot melambaikan tangan untuk Mingyu? Ah entahlah.

"Haahhh...Jeon Jungkook. Awas kau!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoon-ah, maaf ya kemarin malam aku tidak jadi datang kerumahmu" Jeonghan yang baru datang mendudukan dirinya disamping Wonwoo sehingga bisa bertatap langsung dengan Jihoon.

"Tidak apa hyung. Kalau nanti malam bisa kan,hyung?" Jeonghan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Jihoon.

"Memangnya kalian ada janji apa?" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan penasaran dengan perbincangan singkat Jihoon dan Jeonghan. "Kenapa aku tidak diajak?"

"Jeonghan hyung berjanji akan membantu Jihoonie menyelesaikan tugasnya" Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo dan mengelus rambut Jihoon. Jihoon memutar matanya malas dan menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung dari kepalanya.

"Bukan tugasku,Kwon. Tapi tugas kita. Tugasku,tugasmu dan tugasmu juga Jeon" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dan Wonwoo kesal.

"Ehehe jadi ini tugas kelompok kita waktu itu,ya. Yasudah aku tak diajak juga tidak masalah" Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, hari ini kalian berdua harus ke rumahku dan mengerjakannya bersama-sama" Jihoon menunjuk kedua temannya. Sedang yang ditunjuk hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong kemarin ada acara apa dirumahmu,Jeonghan hyung?"

"Hmmm..." Jeonghan yang tengah menyeruput minumannya hanya bergumam. "Acara keluarga, acara sederhana karena kemarin ulang tahun ibuku"

"Jinjja? Kenapa hyung tak memberitahuku? Ahh seharusnya aku datang..." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali. Ia sangat dekat dengan ibu Jeonghan ketika mereka masih bertetangga dulu.

"Ini bukan acara besar Wonwoo-ya, kalau ingin memberi hadiah kau bisa datang langsung kerumah, eomma pasti senang kau datang" tangan Jeonghan terulur dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo pelan. Hanya dengan Jeonghan, Wonwoo rela rambutnya diacak. Bagi Wonwoo, Jeonghan sudah seperti kakaknya.

"Eh? Aku baru tahu Jeonghan hyung memakai kalung" semua yang ada dimeja tersebut seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke leher Jeonghan ketika mendengar Soonyoung bersuara. "Kalungmu bagus hyung"

"Kalung baru ya hyung?" Jeonghan hanya mengangguk mendengar Jihoon. "Bagus,hyung. Sederhana, aku suka"

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan aku yang membelinya" Jeonghan tersenyum dan memegang kalungnya. Kalung dengan gantungan sayap malaikat. Sederhana seperti kata Jihoon. " Seorang teman memberikannya untukku"

"Kau suka yang seperti itu Jihoonie baby? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu nanti" Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon dan meletakkannya didada. "Akan kubelikan yang bentuknya hati, kau suka kan?"

"Jangan berlebihan" Jihoon menarik kembali tangannya. Soonyoung merengut. "Apapun bentuknya kalau darimu aku pasti suka"

"Jinjja?" Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Mata sipitnya terlihat berbinar. "Kau dengar itu ,Jeonghan hyung? Tidakkah Jihoonieku sangat manis..."

Jeonghan tertawa melihat interaksi pasangan kekasih didepannya. Menurut Jeonghan, Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah perpaduan yang sempurna. Mungkin tidak semua orang menganggap mereka serasi melihat sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang. Hanya teman dekat dan orang tertentu yang menyadari betapa kedua manusia ini saling melengkapi. Soonyoung dengan segala kekonyolannya dan Jihoon dengan sifat galaknya yang akan selalu merona ketika Soonyoung menggodanya. Bukankah itu sangat manis? Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Jeonghan.

"Kenapa diam saja,Wonwoo-ya?" Wonwoo tersentak ketika merasakan Jeonghan menepuk pundaknya. "Kau sudah kenyang?"

"Ah, Oh... Aku sedang mengunyah makananku hyung" Wonwoo menyuapkan kembali makanan dipiringnya. "Hmmm aku masih lapar ehehe"

"Kau ini, membuatku khawatir saja" Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lebar kearah Jeonghan. Tanpa Jeonghan sadari, Wonwoo tangah menatap kalung dilehernya dengan lekat.

' _Kalung itu...'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Soonyoung**

 _Aku pulang duluan dengan Jihoonie. Jangan lupa ajak Jeonghan hyung ke rumah Jihoonie juga. Dia bilang akan menunggumu dikelasnya._

Wonwoo mendengus membaca pesan dari sahabatnya. Selalu saja ia ditinggalkan. Salah Wonwoo juga yang ketiduran hingga jam terakhir. Dan si jenius, Kwon Soonyoung tentu saja tak akan mau membangunkannya. Daripada membangunkan Wonwoo, dapat dipastikan Soonyoung lebih memilih meninggalkannya sendirian dan pulang berdua bersama Jihoon.

"Haaahh..." Wonwoo menghela napas dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku seragamnya. Kaki rampingnya berjalan menuju kelas Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika melihat keadaan yang mulai sepi. Bel pulang memang sudah berlalu sejak tadi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih berada dilingkungan sekolah. Itu pun dapat dihitung dengan jari.

' _Jeonghan hyung pasti sudah menunggu lama...'_ Wonwoo yang melihat kelas Jeonghan dari kejauhan memepercepat langkahnya. Tapi ketika kakinya hendak memasuki kelas tersebut, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hentikan, Seungcheol-ah. Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini sebelumnya" Seungcheol? Wonwoo menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pintu kelas Jeonghan dan. Jeonghan pasti sedang berbicara dengan Seungcheol, pikir Wonwoo. Wonwoo sedikit melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan didalam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolakku? Ini sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu Jeonghan-ah. Aku masih menunggumu" Seungcheol memegang tangan Jeonghan. Namun dengan cepat Jeonghan menepisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Jeonghan meninggikan suaranya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti,Seungcheol. Hatiku milik orang lain, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu"

"Milik Jisoo? Milik teman kecilmu itu? Seseorang yang meninggalkanmu dulu? Seseorang yang melupakanmu dan tidak memberi kabar apapun padamu!?" Seungcheol juga ikut meninggikan suaranya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jeonghan. Tolong lihat aku"

 **DEG**

Wonwoo membelalakan matanya. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar pernyataan Seungcheol, matanya tidak mungkin berbohong bahwa ia melihat ketulusan didalam mata Seungcheol. Wonwoo merasakan dadanya sangat sesak. Tubuhnya terpaku ditempat dan terus melihat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol dari tempat persembunyiannya. Wonwoo bahkan tak sanggup untuk bergerak meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

"Jisoo pasti kembali. Aku percaya itu" Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku Seungcheol , aku tidak bisa..."

Jeonghan yang akan beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya harus terhenti kembali ketika sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Kumohon..." Seungcheol membalikkan badan Jeonghan. Jeonghan membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Seungcheol berlutut didepannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku? Agar kau hanya melihatku seorang?"

"Seungcheol-ah..." air mata Jeonghan mengalir seketika.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku" Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau hanya bingung saat ini. Jauh didalam hatimu kau mencintaiku,kan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu sayang"

"Hentikan Seungcheol-ah..." Jeonghan tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Isakkannya terdengar pelan.

"Lihat aku..." Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Jeonghan. "Dengarkan aku... Tidak masalah jika kau masih ingin menunggu Jisoo. Tapi untuk saat ini, tolong cintai aku. Cintai aku sampai Jisoomu kembali. Hanya sampai saat itu,Yoon Jeonghan"

Jeonghan menatap mata Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya menemukan ketulusan dari dalam mata kelam tersebut.

"Aku... Seungcheol-ah aku..." Jeonghan menggerakan matanya gelisah. "Tapi aku...Jisoo..."

"Hanya sampai Jisoo kembali" Seungcheol tersenyum lembut. "Saat Jisoo kembali... Aku akan merelakanmu untuknya. Aku berjanji" Seungcheol mengelus pipi Jeonghan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Seungcheol-ah... Aku...Aku mencintaimu" Jeonghan menghamburkan dirinya ke arah Seungcheol. Memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan erat yang disambut Seungcheol dengan senang hati. "Aku mencintaimu...Tapi Jisoo-"

"Ssssttt..." Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sudah berjanji padamu,kan? Untuk saat ini cukup kau mencintaiku saja dan aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Jangan pikirkan yang lainnya" Seungcheol memejamkan matanya dan mencium rambut Jeonghan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Jeonghan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Seungcheol.

"Iya, aku tahu sayang... Aku juga mencintaimu" Seungcheol tersenyum lembut mendengar pernyataan Jeonghan.

Seungcheol melonggarkan pelukannya. Tangannya meraih wajah Jeonghan. Dengan lembut dihapusnya air mata dipipi Jeonghan. Jeonghan memejamkan matanya merasakan lembut tangan Seungcheol membelai wajahnya. Jeonghan memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan sesuatu menekan bibirnya.

"Mmmhh..." Seungcheol memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya dengan pelan menyapu belahan bibir Jeonghan. Merasakan manis dan lembut bibir kekasihnya. Tangannya masih setia membelai pipi Jeonghan yang sekarang tampak memerah. Seungcheol dapat merasakan jika Jeonghan tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Wonwoo sudah melihat semuanya. Mulai dari pernyataan cinta Seungcheol kepada Jeonghan hingga akhirnya mereka berciuman dengan sangat manis didepan mata Wonwoo. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Seungcheol selalu berhasil membuat dada Wonwoo semakin sesak. Ia bahkan tak sadar kapan air matanya mulai berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya. Yang Wonwoo tahu sekarang adalah meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan pelan sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang masih terus mengalir.

"Wonwoo hyung..." _Sialan!_ Wonwoo mengutuk Mingyu dalam hati. Langkahnya ia percepat. Wonwoo sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Mingyu. Karena dapat dipastikan pemuda itu akan memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Wonwoo hyung...Tunggu!" Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo yang tengah berlari menghindarinya.

Wonwoo terus berlari dengan mata merah yang terus mengeluarkan cairan. Dadanya yang sesak semakin sesak karena berlari, tapi ia tak peduli.

 _BRUKKK_

"Wonwoo hyung!" Mingyu dengan cepat menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah tersungkur di tanah. Wonwoo terdiam dan tak ada niatan untuk berdiri. "Hyung, gwaenchana? Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Hiks...Hiks..." Wonwoo menelungkupkan tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung...Bangunlah" Mingyu dengan lembut menarik badan Wonwoo untuk berdiri. Namun Wonwoo dengan cepat mendorongnya menjauh.

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Wonwoo tak menatap Mingyu.

"Sini, kugendong sampai rumah" Mingyu tak mungkin meninggalkan Wonwoo ditengah jalan begini. Ia berjongkok didepan Wonwoo yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kubilang pergi sana! Hiks" Wonwoo dengan kasar menendang Mingyu hingga pemuda itu terjungkal.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkanmu menangis sendirian disini" Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Mingyu tengah menatapnya serius. "Tidak perlu disembunyikan aku sudah tahu kalau kau menangis,hyung"

"Aku menangis karena terjatuh!" Wonwoo berteriak didepan Mingyu.

"Iya aku tahu" Mingyu dengan paksa menaikkan Wonwoo di punggungnya. "Lututmu berdarah. Tentu saja kau menangis,kan?"

Wonwoo menatap lututnya. Benar ada noda darah yang menembus lapisan celana sekolahnya. Wonwoo bahkan baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Hiks...Hikss..." Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu kanan Mingyu dan menangis kembali. "Sakit gyu...Hiks, sakit sekali"

"Iya aku tahu" Mingyu menggesekkan kepalanya ke kepala Wonwoo yang tengah bersandar dibahunya. "Menangis saja, nanti aku akan mengobati sakitnya hyung"

Wonwoo meneruskan tangisannya dibahu Mingyu. Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dalam diam dan mendengarkan tangisannya. Ia tak peduli jika seragamnya harus basah karena air mata Wonwoo. Mingyu juga tidak peduli jika seragamnya kotor terkena ingus Wonwoo. Yang paling penting Wonwoo merasa nyaman dan tidak merasakan sakit akan lukanya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Susah banget dapet mood buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Maaf banget karena ga bisa rutin apdet apalagi apdet cepet seperti yang dijanjikan /bow . Author yang ini soalnya minim imajinasi.

JeongCheol udah bersatu dong! Cepet ya? ehehe tinggal Meanie aja nih yang belum. Tinggal beberapa chap dan kemungkinan FF ini bakal end. Lucu, udah kepikiran endingnya tapi belum kepikiran yang bagian tengah-tengah ckck makanya tambah lemot deh apdetnya. Sebagai tanda penyesalan chapter ini dibuat agak panjangan. Ya walaupun ga panjang-panjang amat, semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf maaf aja kalo Meanie momentnya masih kurang.

Makasih buat yang tetep cinta sama FF ini :** SEE U IN NEXT CHAP YEP!

Review oy jangan lupa kkk


	9. Chapter 9

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, Choi Hansol, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating :** T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC keterlaluan, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana taman saat ini tidak terlalu ramai. Mingyu dengan telaten membersihkan luka dilutut Wonwoo dan menempelkan plester diatasnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih tersedu-sedu dan beberapa kali mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Setelahnya Mingyu memilih duduk disamping Wonwoo. Dengan pelan diarahkan kepala Wonwoo untuk bersandar dibahunya.

"Dasar Seungcheol bodoh" Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut. Entah sudah berapa kali Wonwoo memaki ketua ekskul basket itu.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang dia bodoh,hyung" Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dari ekor matanya. Bibirnya masih bergetar meski air matanya sudah tak sederas beberapa saat lalu.

"Hari ini dia lebih bodoh. Sangat bodoh...dan jelek" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hari ini lebih jelek lagi" Mingyu berkata kalem. Namun kali ini Wonwoo menggeleng kuat yang membuat bahu Mingu sedikit berguncang.

"Sedikit jelek. Karena kemarin-kemarin dia tampan" Mingyu hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia ingin sekali membantah pernyataan Wonwoo namun ia tahan. Hari ini harinya Wonwoo untuk mengoceh dan Mingyu hanya akan mendengarkan.

"Terserahmu sajalah hyung" Mingyu menghela napas pelan. Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Keduanya hanya terdiam. Dalam hati Mingyu merasa senang karena Wonwoo sudah menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hyung..." Wonwoo hanya berdengung membalas Mingyu. " Apa sekarang kau membenci Seungcheol?"

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat. "Entahlah"

"Lalu...Apa kau membenci Jeonghan hyung?" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jeonghan hyung itu sudah seperti kakakku. Mana mungkin aku membencinya" Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. "Jangan benci Jeonghan hyung ataupun Seungcheol sunbae. Mereka saling mencintai,hyung"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Jadi kau mendukung mereka?"

"Kenapa tidak? Mereka saling mencintai, seperti yang kubilang tadi" Mingyu mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo diam dan menatap tangannya yang digenggam Mingyu.

"Eh, tapi darimana kau tahu kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu. Agak sebal juga karena Mingyu tak menceritakan apapun tentang Jeonghan dan Seungcheol kepadanya.

"Dilihat sekali saja juga tahu,hyung. Apalagi Seungcheol sunbae, dia terlihat sangat menyukai Jeonghan hyung." Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wonwoo. "Kau pasti tidak tahu kan,hyung?"

"A-apa? Memangnya semua orang harus tahu hal seperti itu?" Gantian Wonwoo yang mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertemu dengan manik Mingyu.

"Yasudahlah. Yang paling penting sekarang hyung sudah tidak menangis lagi,kan. Mau es krim?" Wonwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mau..." dengan mata berbinar, Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini" Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo pelan sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah, seseorang memanggil namanya dan Wonwoo.

"Eh, Mingyu? Wonwoo hyung!?" keduanya menoleh. Dari kejauhan tampak Seungkwan dengan seorang pemuda berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kalian disini juga. Oh Wonwoo hyung, matamu merah..." Seungkwan dengan heboh menunjuk wajah Wonwoo. "Yak! Kau apakan Wonwoo hyung!?" Seungkwan dengan brutal mencubit perut Mingyu.

"Aduh aduh...Apa sih!?" Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Seungkwan yang masih gencar mencubit perutnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul disini!? Yak Hansol-ah ajak anak ini perg!i"

" _Sorry_ ,Mingyu. Kata Seungkwan aku hanya boleh menuruti kata-katanya hari ini" pemuda blasteran disebelah Seungkwan berkata dengan kalem.

"Woah... orang ini bisa bahasa korea!?" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Hansol merasa kagum. Bahkan tangannya dengan heboh menunjuk wajah Hansol. Wajah pemuda didepannya sama sekali tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan. Wajar kan jika Wonwoo kagum.

"Oh, kenalkan Wonwoo hyung. Ini Vernon Chwe alias Choi Hansol, dia murid baru dikelas kami. Ah, dia pindahan dari _California_ " Seungkwan menyodorkan tangan Hansol untuk bersalaman dengan Wonwoo. "Hansol-ah, ini sunbae kita di sekolah, namanya Jeon Wonwoo"

"Annyeong haseo, sunbae. Choi Hansol imnida" Hansol bersalaman dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Wonwoo. Dan sekali lagi Wonwoo merasa kagum dengan kelancaran bahasa Hansol.

"Sudah sudah jangan terlalu lama bersalamannya" Mingyu mulai merasa jengah melihat tautan tangan Wonwoo dan Hansol yang tak kunjung lepas. Dengan beringas ditariknya tangan Wonwoo untuk menjauh.

"Jangan kasar-kasar dong, Mingyu!" Seungkwan melotot kearah Mingyu kemudian meraih tangan Hansol dan mengelusnya lembut. " _Are you okay,darling_?"

"A...ya, aku tidak apa-apa,Seungkwan" Hansol menarik tangannya lembut dan tersenyum kecil kearah Seungkwan.

"Ck, sudah kubilang kan, _call me_ Seungkwannie... _not_ Seungkwan Seungkwan, _okay_?" Mingyu merasa ingin muntah mendengar bahasa Inggris dengan bumbu Jeju dari mulut Seungkwan. Dan apa-apaan gaya sok imut itu huh?

"Iya, Seungkwannie... Aku lupa" Seungkwan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hansol.

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali" Wonwoo tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Seungkwan dan Hansol. "Terlihat sangat manis"

"Jinjja? Apa menurut hyung kami berdua cocok!?" Anggukan dari Wonwoo membuat Seungkwan heboh sendiri. "Sudah kuduga ,aku memang cocok dengan barang impor! Hansolie sepertinya kita harus segera menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Kekasih?" Hansol menatap Seungkwan bingung. Sedangkan Mingyu sudah menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Iya kekasih. Pacaran. _Couple Couple, you and I darling_ " Seungkwan memeluk lengan Hansol. "Kajja, sebaiknya kita mulai mengakrabkan diri dan memulai berkencan"

"Hah!? B-berkencan? Dengan Seungkwannie!?" Hansol yang mulai mengerti dengan maksud Seungkwan membelalakan matanya.

"Tentu saja, _darling_... Nah, sebaiknya kita mulai dengan hm...Pergi menonton film romantis! Kajja..." Seungkwan dengan seenaknya menarik lengan Hansol. Dan Hansol sendiri hanya pasrah mengikutinya.

"Hahaha teman barumu itu lucu sekali. Apa tidak bahaya dia dibiarkan dengan Seungkwan?" Wonwoo tertawa geli. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat dari kejauhan, Hansol yang kebingungan dan Seungkwan yang masih semangat menyeretnya kesana kemari.

"Biarkan saja,Katamu mereka cocok kan, hyung. Daripada mereka, melihatmu tertawa lebih menyenangkan" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mingyu. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri didepannya. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Hm..." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku mau ikut beli es krim" Wonwoo dengan semangat langsung menegakkan badannya. Namun kembali terduduk dan memegangi lututnya. "Sakit..."

"Gwaenchana? Sudah kubilang kan, hyung tunggu saja disini" dengan sigap Mingyu berjongkok didepan Wonwoo dan meniup luka dilutut Wonwoo.

"Iya iya maaf, aku kan lupa. Tapi kenapa jadi sakit,ya? Tadi aku tak merasakan apapun" Wonwoo bergumam sambil menatap lukanya yang masih ditiup Mingyu.

"Mungkin tadi pikiranmu sedang kacau hyung, makanya baru terasa sakit" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Masih mau ikut beli es krim?"

"Ikut..." Wonwoo memanjangkan tangannya karah Mingyu. Mingyu menghela napas pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang..." Mingyu masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan susah payah. Bahkan walau hanya untuk menutup kembali pintu rumahnya itu terasa sulit.

"Aku juga pulang..." Mingyu memutar matanya malas. "Kim eomma... Wonyu pulaaaaang"

"Yak, hyung! Bisa turun sebentar? Aku harus melepas sepatuku" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Mingyu.

"Tidak mau! Katamu kau mau menggendongku sampai ketemu Kim eomma... Kim eomma ada didapur,gyu. Masih jauh dari sini"

"Iya iya tapi kalau kau tidak turun, aku tidak bisa melepas sepatuku hyung. Akan semakin lama ketemu eomma nanti" Mingyu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Siapa tahu sepatunya menurut dan melepaskan diri sendiri kan?. "Turun dulu, ya?"

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" Wonwoo dengan gemas menjambak rambut Mingyu. "Antarkan aku ke Kim eomma dulu!" Mingyu berteriak kesakitan. Rambut kebanggannnya tengah dianiaya Wonwoo dan Mingyu yakin rambutnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi sekarang.

"Aduh aduh..Hyung,aww aww lepaskan rambutku!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" Wonwoo yang mendengar suara eomma Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Wonyu..."

"Eomma...Wonyu kangen..." Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Mingyu merentangkan tangannya kearah eomma Ny Kim. "Maju sedikit dong aku mau memeluk eomma nih" Mingyu dengan bersungut-sungut menuruti kemauan Wonwoo. Jangan sampai rambutnya yang sudah tak terbentuk menjadi botak karena sesi jambakan Wonwoo yang kedua.

"Aigoo aigoo... Turun dulu Wonyu sayang, kasihan Mingyu" Ny Kim menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Wonwoo yang masih setia merentangkan tangannya. Diusapnya kepala Wonwoo sayang. "Kenapa anak eomma manja sekali hari ini,hm?"

"Kaki Wonyu sakit eomma..." Wonwoo menunjuk lututnya yang tertutup oleh celana sekolahnya. "Lukanya besar sekali eomma, sampai darahnya bercucuran"

"Berlebihan" Mingyu memutar matanya malas. Dia tahu benar luka dilutut Wonwoo bukanlah luka parah, hanya luka kecil yang akan terasa sedikit perih jika tersentuh. "Aduh..." kemudian Mingyu mendapat hadiah pukulan di kepala dari Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Apa sup rumput laut bisa membuat lukanya tidak sakit lagi?" Ny Kim tersenyum kecil melihat mata Wonwoo yang semakin berbinar.

"Bisa eomma... Tapi sup rumput lautnya harus banyak" Ny Kim terkekeh mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Eomma Mingyu terlampau tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah penggemar nomer satu sup rumput laut buatannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ikut eomma membuatnya hm?" Wonwoo kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Lehernya terasa agak pegal karena terlalu banyak mengangguk hari ini. "Turun dulu dari punggung Mingyu, Wonyu sayang..." dan kali ini Wonwoo dengan senang hati menuruti perkataan Ny Kim.

"Akhirnya..." Mingyu menegakkan badannya. Otot-otot dipunggungnya terasa sangat kaku. Menggendong Wonwoo dalam jangka panjang sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk kesehatan punggungnya. "Terima kasih eomma" Mingyu mengecup pipi eommanya sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya. Jangan sampai Wonwoo berubah pikiran dan minta digendong lagi.

"Kajja eomma..." Wonwoo dengan sigap bergelayut manja dilengan Ny Kim. "Eomma, Wonyu menginap disini ya?"

"Boleh, tapi Wonyu sudah bilang dengan orang rumah kan?" kali ini Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana nanti jika eomma Wonyu khawatir hm?" Ny Kim mengelus kepala Wonwoo yang bersandar dipundaknya.

"Kim eomma saja yang bilang pada eomma Wonyu, ya ya ya?" dan Ny Kim tidak bisa berkata tidak kepada makhluk manis disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

BRAKK

"Astaga..." Mingyu yang tengah berbaring diranjang terlonjak kaget. "Hyung! Bisa kan lebih pelan membanting pintunya?" Mingyu menggerutu sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe maaf..." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan masuk kedalam kamar Mingyu. Wonwoo menutup kembali pintu kamar Mingyu dengan lebih lembut kemudian melompat keatas ranjang Mingyu. "Aku mau menginap"

"Menginap saja" Mingyu mengubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Wonwoo. Sebelum insiden membanting pintu yang dilakukan Wonwoo tadi Mingyu sudah hampir memasuki alam mimpi.

"Aku belum ganti baju" Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya menusuk punggung Mingyu. "Ambilkan baju ganti untukku, Mingyu"

"Ck! Kau kan tahu letak lemari pakaianku,hyung. Ambil saja sendiri" Mingyu menggerakkan punggungnya yang masih setia ditusuk-tusuk oleh jari Wonwoo. "Hyung... aku mengantuk"

"Ambilkan aku baju dulu" Mingyu seketika membuka matanya ketika mendengar bisikkan ditelinganya.

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Mingyu menyesal sudah menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Jantungnya harus berpacu lebih cepat. Ia merutuki perbuatan Wonwoo dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, tepat didepan wajahnya kini ada wajah Wonwoo yang begitu dekat. Mingyu bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Wonwoo yang menyentuh wajahnya. Dan apa-apaan bibir Wonwoo yang mengerucut itu? Berniat menggoda dirinya kah? Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"H-hyung..." Wonwoo berdengung menjawab Mingyu tanpa memundurkan wajahnya sedikitpun. "J-jauhkan wajahmu sedikit h-hyung" Mingyu tergagap sendiri.

"Tapi ambilkan aku baju dulu ya" Wonwoo makin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menempel dengan ujung hidung Mingyu.

Mingyu menahan napasnya. "I-iya iya aku ambilkan"

"Nah, kenapa tidak begitu daritadi" Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya berguling ke samping Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri dengan sigap berdiri dan berjalan ke sudut kamarnya, kearah lemari pakaian lebih tepatnya "Tapi kenapa kau takut sekali melihat wajahku hm? Apa sekarang aku jadi seram?"

"Iya, seram sekali seperti hantu pemakan jantung" Mingyu menjawab asal sambil mengacak lemarinya. "Untung saja hidungku mancung. Kalau tidak sudah aku makan bibirmu hyung" gumam Mingyu.

Mingyu kembali kepada Wonwoo dengan celana pendek dan kaus miliknya. "Ini hyung. Sana ganti baju"

Wonwoo meraih barang ditangan Mingyu. "Kenapa bajumu? Bajuku tidak ada?"

"Kau sudah membawa semuanya pulang kemarin hyung, ingat?" Mingyu menghela napas pelan.

"Tapi kalau pakai ini kebesaran" Wonwoo merentangkan kaus yang diberikan Mingyu. "Dan celananya juga pasti kebesaran"

"Astaga hyung. Pakai saja yang ada, aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur" Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tanpa menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari bibir Wonwoo, Mingyu segera merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Tangannya terulur melepaskan kancing yang melekat diseragamnya. Mingyu yang melihatnya gelagapan.

"Yak hyung! Kau berniat ganti baju disini?" Mingyu menatap tangan Wonwoo yang masih terus melepas kancing seragamnya.

"Hm..." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku malas ke kamar mandi. Kalau tidak mau melihat, sana tutup saja matamu" Wonwoo berkata santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang merasa gugup setengah mati.

Mingyu membalikkan badannya begitu melihat kancing diseragam Wonwoo sudah terlepas semua. Sekilas ia masih bisa melihat betapa mulusnya dada Wonwoo. Putih bersih tanpa ada noda sedikitpun. Mingyu jadi ingin menandainya...

' _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku suka berpikiran jorok sih?'_ Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam mencoba untuk mengusir segala pikiran kotor diotaknya.

Mingyu merasakan ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang. Ia yakin Wonwoo pasti baru saja membanting dirinya ke kasur.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo berbisik. "Aku ngantuk..."

Mingyu menghela napasnya pelan dan membalikkan badannya menjadi telentang. "Peluk lenganku saja"

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tidak akan bisa tidur tangannya tak memeluk sesuatu. Benda apa saja asalkan tangannya tak kosong. Biasanya Wonwoo akan meminjam boneka _pikachu_ milik Mingyu yang sudah usang untuk dipeluk setiap menginap dirumah Mingyu. Tapi entah kemana boneka itu saat ini. Dan Mingyu sudah pasti tidak akan mau mencarinya saat ini.

"Hm tidak seempuk boneka _pikachu_ mu" dengan setengah hati Wonwoo memeluk lengan Mingyu.

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu masih setia memejamkan matanya meskipun ia belum benar-benar tertidur. Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh kearah Wonwoo.

"Belum tidur,hyung?" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya masih menatap Mingyu lekat"Tadi kau bilang ngantuk" Mingyu mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap kearah Wonwoo.

"Iya memang ngantuk..." Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang mulai menguap kecil. Dielusnya rambut Wonwoo lembut.

"Daritadi kau memandangi wajahku,hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kenapa? Aku sangat tampan kan hahaha.."

"Hm... Iya, kau sangat tampan" Mingyu terpaku ketika tangan Wonwoo meraba wajahnya. "Ck, kenapa kau jadi tampan sekarang? Padahal dulu aku lebih tampan"

"Daridulu aku memang tampan" Wonwoo memutar matanya malas. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau suka denganku hyung. Tidak akan rugi berpacaran dengan orang setampan aku"

"Ck dasar besar kepala" Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu pelan. "Terbalik, harusnya kau yang menyukaiku karena aku lebih tampan" Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku memang sudah menyukaimu. Ani, aku mencintai Wonwoo hyung" Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya kearah Mingyu. Tidak ada. Wonwoo tidak menemukan kebohongan ataupun candaan dari raut wajah Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau hyung belum mengerti. Aku akan tetap mencintai Wonwoo hyung" Wonwoo hanya diam ketika Mingyu meraih tubuhnya kedalam pelukan pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Maaf..." Mingyu mengelus punggung Wonwoo. "Aku mengerti maksudmu tapi aku... masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri"

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Diraihnya wajah Wonwoo. "Hyung, kau mengerti maksudku? Kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, ani mencintaimu. Sejak kapan?"

"Kau sudah sering bilang kan" Wonwoo berkata lirih. "Tapi aku bingung harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Ini pertama kali untukku, Mingyu"

"Hm jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau mengerti maksudku saja aku sudah senang,hyung" Mingyu mencubit hidung Wonwoo gemas. " Jujur aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku hyung, tapi... Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Pelan-pelan saja dan yakinkan hatimu"

"Maaf..." Wonwoo bergumam.

"Sudah, kubilang kan jangan terlalu dipikirkan hyung. Jja kita tidur" Mingyu meraih tubuh Wonwoo untuk merapat dan mendekapnya. Wonwoo menyamankan dirinya dengan memeluk lengan Mingyu erat.

"Hmm... Kenapa aku baru sadar pelukanmu hangat ya. Hoaaamm..." Wonwoo menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

Mingyu juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

' _Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku juga hyung'_ dan Mingyu semakin mendekap tubuh Wonwoo erat.

"Besok ajak aku jalan-jalan ya..."

"Tidurlah hyung..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau bau end semakin dekat ciat ciat. Alurnya dipaksa ngebut hehe ._.V

Sengaja munculin VerKwan seupil. Abis gemes banget sama mereka doh. Mana pas di Meet & Greet mereka switch part aaaahh tambah gemes. Jadi pengen buat ff VerKwan deh. Berdoa semoga ada author kreatif yang mengerti isi hatiku dan buat ff VerKwan sebagai main castnya ehehe.

Author lagi ngerancang/? Ff Meanie baru. Bakal meluncur kalau yang satu ini udah end, jadi maaf kalau alurnya rada maksa akhir-akhir ini yaaa. Dan Wonu aaaa imut banget disini /gebukin diri sendiri

Review juseyoooong


	10. Chapter 10

**From: Jihoonie**

 _Jeon, kau dimana? Ingat tugas kita._

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir. _Biarkan sajalah_ , batinnya.

"Hyung, ayo..." Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Mingyu sudah berdiri didepannya lengkap dengan sepeda kayuh.

"Huwaaaahh... Sudah lama aku tidak naik sepeda,Gyu" Wonwoo dengan sigap mendudukan pantatnya ke boncengan sepeda Mingyu. "Kita keliling ke taman, ya?"

"Melihatmu begitu antusias, kupikir kau mau mengendarai sepedanya sendiri,hyung" Wonwoo merengut ketika Mingyu mengacak rambutnya.

"Jja...Kita meluncur" Mingyu segera menggenjot sepedanya semangat. Dibelakangnya, Wonwoo berteriak riang dengan kedua lengan yang dibentangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIGIKATA**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, Choi Hansol, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating :** T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC keterlaluan, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi..." Wonwoo mendudukan diri di bangkunya dengan senyuman selebar milik Seokmin.

Namun sayang, senyuman lebar yang jarang sekali Wonwoo perlihatkan malah mendapat tatapan kesal dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa? Belum sarapan kah?" Wonwoo menopangkan dagu menatap kedua sahabatnya. Matanya berkedip lucu membalas tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan pada dirinya.

"Hahh...Kau bahkan bisa tersenyum selebar ini tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun,Jeon" Jihoon masih menatap datar Wonwoo. Jihoon merasa ingin membanting Soonyoung ketika Wonwoo hanya menatapnya lucu dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Jihoonie...Kenapa kau terlihat imut sekali hari ini,hm" Wonwoo mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas. Jihoon membelalakan mata sipitnya dan segera menjauhkan diri. Perasaannya mengatakan jika Wonwoo tidak dalam mode normal saat ini.

"Hei, jangan mulai aneh lagi Wonwoo-ya" Wonwoo gantian menatap Soonyoung dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya. Soonyoung memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin? Sejak akhir pekan aku dan Soonyoung mengerjakan tugas kita tahu" tanpa mempedulikan kenormalan Wonwoo, Jihoon mulai menceramahinya.

"Hehe maaf ya sahabat-sahabatku..." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar kearah Jihoon dan Soonyoung. "Aku sedang dalam mode malas _ngapa-ngapain_ kemarin"

"Alasan. Untung ada Jeonghan hyung yang membantu" Soonyoung menggerutu. "Dan kenapa kau tidak menjemput Jeonghan hyung ke kelasnya ketika pulang sekolah kemarin? Malahan Jeonghan hyung datang dengan Seungcheol sunbae"

Wonwoo terdiam. Tangannya yang sedari menopang dagu diturunkan. Kini Wonwoo berganti memainkan jarinya diatas meja. "Sudahlah Soonyoung jangan dibahas lagi"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau ini kenapa,sih? Kau tambah aneh hari ini"

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan dibahas" Wonwoo berucap dengan nada datar.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling bertatapan kemudian mengedikkan bahu. Namun mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun seperti yang diminta Wonwoo.

"Jangan lupa tuliskan namaku ditugas kita" Wonwoo membenamkan wajahnya diantara tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jeonghan meraih tangan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi bergerak mengaduk makanan dimangkuknya. Mingyu yang duduk disamping Wonwoo juga ikut memandang khawatir kearahnya.

"Hm? ah... aku tidak apa-apa" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan menyendokkan makanannya yang sudah tercampur sedari tadi "Memangnya aku terlihat kenapa-kenapa ya,hyung?"

"Entahlah. Daritadi kau diam saja, aku hanya khawatir" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar Jeonghan berkata begitu. Salah satu alasan yang membuat Wonwoo tidak akan bisa membenci pemuda berparas cantik didepannya itu.

"Bukankah Wonwoo memang pendiam ya?" suara Seungcheol menyela. "Kenapa kau khawatir begitu,Jeonghan-ah?"

"Ck, kau kan tidak kenal dekat dengan Wonwoo makanya berkata seperti itu" Jeonghan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Hei, setidaknya aku benar kan kalau Wonwoo tipe orang yang pendiam" Seungcheol tetap tidak ingin kalah dengan kekasihnya.

"Pendiam dan menyeramkan lebih tepatnya" Wonwoo dengan segera menendang kaki Mingyu dibawah meja. "Aduh. Itu kan benar hyung"

Wonwoo mendelik kearah Mingyu yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau kan memang menyeramkan,Wonwoo-ya" Jihoon berkata pelan. "Coba bercerminlah, tatapan matamu itu mungkin bisa membelah cermin"

"Jihoonie..." Wonwoo memelas. Dia tahu Jihoon bermulut tajam, tapi tumben sekali sahabatnya itu ikut mem _bully_ dirinya. "Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu lagi!" Wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada lengkap dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Jihoonie kan biasa pulang denganku" Soonyoung merangkul bahu Jihoon. Seisi meja tersebut menertawakan aksi merajuk Wonwoo yang semakin manjadi-jadi.

"Tenang,hyung. Kau bisa pulang bersamaku" Gantian Mingyu yang merangkul bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sekilas dan menghembuskan napas.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bersyukur bisa pulang bersamamu,Mingyu" Wonwoo menepuk tangan Mingyu yang bertengger dibahunya, berterima kasih. "Kenapa kalian semua tidak ada yang bisa sebaik Mingyu padaku,eoh?"

"Hadapi kenyataan saja Wonwoo-ya, hanya Mingyu yang bisa jadi pawangmu" seisi meja semakin keras tertawa. Pasalnya, ucapan tajam yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan tersebut diiringi dengan senyuman manis. Wonwoo sampai membelalakan matanya. Setelah Jihoon kini Jeonghan juga ikut memojokkannya. Wonwoo harus rela bersyukur karena masih ada Mingyu yang ada dipihaknya.

"Oh,ya aku tidak melihat Seungkwan dan Seokmin daritadi. Mereka kemana,Mingyu?" Jihoon mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu selesai dengan tawanya.

"Seungkwan sedang bersama Vernon di kelas. Seokmin sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan" Mingyu berkata pendek dan kembali sibuk dengan piringnya.

"Seungkwan dan bule itu sudah jadian ya? Kemana-mana selalu berdua seperti aku dan Jihoonie" Soonyoung memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

"Seungkwan yang terobsesi dengan Vernon, kalau Vernon...dia terlihat tidak keberatan ditempeli Seungkwan terus, entahlah" Mingyu mengangkat bahunya.

Menurut Mingyu, Seungkwan dan Vernon adalah perpaduan yang membingungkan namun juga serasi disaat yang bersamaan. Seungkwan dengan segala kebisingan yang dibuatnya dan Vernon yang pendiam, tapi selalu tertawa dan mendukung segala keributan yang dibuat Seungkwan. Membingungkan, karena dua orang tersebut memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Sangat serasi juga, karena perbedaan itu membuat mereka terlihat _lengkap_ saat bersama. Seperti Soonyoung dan Jihoon, pendapat Mingyu.

"Aku selesai" Wonwoo menjauhkan mangkuk makanannya yang telah kosong. "Jeon Wonwoo yang pendiam dan menyeramkan ini mau ke kelas dulu ya, kawan-kawan jahatku" wajah emo Wonwoo dihiasi senyum sinis dan melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

"Eiii sepertinya Wonwoo marah kita jadikan bahan candaan daritadi" Seungcheol menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

"Wonwoo hyung tidak akan marah hanya karena hal seperti itu" Mingyu berdecak. "Dia mungkin kesal, tapi tidak akan sampai marah" Mingyu meminum jus jeruknya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ya ya! kau juga ikut kesal Mingyu-ya?"mata Soonyoung memperhatikan setiap gerakan Mingyu hingga pemuda tinggi tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya. Soonyoung terlalu hafal dengan sikap Mingyu yang terus mengikuti Wonwoo kemanapun.

"Aku mau ke toilet" Mingyu melambaikan tangan dan benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang masih betah untuk duduk di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu agak terkejut ketika keluar dari kelasnya dan mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah duduk didekat pintu kelasnya. Wonwoo sedang menunggu dirinya, pikir Mingyu.

"Kajja, kita pulang" Wonwoo meraih lengan Mingyu dan menariknya. Mingyu pasrah saja tangannya diraih Wonwoo.

"Tumben sekali kau ke menungguku hyung. Ada apa ini?" Wonwoo berdecak pelan. Kakinya terus melangkah membawa Mingyu pergi.

"Aku kan sedang kesal dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon" Wonwoo menegerucutkan bibirnya. "Dan aku sudah bilang tidak mau pulang bersama mereka tadi, kan gengsi kalau aku berlama-lam dikelas bersama mereka"

"Hei hei apa kau marah karena jadi bahan guyonan mereka tadi hyung?" Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu yang bergerak untuk membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Aish, tentu saja aku kesal" Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Mingyu. "Bahkan ketika aku keluar kelas tadi mereka malah menertawaiku. Padahal aku sudah menghentakkan kakiku keras-keras supaya mereka tahu kalau aku itu kesal"

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar celotehan Wonwoo dan langkah kaki menghentak yang dibuatnya. Wonwoo bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Mingyu masih tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Yak, kenapa kau masih disitu?" Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan berkacak pinggang ketika menyadari Mingyu masih tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. "Ayo cepat, aku mau mengajakmu membeli es krim"

"Es krim? Lagi? Woah hyung aku sedang ingin diet es krim hari ini" Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo. "Kau tidak takut gendut hyung? Lihat. Lenganmu sudah sebesar gajah begini" Mingyu mengangkat lengan Wonwoo dan menggeleng prihatin.

"Aku yang traktir" Wonwoo menarik lengannya. "Dan, oh berani-beraninya kau mengataiku gendut!?" Mingyu meringis merasakan lengan Wonwoo memukul perutnya. Tidak sakit tentu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau beli _bubble tea_ saja,hm? Aku dengar ada cafe baru dipersimpangan depan" Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo tampak berpikir. "Tentu saja ada _cheese burger_ kesukaanmu hyung. Porsi jumbo hyung, jumbo" Wonwoo terlihat tertarik dan itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum senang. Ayolah, Mingyu sudah bosan diajak mengkonsumsi es krim oleh Wonwoo setiap hari. Lagipula dia bukan pecandu es krim seperti Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kita beli _bubble tea_ saja" Mingyu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Dan _cheese burger_ ukuran mini"

"Kau bercanda hyung? Ada promo untuk yang ukuran jumbo loh" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menelan ludahnya susah.

"Aku tidak tertarik" Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Mingyu menegernyitkan dahinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja" gantian Mingyu yang menarik lengan Wonwoo dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya kembali yang dihadiahi gerutuan dari bibir Wonwoo. "Kau yang traktir kan,hyung?'

"Astaga! Iya Mingyu iya. Aku akan membayar semua yang masuk ke perut buncitmu ini nanti" dan sekali lagi Wonwoo memberikan pukulan gratis ke perut Mingyu yang dianggap _sixpack_ oleh pemiliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung? Yakin tidak ingin ini?" Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo dengan _cheese burger_ porsi jumbo miliknya. "Wow kejunya benar-benar...em, _fantastic_ "

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu jengah. Pandangannya beralih pada makanannya sendiri. Hampir sama dengan milik Mingyu hanya saja lebih kecil dan lebih sedikit keju didalamnya. "Punyaku imut dengan keju yang...sedikit. Aku suka yang seperti ini jika kau ingin tahu" Wonwoo menghibur diri dan mulai memakan _cheese burger_ nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah tidak apa-apa loh..." Mingyu menghentikan proses mengunyahnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kau kenapa hyung?" gelas _bubble tea_ Wonwoo mendarat ke kepala Mingyu. "Aduh...Lihat. Sekarang aku yang kenapa-kenapa" Mingyu bersungut-sungut sambil menegelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku serius" Wonwoo merengut. "Itu maksudku...Seungcheol hyung dan Junghan hyung"

"Baguslah" Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan terus menggigit makanannya.

"Hanya begitu? Ku pikir kau akan senang mendengar aku tidak apa-apa. Ah...Aku jadi menyesal bilang padamu"

"Aku senang kok" Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Didepannya Mingyu sudah tersenyum dengan sangat lebar hingga gusi-gusinya terlihat. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum melihatnya "Aku senang sekali malahan"

"Kau benar" Wonwoo menjeda kalimatnya. "Seungcheol hyung dan Junghan hyung sangat serasi jika bersama. Kemana saja aku selama ini sampai tidak menyadarinya"

"Jadi sekarang...kau sudah bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain,hyung?" Mingyu menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Ya ampun Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo berdecak sebal. "Kau ini benar-benar tahu arti 'mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan' ya"

"Kesempitan apa yang kau maksud hyung? Kau kan tidak _sempit_ " sekali lagi kepala Mingyu mendapat pukulan dari Wonwoo."Maksudku kau kan tidak sedang mengalami _kesempitan_ "

"Aish, dasar otak mesum" Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya. Wonwoo kembali memakan _cheese_ _burger_ nya dalam diam.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian tidak terjadi percakapan lagi antara keduanya. Mingyu sedang lahap memakan makanannya. Mumpung ditraktir, pikirnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo tengah melamun sambil menggigit sedotan bubble teanya. Mini _cheese burger_ yang ia pesan sudah habis sedari tadi.

"Mingyu..." Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. "Ayo kita pacaran saja"

Mingyu melotot. Mingyu tersedak makanannya. Mingyu merasa pikirannya kosong.

"A-apa hyung!?" Mingyu berhasil mengeluarkan kalimatnya setelah menegak minuman yang disodorkan Wonwoo. "Hyung...kau tadi b-bilang apa!?"

"Ayo kita pacaran" sekali lagi Mingyu tersedak. Kali ini tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Hyung, kau serius!?" Mingyu berteriak. "Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan tadi hyung!?"

"Kecilkan suaramu... kau membuatku malu" Wonwoo berbisik dan merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit. Bagaimana tidak? Seisi cafe menatap kearah mejanya dan Mingyu. Apa lagi jika bukan karena teriakan Mingyu tadi.

"Hyung, kau barusan mengajakku pacaran" Mingyu ikutan mengecilkan suaranya. "Kau sadar kan mengatakannya?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan meminum minumannya kembali.

"Kau kelihatan tidak serius begitu" Mingyu memicingkan matanya menatap Wonwoo yang tampak santai menghabiskan minumannya.

"Ekspresi wajahku kan memang seperti ini" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Jadi bagaimana? Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku hanya merasa aneh saja...hyung" Wonwoo berdecak mendengarnya. "Kau sudah bisa mencintaiku hyung? Secepat itu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ini Wonwoo yang kelewat polos atau Mingyu yang gegar otak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan 'ayo kita pacaran' seperti tadi jika tidak mencintaiku,hyung" Mingyu berucap lirih. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Wonwoo. "Aku memang mencintaimu hyung...sangat mencintaimu, tapi jangan permainkan perasaanku seperti ini"

"Kim Mingyu..." Mingyu menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Wonwoo. "Kau kan sudah mencintaiku...apa lagi yang diperlukan"

"Hyung kau itu tidak mengerti-"

"Daripada ' _kita saling mencintai'_ kenapa tidak ' _kau yang buat aku jatuh cinta'_ saja" Mingyu melongo mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Wonwoo dengan keras.

"Dengar ya Mingyu" Wonwoo menarik napasnya. "Kita pacaran, dan aku memberimu tugas untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Bukankah mudah? Kau bilang semua _boyfriend material_ ada pada dirimu,kan?"

"Hyung..." Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya walaupun sudah bekerja keras mendadak lemot seperti keong. Semua kalimat dari mulut Wonwoo membuat kerja otaknya membeku.

"Aku memilihmu, karena aku tidak mau jatuh cinta kepada siapapun selain dirimu"Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis.

Cukup.

"Baiklah. Kita pacaran" Mingyu meremas tangan Wonwoo yang lebih dulu menggenggam miliknya. Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Wonwoo yang semakin cerah. "Wajahmu merah,hyung"

"Eh?" Wonwoo memegang kedua pipinya. "Apa itu artinya aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Bisa jadi" Mingyu menjawab seadanya.

"Woah, Kim Mingyu. Kau benar-benar hebat, padahal baru pegangan tangan saja..." Mingyu tertawa keras. "Kalau begitu kita harus sering berpegangan tangan" Wonwoo kembali meraih tangan Mingyu.

"Lebih dari pegangan tangan juga tidak apa-apa" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung. "Berpelukan, berciuman, atau yang lebih lagi"

"Kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu kau boleh melakukannya" mata Mingyu membelalak seketika. Wonwoo sudah mengizinkannya. Ya walaupun tidak sekarang. Mingyu jadi semakin semangat ingin membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. "Itu...aku boleh coba itu sedikit? Sedikit saja...tidak sampai setengahnya kok. Tidak tidak.. tidak sampai seperempatnya kok"

Mingyu mengikuti arah tangan Wonwoo. Tentu saja, cheese burger jumbo miliknya.

"Ambil saja,hyung. Aku mendadak sudah kenyang" Mingyu menyodorkan piringnya ke Wonwoo. "Aku tahu kau akan memintanya. Habiskan saja tidak apa-apa"

"Aku cuma minta sedikit!" Mingyu tersedak ludahnya. Apa-apaan Wonwoo tiba-tiba berteriak begitu?. "Ini ambil lagi!" Wonwoo menggigit makanan tersebut dan mengunyahnya dengan beringas. Dengan kasar Wonwoo mendorong piringnya kembali kepada Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Ini kan kesukaanmu hyung. Habiskan" Wonwoo menggebrak meja begitu Mingyu kembali mengarahkan piringnya ke Wonwoo.

"Kau mau meledekku hah!?" Mingyu menegernyit bingung. Apa yang salah dari kata-katanya? "Kau ingin aku makan semua ini dan bertambah gendut, begitu!?"

"Bukan begitu hyung ak-"

"Kau mau kalau lenganku ini bertambah gendut!?" Wonwoo menunjuk lengannya yang kurus kering. Mingyu jadi semakin bingung.

"Siapa yang mengataimu gendut hyung?" Mingyu bertanya hati-hati. Jangan sampai Wonwoo kembali menggebrak meja lagi. Atau mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrem lagi.

"Kau!" Wonwoo menuding Mingyu. "Kau bilang lenganku gendut seperti gajah. Aku mau diet dan jangan paksa aku makan lagi." Wonwoo melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Astaga,hyung. Aku hanya bercanda tadi" Mingyu tertawa terpingkal mendengar alasan Wonwoo menolak makanan kesukaannya. "Kau itu kurus seperti...semut, ya semut. Kau butuh makan yang banyak hyung"

"Kau itu plin-plan sekali. Tadi kau bilang aku gendut, sekarang bilang aku kurus seperti semut" Wonwoo mendesis sebal. Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku bercanda,hyung" Mingyu mengangkat cheese burger dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan kedepan mulut Wonwoo. "Makanlah,hyung. Aku tidak mau kau kelaparan apalagi sampai sakit"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku gendut?" Wonwoo berbisik dengan mata memicing menatap Mingyu. "Kau tetap jadi pacarku,kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mencintai Wonwoo hyung meskipun nanti segendut gajah, ataupun kurus seperti semut" Mingyu tersenyum lebar begitu Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Benar ya?" Mingyu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku habiskan, nih..." tangannya terulur mengambil burger ditangan Mingyu.

Dalam dua menit Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan _cheese burger_ milik Mingyu. Dan jangan lupa _bubble tea_ milik Mingyu juga.

"Sudah selesai?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya bersandar dengan nyaman dikursi.

"Kita pulang sebentar lagi ya. Tunggu sampai semua makanan diperutku turun" Wonwoo mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Baiklah hyung" Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang kekenyangan. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit karena mengantuk.

 **Ting!**

Mingyu merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya, pesan dari pihak sekolah. Ia agak gugup membukanya.

Mingyu membelalakan matanya begitu membaca pesan tersebut. Senyumannya semakin lebar. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata ' _yes'_ berulang kali.

"Ada apa, Gyu?" Wonwoo memicingkan matanya menatap Mingyu yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bukan, Wonwoo tidak marah. Matanya memicing karena rasa kantuk yang semakin menderanya. "Ayo pulang. Aku ngantuk"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo. Senyumannya agak meredup begitu menatap Wonwoo. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Dua berita bagus, dan satu berita buruk. Setidaknya masih ada berita baik untuknya, pikir Mingyu.

"Gyu...ayo pulang~" Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang berusaha keras untuk terjaga.

"Kajja, kita pulang sebelum kau tertidur disini" Mingyu berusaha melupakan berita yang baru saja ia terima. Hari ini hari yang spesial untuknya dan Wonwoo, ia tak ingin membuat hari ini menjadi buruk begitu saja.

"Gendong aku ya..." Wonwoo memanjangkan tangannya kearah Mingyu.

Nah kan, Mingyu tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

JENG JENG JENG!

Wah lamaaaaa banget ga update ya '-'

Maafkan untuk semua yang menunggu apdetan fic ini ya. Sumpah author yang satu ini tuh lagi sok sibuk banget sampe ga sempat ngelanjutinnya. Seminggu baru jadi nih chapter, wow kan. Begitu selesai langsung apdet. Jadi maklumin aja ya kalo banyak typo ataupun kalimat yang ganyambung/?

Dan maaf banget kalo alurnya super ngebut. Abisnya greget sendiri liat meanie ga jadian-jadian ehehe. Tenang saja, mungkin 2 atau 3 chap lagi fic ini tamat. Atau mungkin malah chap depan udah tamat...gatau ding. Ga sampe akhir tahun kok tamatnya ehehe ._.v

Jangan lupa... Review juseyoooong '-'


	11. Chapter 11

**MIGIKATA**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Other Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Yoon Junghan, Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, Choi Hansol, dan akan bertambah sesuai cerita

 **Rating :** T (aman kok aman)

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC keterlaluan, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai..." Wonwoo melempar sembarangan ransel yang sedari tadi tersampir dipunggungnya. Tubuhnya mendarat dengan mulus keatas ranjang dibelakangnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Sopan santunmu tuan Jeon" Wonwoo mengaduh ketika ransel yang beberapa detik lalu ia lemparkan kini mengenai perutnya. Untung saja perutnya walaupun rata namun kuat, tidak sakit tapi sebal iya."Jangan sembarangan menaruh barangmu di rumah orang lain ckck" Wonwoo menggerutu. Sejak kapan Soonyoung peduli dengan kerapian dan sopan santun di rumah Jeonghan.

"Kau pikir sopan santunmu sudah bagus? Apa yang dilakukan ranselmu disana heh?" Wonwoo menuding ransel Soonyoung yang teronggok di dekat tempat ia melempar ransel miliknya tadi.

"Sekali-kali tidak apa, aku sudah sering bersikap sopan" Soonyoung berkata kalem. Diabaikannya desisan kesal Wonwoo ketika tubuhnya mendarat disebelah tubuh teman emonya itu. Wonwoo dengan inisiatif sendiri menggeser tubuhnya.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar. "Hei, _password_ _wifi_ kamar Jeonghan hyung sudah ganti lagi ya?" Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Hyung, apa password _wifi_ mu?" Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu melihat Jeonghan memasuki kamar bersama Jihoon disampingnya. Nalurinya sebagai kekasih yang baik menyuruhnya untuk membantu Jihoon membawa makanan kecil dari kulkas pemilik rumah. Sebagai balasan, ucapan terima kasih dari Jihoon bonus kedipan imut yang siap membuat jantungnya makin berantakan ia terima.

"Eh sudah berubah lagi? Entahlah aku tidak tahu" Jeonghan menggedikkan bahunya. "Tanya saja pada Seungcheol"

Soonyoung mendesah pelan. Kekasih Jeonghan itu memang terlampau rajin. Seminggu sekali selalu mengganti _password_ Jeonghan. Entah _password_ _wifi_ ataupun _password_ ponsel Jeonghan. Sangat berlebihan. Namun bagi Seungcheol itu namanya perhatian.

"Jangan seperti orang susah,Soonyoung. Gunakan data dengan diponselmu" Wonwoo tertawa terbahak mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu jujur. Untuk saat ini Wonwoo menyukai kejujuran Jihoon yang satu ini.

"Dataku _ngadat_ ,Ji" Soonyoung memajukkan bibirnya. Padahal ia sengaja ingin pakai wifi dikamar Jeonghan supaya lebih hemat.

"Bilang saja kau ingin ngirit. Nih, pakai ponselku" Soonyoung tersenyum lebar melihat Jihoon menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Ah, terima kasih ya... _baby bear._ Kan aku jadi makin cinta " Soonyoung tersenyum lebar melihat Jihoon mengangguk dengan rona kemerahan dipipinya. Ah, Soonyoung jadi tidak tahan untuk mengacak rambut kekasih mungilnya itu. Kekasihnya itu terlalu tinggi kadar imutnya, siapa yang akan tahan.

"Ulululu, _cheesy_. Aku jadi mual" Wonwoo membuat gestur ingin muntah kemudian segera bangun menyambar minuman dingin yang sengaja dihidangkan Jeonghan.

"Bilang saja kau iri, dasar tuan _taken_ rasa _jones_ " Soonyoung tak memperhatikan ekspresi Wonwoo yang sudah berubah dan duduk dengan tenang di karpet disamping Jihoon, kembali meneruskan kegiatannya dengan ponsel Jihoon.

"Hyung, kapan Seungcheol hyung pulang latihan basket?" Kembali Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Jeonghan. Kemudian berguling-guling _gaje_.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" Jeonghan memilih fokus dengan ponselnya. "Kau kangen dengan Seungcheol,hm?"

"Idih, bukan begitu. Bilang pada Seungcheol hyung, suruh Mingyu cepat pulang" Wonwoo menggerakan kakinya kasar hingga membuat ranjang Jeonghan berderit. Bagaimana Jeonghan bisa setenang itu? Apa tidak rindu dengan kekasihnya sendiri? "Aku kangen Mingyu"

"Kau yang seperti ini, kurasa mulai mirip dengan Soonyoung,Won" Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu mendengar namanya disebut Jihoon. Dia dan Soonyoung...apa?

"Kenapa mirip aku, _baby_?" Soonyoung protes. "Dilihat dari manapun aku lebih tampan daripada si _cungkring_ ini" Soonyoung dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo untuk menunjukkan perbedaan mereka. Sebentar saja, karena Wonwoo keburu menendangnya.

"Sama-sama berlebihan" Jeonghan melanjutkan kalimat Jihoon yang sebelumnya. Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak berlebihan,hyung. Memangnya salah kangen dengan pacar sendiri?" Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena biasanya ia juga begitu kalau sedang kangen Jihoon. "Kalau tidak kangen samasekali, nah itu malah aneh kan?"

"Nah kan, mirip sekali dengan Soonyoung" Jihoon kembali menuding kedua sahabatnya. Wonwoo berdecak sebal. Sedangkan Soonyoung memilih diam yang berarti mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Jihoon. Capek juga kalau nanti harus berdebat dengan Jihoon.

"Aku kangen Mingyuuuuuuu!" sekarang Wonwoo malah berteriak. Kakinya juga ikut-ikutan menghentak lantai. Berisik sekali. Beruntung orang tua Jeonghan sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Aku juga kangen Wonwoo hyung" Wonwoo cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Itu Mingyu. Masih lengkap dengan seragam basketnya dan keringat sana-sini.

"Mingyuku!" Wonwoo bangkit dan mendekat kearah Mingyu. "Kau bau!" keinginannya untuk memeluk Mingyu dibatalkan.

"Karena kangen Wonwoo hyung aku tidak sempat ganti tadi. Ingin cepat-cepat ketemu" Wonwoo mencubit perut Mingyu pelan. Ceritanya Wonwoo lagi malu.

"Ya ampun..." Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mana Seungcheol, Gyu?" Jeonghan yang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu bersuara.

"Seungcheol hyung masih ada urusan hyung. Aku disuruh pulang duluan"

"Anak itu... Sudah lulus masih saja sok sibuk begitu" Jeonghan mendesis pelan. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan mengirim pesan beruntun berisi ancaman dan kata-kata cinta ke ponsel Seungcheol.

"Ayo kita pulang, hyung" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayo hyung"

"Jangan pulang dulu! Aish, kau tidak ingin merayakan kenaikan kelas,hm? Kelulusan Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung juga? Kita disini saja bersama yang lainnya" Wonwoo malah menarik Mingyu untuk duduk bersama teman-temannya di karpet bulu. "Hubungi teman-temanmu untuk bergabung juga, Seokmin, Seungkwan dan...Vernon juga"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan hari ini,hyung"

"Yah, kenapa tidak besok saja. Aku sudah bilang eomma kalau aku menginap dirumah Jeonghan hyung" bibir Wonwoo sudah cemberut dan maju beberapa senti. Wonwoo suka kencan dengan Mingyu tapi tidak hari ini juga. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada kencan sekarang ini.

"Baiklah besok saja kencannya. Kalau begitu sekarang kita keluar sebentar ya, nanti kita kesini lagi hyung. Bagaimana?" Wonwoo menimang ajakkan Mingyu dan mengangguk kemudian.

"Jihoonie, _baby bear_ -"

"Aku tidak mau kencan denganmu, Soonyoung" _Final_. Soonyoung cemberut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu aku sudah kenyang..." Wonwoo menjauhkan mangkok es krim kelimanya. "Nanti pasti aku tidak selera makan dirumah Jeonghan hyung,aish"

"Tidak akan hyung. Nanti kau pasti lapar lagi" kening Wonwoo mengkerut. Ucapan Mingyu agak menyindir dia bukannya?. "Jja, biar aku suapi hyung..." Wonwoo menutup bibirnya rapat ketika Mingyu mengarahkan sendok penuh es krim ke mulutnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang...Ayo ke rumah Jeonghan hyung lagi" Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari depan wajahnya.

"Jangan dulu. Kan aku mau bilang sesuatu hyung"

"Daritadi kemana saja? Kau malah asyik melihatku makan" Mingyu tertawa mendengar Wonwoo menggerutu.

"Hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting"

"Katakan saja, aku mendengarkan kok" Wonwoo menopang dagunya dan menatap Mingyu dengan pose yang imut.

"Hyung sudah siap mendengarnya? Ini sangat sangat penting hyung" Wonwoo berdecak mendengarnya.

"Katakan saja. Aku sudah siap mendengar apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutmu yang menggemaskan ini" tangan Wonwoo terulur mengusap sudut bibir Mingyu gemas. Saking gemasnya tangan Wonwoo berubah menjadi gerakan mencubit. Dari bibir juga akhirnya merambat ke pipi. Pelan tentu saja. Wonwoo yang sekarang sangat mencintai Mingyu. Jadi silahkan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tendangan ataupun cubitan menyakitkan untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu semakin bingung. Wonwoo sedang dalam mode manis manja begini, bagaimana reaksinya jika mendengar 'hal penting' yang dimaksud Mingyu.

"Aku akan bersekolah ke luar negeri hyung" Mingyu menarik napas dalam setelahnya. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi Wonwoo sudah berubah drastis. Mingyu sedikit tidak yakin, antara bingung dengan marah mungkin.

"Yak! Pakai basa-basi dulu jangan mendadak begini!" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bengis. Bahkan napasnya sudah naik turun. Berarti ekspresi Wonwoo tadi marah. Mingyu agak bersyukur karenanya. Lebih baik melihat Wonwoo marah-marah daripada melihat Wonwoo menangis. Setidaknya Mingyu lebih berpengalaman menghadapi berbagai macam bentuk kemarahan kekasihnya."Ulangi sekali lagi! Katakan dengan jelas biar aku mengerti!"

"Aku akan sekolah ke luar negeri hyung. Ke London" Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengelusnya sayang. "Hanya beberapa tahun"

"Sebentar. Biarkan aku minum dulu" Mingyu menyodorkan minumannya ke arah Wonwoo karena minuman milik kekasihnya itu sudah habis sedari tadi.

"Hyung..." Mingyu masih belum berhenti mengelus tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau mau sekolah ke luar negeri? Yak! Kau bahkan baru naik tingkat dua, bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya pergi, hah!? Kau sengaja ingin pindah? Iya begitu!?"Wonwoo menarik tangannya kasar. Meskipun sudah berteriak namun suara bergetar Wonwoo tak dapat ditutupi. "Antarkan aku ke rumah Jeonghan hyung. Aku marah padamu"

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu" Mingyu bahkan belum menjelaskan semuanya tapi Wonwoo sudah ingin pergi.

"Dengarkan apa? Jelas-jelas kau mencari alasan untuk putus denganku,kan?" Wonwoo mendengus. Tangannya bersedekap didepan dada. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. "Kalau ingin berpisah denganku cari alasan yang lebih bagus dong. Alasanmu itu terlalu drama tau"

"Hyung, aku serius" Mingyu merutuki kebiasaannya yang sering mengerjai Wonwoo dengan leluconnya. Sialnya, Wonwoo selalu menganggap semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah lelucon, bukan hal kembali meraih tangan Wonwoo dalam genggamannya.

"Dengarkan aku hyung. Aku serius dengan yang kukatakan tadi dan aku sama sekali tidak sedang mencari alasan atau apalah itu, oke?" Mingyu melembutkan ucapannya dan berusaha keras memasang ekspresi 'serius' terbaiknya. "Aku terpilih untuk pertukaran pelajar ke London,hyung" Mingyu menjelaskan kembali dengan sangat pelan.

Sepertinya ekspresi serius dari Mingyu dapat meyakinkan Wonwoo. Sekarang Wonwoo tengah terdiam dengan mata menatap kedalam manik Mingyu dalam, seolah tengah mencari kebohongan didalamnya. Mingyu sendiri mengira-ngira bahwa kekasihnya tersebut tengah berpikir.

"Aku juga punya kesempatan berkuliah disana jika nilaiku tetap bagus. Hyung, tahu kan aku memang sangat ingin kuliah di luar negeri nanti?" Mingyu tak mengubah nada bicaranya sedikitpun. Tetap lembut dan pelan-pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak sedang berusaha membohongimu, hyung"

"Hiks..." Mingyu gelagapan begitu setetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata kekasihnya. Air mata Wonwoo adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia benci. Semakin benci jika air mata itu keluar karena dirinya. Mingyu akan menghukum dirinya sendiri nanti.

"H-hei hyung... Jangan menangis" Mingyu bangkit dari tempatnya dan memeluk Wonwoo. Kepala Wonwoo ia sandarkan dengan nyaman ke dadanya. Isakan kekasihnya terdengar makin keras. Mingyu memperhatikan sekeliling. Untung saja tak banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau serius hiks...Kenapa serius? Kenapa? Aku harap kau bercanda hiks hiks sajaaaaa..." Wonwoo meraung makin keras. Tangannya meremas kaos yang dipakai Mingyu. Sudah tidak pedulikan lagi bau ataupun keringat Mingyu yang masih menempel disana. Untuk hari ini saja Wonwoo tidak ingin mengeluhkan hal tersebut.

"Ssssttt... Hyung, sudah jangan menangis kumohon. Kau tau aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis kan?" Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo lembut. Dapat dirasakannya jika Wonwoo semakin erat mencengkram kaos bagian punggungnya.

"Kalau tidak mau hiks aku menangis jangan hiks pergi" susah payah Wonwoo mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Jangan pergi gyu, jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau..."

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu hm?" Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo. Mingyu ingin menerjunkan dirinya ke jurang saja. Wajah manis Wonwoo yang selalu ia puja kini berantakan dengan air mata dan hidungnya menjadi benar-benar benci. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipi Wonwoo telaten. "Aku tidak akan lama hyung, hanya beberapa tahun. Aku akan belajar dengan giat agar bisa kembali lebih cepat, untukmu"

"Jangan pergi..." Wonwoo menggeleng sedih. Air matanya masih terus keluar meskipun Mingyu berulang kali menghapusnya.

"Hyung..." Mingyu menarik napasnya dalam. "Aku berjanji tidak akan lama meninggalkanmu. Aku akan kembali secepatnya, kembali menjadi Mingyumu lagi,hm? Kau mau kan? Hanya perlu menungguku sedikit lebih lama hyung, sedikit saja"

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu. Ia tahu jika kali ini Mingyu tidak berbohong. Tapi tetap saja Wonwoo masih belum siap jika harus ditinggalkan Mingyu. Mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, bahkan belum genap tiga bulan. Dan selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah berpisah lama dengan Mingyu. Apa jadinya ia nanti jika harus ditinggal Mingyu bertahun-tahun?

"Hyung mencintaiku kan?" Wonwoo tanpa ragu mengangguk. Hampir tiga bulan Wonwoo selalu mayakinkan dirinya untuk bisa mencintai Mingyu. Dan selama itu pula Mingyu benar-benar berusaha membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta. Ya, pada akhirnya berhasil juga.

"Hyung juga pasti sangat tahu betapa aku mencintaimu kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. "Lalu apa lagi yang hyung khawatirkan? Entah disini ataupun di London sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu hyung"

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu pelan. "Bodoh. Kalau itu aku juga tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa,hyung? Ku pikir kau hanya takut aku akan selingkuh disana" susut bibir Mingyu sedikit terangkat. Wonwoo sudah tidak menangis, namun sesenggukannnya masih terdengar samar-samar.

"Itu juga salah satunya" Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali ke dada Mingyu. "Kau tahu? Soonyoung selalu mengejekku tidak punya pacar karena kau sibuk belakangan ini...Haahh tebak berapa banyak ejekkan yang akan dia keluarkan jika tahu kau akan ke luar negeri"

"Mungkin sekitar... seribu ejekkan setiap tahun?" Dan Mingyu pun terkekeh pelan ketika merasakan tangan Wonwoo mencubit perutnya.

Wonwoo semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dan menghirup aroma Mingyu sebanyak yang ia bisa. Lengannya tersampir erat di punggung Mingyu, mencengkram kaos Mingyu terlampau erat. "Aku akan merindukanmu..."

"Aku akan selalu mengirim kabar kepada hyung, kegiatanku selama disana setiap hari. Jadi... jangan khawatir" bohong jika Mingyu tak berat untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo. bahkan butuh hampir tiga bulan untuk ia bisa menyampaikan hal ini pada Wonwoo.

"Untung saja kau pergi disaat teknologi sudah canggih" mereka berdua kemuadian tertawa bersama. "Kau harus segera kembali, seperti janjimu"

"Hmmm... aku akan selalu ingat janjiku,hyung" Mingyu melepas dekapannya. "Jja, kita kembali ke rumah Jeonghan hyung"

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah Jeonghan untuk ikut berpesta dengan yang lainnya. Pesta tersebut sekaligus menjadi pesta perpisahan Mingyu. Seokmin, Seungkwan, dan Vernon juga datang. Mingyu berpamitan kepada teman-temannya. Dan selama itu pula Wonwoo tak henti meraung di pelukan Jeonghan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wkwk nista sekali diriku. Well ini udah jadi draft berminggu-minggu yang lalu dan baru kemarin pengen lanjutin. Yah lumayan pendek sih /plokk

Review juseyooong~


End file.
